Tongue Tied
by mimime
Summary: Take me to your best friend's house , I loved you then and I love you now ... CastielxSucrettexLysandro
1. Sometimes

Ahem ... este es mi primer fic de Amour Sucre, aka Corazón de Melón ok! Sean gentiles conmigo

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

**_Sometimes ( Miami Horror)_**

* * *

_With eyes wide shut we lay stagnant awake_

_Safe for now in this wonderous state_

_Lost at a crossroad that's missing a sign_

_How do we know if they made it alive?_

— !Janis, hija es hora de irnos!

— !Voy en un momento!

Por fin había llegado el día. No era algo que esperara con tantas ansias pero mis padres y yo ya habíamos llegado a este acuerdo.

Papá es un administrador de ventas en la franquicia donde trabaja, y recibió un ascenso recientemente. ¿Que puede tener de malo que mi padre este triunfando laboralmente? Que este ascenso requería de su traslado a las oficinas representativas de su compañía e Australia por un largo periodo de tiempo. Vi que mamá estaba realmente emocionada con ello, porque siempre había querido visitar aquel país. Ella es bióloga y no ha ejercido su profesión desde hace varios años. Cuando yo aún era una niña, trabajaba en el zoológico pero poco después se retiró. Últimamente le había estado picando la curiosidad de volver a retomar su vocación, y la noticia de vivir en aquel país tan singular por su fauna la había llenado de felicidad, podía verlo fácilmente. Pero en realidad yo no estaba contenta con un cambio tan radical y repentino. Definitivamente yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abandonar Francia y mudarme a otro continente. Sé que mi deber como hija es respetar su decisión y acompañarles a donde ellos me lo ordenen, pero ambos son bastantes comprensivos y entendieron un poco mi situación. Además mi padre parecía muy seguro de que aunque solamente estaba a punto de iniciar mi segundo año de instituto, era una mejor idea que continuara mis estudios aquí.

Después de una larga discusión, la única opción posible resulto ser mudarme con la tía Carolina, la hermana menor de papá. Ella vive a las afueras de París, y aunque tuve que cambiar de colegio, me sentí realmente aliviada al no tener que irme a vivir tan lejos. Por supuesto que extrañare a mis padres, pero en realidad de ahora en adelante serán personas muy ocupadas, más de lo normal. Además hemos prometido hablar todos los días vía web cam, y ellos vendrán a visitarme durante las vacaciones y en cada ocasión que se les presenté.

Iba mirando por la ventana del auto, repasando mentalmente todos estos últimos acontecimientos. El vuelo de mis padres partía en una hora y la tía Carolina vino a recogernos temprano. Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sentí la mano de mamá entrelazándose con la mía. Le sonreí y me recargué sobre su hombro. Me puse mis audífonos y cerré los ojos relajándome, escuchando la reproducción en mi iPod. _Todo va a estar bien…_

_Sometimes, when all that's lost remains_

_Drink from the fountain of youth and never age again_

_Sometimes we jump across to every cloud_

_Fly away get lost and never be found_

* * *

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue bastante conmovedora por decir poco. No soy buena con las despedidas y al parecer mis padres tampoco. Mamá prometió marcarme a mi celular apenas el avión aterrizara en Sidney. Camino al departamento de mi tía, estuvimos conversando un rato.

— ¿Sweet Amoris? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Es un buen instituto. Este mismo Lunes empieza el ciclo escolar y no hay ningún problema con que comiences a asistir a clase, yo ya me hice cargo de unas cosas sobre tu inscripción personalmente. Es bastante grande y bonito. además —torció su labio en una sonrisa coqueta— hay chicos bastante lindos.

— No estoy interesada en buscar chicos lindos —contesté renuente.

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso dejaste algún novio en París?

— No es eso …

— ¿Nunca has tenido un novio Janis?

— ¡Claro que sí!... aunque — carraspeé un poco— fue cuando tenía 13 años …— dije desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana.

— Jajajaja. ¡Eso es muy tierno!

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Mi cama, mi tocador y otras cosas pesadas ya habían sido trasladados por la mudanza en el transcurso de la semana, y ahora me restaba acomodar todo mi equipaje. Me encanta el departamento de la tía Carolina, es bastante espacioso y hermosamente decorado. Era de esperarse ya que ella es diseñadora de interiores. Las paredes violetas dan un ambiente femenino a toda la sala de estar. Aunque yo no soy mucho de ese estilo, es un ambiente bastante agradable. Tiene dos habitaciones, pero son grandes y con ventanas grandes. La vista de la calle es genial. Justo en frente hay una cafetería y una pastelería.

— Después de terminar de acomodar mi habitación, vamos por un pastel— propusé emocionada.

— ¿Me lo estas invitando?

— Por supuesto —sonreí sacando mi cartera.

— ¡Vamos entonces!

* * *

Ese día termine agotada, después de poner todo en orden en mi nuevo cuarto. Terminé hablando horas con papá y mamá por teléfono hasta que de mala gana tuve que colgar porque ellos estaban aún más cansados que yo. Al otro día, tía Carolina me mostró el camino al instituto y también me llevó a una tienda de ropa ubicada a unos 20 minutos del departamento. El lugar tenía un aspecto bastante victoriano, aunque al parecer había de todo estilo de ropa. Estaba concentrada buscando unos_ leggings_ negros en un estante, recorriendo los ganchos uno por uno, cuando de repente una mirada extravagante se encontró con la mía a unos centímetros, dándome un susto.

— Lo siento.

— Ahhh no te preocupes…— dije inclinándome por la ropa que había dejado caer de mi mano. Sentí su presencia a un lado mía rápidamente, ayudándome. No pude evitar observarlo nuevamente. Su ojo izquierdo era de color miel y el derecho de color verde. Además su cabello tenía un color plateado muy singular. Todo su aspecto era extraño, además estaba vestido con ese estilo victoriano, al igual que el chico de cabello negro que estaba atendiendo a las clientas en el mostrador. De cualquier modo, debió sentir mi mirada fija en él.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— No, es solo que me sorprendiste.

— Disculpa nuevamente. ¿Estabas buscando algo en especial?

— ¿Oh, entonces trabajas aquí? — El chico entrecerró los ojos un poco, estudiándome— Ah… no quise parecer una entrometida.

— No importa… De hecho solo ayudo aquí los fines de semana.

— Entiendo —Baje la mirada y vislumbré los _leggings_ que estaba buscando—¡Encontré lo que buscaba!

— ¿Quieres probártelo? Los vestidores están en el fondo.

— Mmm no, gracias — noté a lo lejos a la tía Carolina haciéndome señas— iré a pagar ahora mismo.

— Está bien.

Caminé un poco y giré mi cabeza hacia el chico un momento dando un último vistazo a esa mirada bicolor —¡Bonitos ojos!— pronuncié sinceramente y me di la vuelta al ver su expresión sorprendida ante mi comentario. Pagamos y nos dirigimos a casa.

* * *

— Heterocromía.

— ¡Wow! Nunca había visto a una persona con ese padecimiento.

— Bueno no es precisamente un padecimiento, solo una anomalía— señaló mi tía —¿Le preguntaste su nombre? ¿Era lindo?

— Mmm eso creo, aunque no, no le pregunté— Me levanté del sillón y me estiré un poco — iré a conectarme para platicar con mamá y papá.

— Muy bien, y después de eso, directa a la cama ... será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir.

— ¡Pero no tengo sueño!

— ¡Mañana te espera un gran día Janis! Colegio nuevo, además ya son pasadas de las 11, vamos.

— Bueno… — refunfuñé.

Platique un momento con mamá, ya que por la diferencia horario, mi papá ya se encontraba conociendo su nueva oficina. Ella me platicó sobre todas los proyectos que llegaban a su cabeza y todo lo que quería hacer en Australia. La noté realmente contenta, y aunque ya los extrañaba, estaba convencida de que todo esto había sido una buena decisión.

Dispuesta a irme a la cama, me puse la pijama y até mi cabello negro y largo en una coleta. Abrí la ventana un poco para admirar la calle y sus luces. Un olor peculiar llamo la atención de mi nariz. Me asome un poco más. La ventana del departamento de abajo también estaba abierta y seguramente alguien estaba fumando. Aspiré el olor cerrando los ojos. Suelo fumar de vez en cuando. No lo hago seguido y por supuesto es un secreto frente a mis padres, aunque una vez papá detectó el olor en mi ropa. No me regañó de la manera en que esperaba, aunque estaba visiblemente molesto.

Cerré la ventana y me acomodé en mi almohada. Poco a poco mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

Me bañe y acicalé temprano y me dirigí al que sería mi nuevo colegio. Eran unos 15 minutos en autobús. Ciertamente era un bonito lugar como había dicho mi tía. La directora me dio la bienvenida y me habló sobre terminar los detalles del papeleo con el Delegado._ ¿Cómo que mi formulario y mi foto, no están? Pensé que tía Carolina se había hecho cargo de eso también…_

Me dirigí a buscar al dichoso Nathaniel, cuando alguien me tomó por la cintura en un abrazo.

— ¡Janis! ¡Estás aquí!— reconocí esa voz inmediatamente.

— Ken… ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté sorprendida. Quite sus manos de mi alrededor y puse las mías sobre sus hombros. Ken es más bajo que yo y bastante tierno cuando quiere.

— ¡Te he seguido! Me quede muy triste cuando dijiste que te cambiarías de colegio …

— Pero ahora estoy muy lejos de donde solía vivir. No me digas que …

— Mi padre vive cerca de aquí y mi mamá me permitió mudarme. ¡Seguiremos estudiando juntos! ¿no es maravilloso?

— Ya veo… es genial.— contesté dudosa. No es que la compañía de Ken me desagradase pero puede ser bastante empalagoso y acosador. Además, _¿para qué seguirme hasta aquí?_

— ¿Quieres galletas? —ofreció entusiasmadamente. _¿Acaba de decir galletas?_

— ¡Claro! — Nos sentamos un momento y Ken abrió su mochila sacando un tubo de galletas de chocolate sin abrir. Divisé una hoja y alcancé a distinguir mi nombre escrito en ella. Lo saqué rápidamente.

— ¡Espera!

— Ken, este es mi formulario con mi foto ¡¿cómo es que lo tienes tú?!

— ¡Lo-lo- s-siento! Iba a dártelo después— se puso colorado. Suspiré.

— Tengo que irme — me levanté y empecé a alejarme molesta — Pero antes, dame esas galletas que me prometiste.

Así lo hizo y salí de ahí buscando la sala de Delegados. —¡Regresemos a casa juntos!— alcancé a escuchar, pero lo ignoré. Llegué a la sala y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un chico rubio. Estaba vestido de una manera formal en comparación con otros alumnos. Me llamo la atención, los dos boligrafos en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— ¿Tú eres Nathaniel?

— Así es, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Sí, soy la nueva alumna. La directora me mandó contigo para concluir lo de mi inscripción.

— Ah, tú debes ser Janis.— el chico tomó lo que le entregué e inspeccionó las hojas un momento— Muy bien, todo está en orden. Yo mismo se lo daré a la directora.— sonrío. No sé porque, pero sentí el gesto algo forzado.

— Gracias Delegado …

— Espera un segundo. Estaría bien que te des una vuelta por los clubs del instituto, para que decidas pronto a cuál te inscribirás.

— Um... está bien.

Me dirigí al patio a buscar el gimnasio y el jardín como me indicó Nathaniel. Había unos cuantos alumnos rondando por el lugar y Ken otra vez estaba ahí. _Seguramente está buscándome._

No tenía humor para lidiar con él en este momento y justo en el instante en que pensé que notaría mi presencia, corrí hacia unos grandes arbustos que había cerca y salté sobre ellos para esconderme, dejándome caer en el pasto. _¿Uh?_

— ¡Ahhhgggg!— Un grito proveniente debajo de mí me aterró. Caí en cuenta de que no había aterrizado en el pasto, si no el cuerpo de alguien. Baje la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos grisáceos y una cabellera roja esparcida en la hierba. Puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas— ¡Quítate de encima!

Me quite inmediatamente cayendo a un lado suyo. —¡Perdón! no pensé que estuviera alguien aquí. ¿No te saque el aire... o sí? – pregunté temerosa.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo el chico fulminándome con la mirada.

_Oh wow_ . En cuestión de segundos me di cuenta que era bastante guapo, además todo su look decía "chico malo" a gritos. Pero tuve que disimularlo y recuperarme de mi impresión rápidamente.

— Soy Janis, es mi primer día aquí. ¿Y tú eres…?— permaneció callado y con el cejo fruncido un momento antes de contestar.

— Castiel— comentó secamente.

— Lo siento Castiel fue un accidente — El no dijo nada y nos quedamos en silencio un momento — ¿Winged Skull? — mencioné refiriéndome al logo de su camiseta. Él se dio cuenta y volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Con que los conoces, huh?

— Los escuchó de vez en cuando.

— Ya veo…— su expresión constipada de hace un momento desapareció y casi pude ver la comisura de sus labios encorvarse en una insipiente sonrisa. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó una cajetilla totalmente arruinada. La abrió y los dos cigarrillos que quedaban estaban destruidos por mi culpa. —Maldita sea …

— Lo siento... te los repondré ahora mismo.—Llevaba una pequeña mochila conmigo y saqué una cajetilla nueva sin abrir. —Toma—. Castiel arqueó una ceja, curioso. Me arrebató la caja y la guardo en su bolsillo.

— Bien pues... ahora dejame solo— dijo volviéndose a recostar.

— ¡O-Oye! Toma solo dos!

Se puso sus audífonos y cerros sus ojos, ignorándome por completo. Me sentí como una idiota, arrodillada ahí. Abrió un ojo lentamente y gruñó molesto. — ¿Todavía sigues aquí?.

Resoplé y me levanté. _Puede ser guapo, pero es bastante grosero…_

* * *

El resto del día paso sin muchas novedades, evité regresar a casa con Ken aludiendo a que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Normalmente no me molestaba hacerlo, pero hoy su lado acosador había cruzado la línea. Me despedí de Nathaniel y de Iris, una chica que platicó conmigo durante un momento en clase de álgebra.

Tomé el autobús de regreso a casa y volteé distraídamente. Advertí inmediatamente la presencia del pelirrojo que conocí hoy. _¿Qué está haciendo?._ Decidí no prestarle atención y seguí en lo mío, comiéndome las galletas que me había dado Ken.

La curiosidad me ganó un poco cuando el pelirrojo bajó en la misma parada que la mía y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí. Seguí volteando dándome cuenta que no importaba que esquina doblara o calle cruzara, parecía que me estaba siguiendo. Empecé a ponerme un poco ansiosa y apresuré mis pasos. Pronto estaba en la calle de mi nuevo domicilio y volteé por última vez. Todo este tiempo Castiel caminaba a pasos largos y relajados mirando hacia el horizonte, pero esta vez posó su mirada en la mía. Eso me sorprendió. De repente aceleró y se acercó a mí y por inercia cerré los ojos.

— ¿Eres tonta? ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —gritó. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había un poste de luz frente a mí. Castiel puso su mano para evitar que chocara.

— ¡Ahhh! Janis— escuché la voz de mi tía. Estaba bajándose de su auto, que acababa de estacionar.— Vamos a comer juntas, es mi hora de descanso. Se aproximó a mí con una sonrisa—¡Castiel! Veo que ya conoces a mi sobrina.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Ya te había comentado, que la hija de mi hermano viviría conmigo... ¿no es así? Janis, Castiel es nuestro vecino, vive en el departamento de abajo y cómo pudiste darte cuenta también asiste a Sweet Amoris.

Levanté mi rostro y esta vez pude ver una sonrisa completa formarse en su rostro.

Una especie de indecible emoción se apodero de mí.

_Sometimes, when all that's lost remains_

_Drink from the fountain of youth and never age again_

_Sometimes we jump across to every cloud_

_Fly away get lost and never be found_

_Never be found, never be found_


	2. Sweet Nothing

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron! y pues bueno aqui vamos con el segundo capitulo ...

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

_**Sweet Nothing ( Calvin Harris ft. **__**Florence Welch)**_

* * *

_You took my heart and you held it in your mouth_

_And, with the word all my love came rushing out_

_And, every whisper it's the worst, emptied out by a single word_

_There is a hollow in me now_

—¿! Él vive solo!?

— Así es.

Tía Carolina y yo nos encontrábamos desayunando. Yo ya sabía que ella no es muy buena cocinera, así que me levanté temprano a preparar el desayuno, aunque no había mucho en su refrigerador fuera de comida instantánea. Me encontraba poniéndole miel a mis _hot cakes,_ cuando ella empezó a hablarme sobre Castiel.

— ¿Y qué hay con sus padres?

— No estoy muy enterada, pero sé que debido a su trabajo no tienen tiempo de vivir en un lugar fijo, así que Castiel se hace responsable de el mismo.

— Mmm …

— ¿Así que, dime que piensas de "nuestro vecino"?—preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? Realmente aún no lo conozco, aunque … — recordé los sucesos del día anterior— no parece ser muy amable …

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Cuando me mude a este edificio, el me ayudó a subir unas cajas pesadas durante la mudanza, y hemos tenido una trato cordial desde entonces. Parece ser un buen chico.

— ¿Él vivía aquí desde antes que tú?

— Aja. Aunque por ese entonces tenía un look distinto, su cabello era negro — se quedó en silencio unos momentos recordando — Oh… y también pasaba mucho tiempo con una chica que supongo era su novia — levanté la mirada de mi plato un poco curiosa al escuchar eso — … aunque después de unas semanas ya no la volví a ver. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? — sonrío.

— ¿Qué significa?—pregunté al fin.

— Lo más seguro es que este soltero ahora mismo— lanzó una risita traviesa.

— ¿Y? ….

— ¡Oh vamos Janis!— me empujó cómicamente el hombro — Él es atractivo y sé que te diste cuenta. — recalcó la última parte y casi se me atora el bocado en la garganta. —¡Jajaja! Tu reacción lo dice todo.

Me parecía un poco cómica la manera en que ella se inquietaba más por mí _no_ existente vida romántica, que yo misma. Tía Carolina salió apresuradamente del departamento y yo me quede un momento más en mi habitación peinándome. Saque mi brillo labial y lo deslicé por mis labios.

_Por supuesto que es atractivo. Muy muy atractivo._

Me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta y bajé las escaleras. Pasé por el departamento del susodicho y unos fuertes ladridos provenientes del interior me hicieron saltar. Durante mi camino volteé desinteresadamente pero no vi al pelirrojo salir, ni tomar el autobús. Llegué al instituto y camino a mi casillero, divisé a Ken siendo hostigado por una chica alta de cabellos ondulados rubios.

— ¿Tan poco dinero tienes?

— S-si-si— tartamudeó.

— No te creo— reconocí la mochila de Ken en sus manos y se la dio a otras dos chicas a un lado suyo—Muéstrame que traes en tus bolsillos— dijo bajando la mirada — Pffftt!, ¿porque traes una calculadora en la hebilla del cinturón? Es como si estuvieras pidiendo a gritos que te den una paliza. — La cara de Ken estaba roja y hurgó en sus bolsillos pero solo encontró una galleta.

— Debes estar bromeando—reclamó.

— ¡Ken! — Exclamé dirigiéndome a ellos. El chico se puso detrás de mí y tomó mi mano dándome la galleta.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — preguntó venenosamente.

— Regrésale su dinero ahora mismo.

— J-Janis, no es necesario…

— ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que es tu noviecito y quieres defenderlo?

— Sí.— mentí — ¿Tienes algún problema? — Escuché a sus amigas burlándose de mí.

— ¡Jajaja!, que parejita tan ridícula hacen entonces. Pero no lo tomes a mal, son el uno para el otro. — se me nubló la vista de coraje y deshice la galleta de Ken en mi puño y aventé los trozos directamente a su cara. _Oops_

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?—dijo una voz acercándose. Era Nathaniel.

— ¡Delegado! Esta chica acaba de robarle a Ken, haz que le devuelva su dinero.— El rubio suspiró y se restregó las cejas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— chilló la rubia—¡Además! ¿viste lo que me hizo?—se sacudió el cabello dramáticamente.

— Amber, Janis, vayan a su respectiva clase y no hagan una escena en el pasillo. Yo me hare cargo.—advertí el rostro molesto del chico inmediatamente.

La tal Amber me miró con rencor y se fue con sus amigas. De repente divisé a un chico pelirrojo que me miraba divertido cerca de las escaleras. _Castiel..._

— Lo siento, ella solo me estaba defendiendo… — explicó Ken dirigiéndose al delegado.

— ¿Nathaniel? ¿Te enojaste?

— Janis, sé que mi hermana puede ser bastante difícil de tratar pero la próxima vez trata de controlarte. No es bueno que tengas problemas inmediatamente después de tu traslado.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Es tu hermana? —exclamé sorprendida. El timbré sonó.

— Hablamos después ¿Ok? —respondió— ¿Tu eres Ken cierto? ven conmigo yo te repondré ese dinero.

Los vi alejarse hacia la sala de delegados. Suspiré y tome las cosas de mi casillero. Cerré la portezuela y me sorprendí al ver a Castiel a un lado de mío.

— Con que resultaste ser toda una heroína.— sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Que se te ofrece?

El chico sacó de su bolsillo mi cajetilla de cigarros.

— Oye tú… guarda eso—susurré.

— Hey, estoy dispuesto a compartir uno contigo.

— Vaya, que amable de tu parte— dije sarcásticamente.

— Pero tienes que seguirme. — indicó.

Tragué saliva. Sabía que tenía que dirigirme a mi clase pero por alguna razón lo seguí. Subimos las escaleras.

— Tu novio debería aprender a defenderse solo.

— ¡No! No es mi novio— me apresure a rectificar._ Demonios, me escuchó._

— Hmm. Ayer te estabas escondiendo de él, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque preguntaba por "Janis" a todos en el patio.

— Ya veo…

— Entonces, ¿porque lo defendiste?

— Íbamos juntos en mi antiguo colegio y siempre lo han molestado. Así que se hizo una costumbre mía defenderlo de los bravucones.

Llegamos al último piso y el pelirrojo sacó una llave abriendo la puerta de la azotea.

— ¿Podemos estar aquí?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió con apatía. _Obviamente no._

Castiel aseguró la puerta y caminé examinando el lugar. Tenía una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. _Wow_. Giré mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario y lo que vi me detuvo en seco. Recostado en una pequeña barda, estaba un chico de vestimenta única tomando una siesta. Era una vista casi angelical, con su rostro relajado y el aire meneando sus cabellos plateados. Inmediatamente lo reconocí._ El chico de la tienda de ropa…_

— Oye Lysandro — exclamó Castiel lo suficientemente alto para despertarlo. El chico lentamente abrió sus ojos y pude apreciar otra vez esa mirada tan peculiar. — Tenemos compañía.

El chico giró su cabeza hacia mí y por su expresión entendí que él también me había reconocido.

— Hola. Nos volvemos a encontrar… —puso su mano en su barbilla.

— Sí. Hola —respondí mientras tomaba asiento entre los dos chicos. Castiel arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Ya se conocían?

— Nos conocimos en la tienda de Leigh. Aunque no tengo el placer de saber tu nombre aún.

— Soy Janis. — Recordé aquel cumplido que le dije en la tienda y sentí un poco de vergüenza.

— Lysandro. Mucho gusto.

— Igualmente.

Castiel me ofreció un cigarrillo, lo puse en mi boca y repentinamente el pelirrojo se acercó demasiado a mí. Me percaté que también tenía un cigarro entre sus labios y junto las puntas de ambos para encenderlos con un fósforo. Su mirada estaba fija en el fuego, pero yo no puede evitar sonrojarme al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Se separó y exhaló el humo.

— ¿Tú no fumas Lysandro? —cuestioné mirando hacia el piso, tratando de distraerme y que no vieran el rubor en mis mejillas

— Pocas veces —Tenía un cuaderno entre sus manos y se puso a escribir algo.

_¿De dónde lo sacó?_ Me quede mirando el cielo y de repente caí en cuenta de que no tenía ningún tema de conversación. Por alguna razón me sentía un poco nerviosa…

— ¿Y ustedes son amigos de Nathaniel? —ambos chicos fijaron su mirada en mí, como si hubiera dicho algo imperdonable.

—¿Yo, amigo de ese tipo tan patético? Nunca —declaró mordazmente Castiel mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el piso.

— Creo que dije algo que no debía. —el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hacia la reja de enfrente contemplando el panorama. Lo seguí y hablé improvisadamente. —Castiel

— ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo con fastidio

— Olvide darte las gracias por lo de ayer. Estaba totalmente distraída, casi me rompo la cara de no ser por ti. —evadí totalmente el tema anterior.

— Bueno, te distrajiste por estar mirándome a mí. No te culpo.

— Eres bastante modesto ¿verdad? —baje la vista y noté que la cajetilla se asomaba del bolso de su chamarra. Velozmente la tomé.

— ¡Hey!¿Qué haces?

— ¡Quítamelo si puedes!

Empecé a correr por la azotea y para mi buena suerte Castiel me siguió el juego y fue detrás de mí. La tensión fue desapareciendo un poco entre nosotros y eso me alegraba.

_So I put my faith in something unknown,_

_I've been living on such sweet nothing,_

_But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold,_

_I'm living on such sweet nothing._

Forcejeamos y jugamos unos minutos, cuando aventé la cajetilla demasiado alto y salió volando por encima de la reja y cayó en el patio. Castiel y yo nos asomamos lo más que pudimos. _Oh no._ La directora estaba ahí, volteando su alrededor con la caja en las manos.

— ¡Bajemos!

Corrimos hacia la puerta y Lysandro ya nos esperaba ahí. Los tres bajamos las escaleras y cuando llegamos al pasillo me encontré con Nathaniel cerca de la puerta de delegados. El rubio me vio en compañía de los chicos y me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta que no entré a clase?.. ¡Pero claro! Tenía clase de biología ._

Ahora recordaba que ayer también la tuve y Nathaniel estaba conmigo en esa clase. Tenía la sensación de que le empezaba a desagradar al delegado y eso me incomodaba. Castiel se despidió no sin antes burlarse de mi puntería y me quede a solas con Lysandro. Ambos teníamos literatura en la misma aula. Eso me distrajo un poco, ya que me encanta la literatura. Estuve conversando con él y también era su tópico favorito.

Sorprendentemente, me di cuenta que teníamos cosas en común y platicar con él era bastante sencillo y grato. No como con Castiel. Rápidamente aprendí que el pelirrojo puede ser bastante voluble.

* * *

Varias semanas pasaron pero fueron pocas las veces que me encontré con Castiel de regreso a casa. A pesar de ser mi famoso vecino, no he convivido mucho con él fuera del instituto. En esos días también conocí a varias chicas, Kim, Melody, Peggy y Rosalya, quien es novia de Leigh, el hermano de Lysandro.

Me dirigía a mi clase de álgebra después de compartir unas mortíferas palabras con Amber en el pasillo, cuando me encontré con Nathaniel.

— ¡Delegado!

— Janis, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Nathaniel ¿porque estas enfadado conmigo? — pregunte sinceramente. —El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Olvídalo. Solo me molestó un poco que desatendieras tus clases. No creo que Castiel sea una buena influencia, eso es todo.

— ¿Y sobre tu hermana?

— Amber es imposible, no te culpo. — Aceptó con resignación. Me asombró un poco oír a Nathaniel hablar así. — Ahora que recuerdo tengo un favor que pedirte.

— ¿De qué se trata? — el chico me dio unos papeles.

— ¿Podrías pedirle a Castiel que firme su justificante de ausencia? Parece que los dos se llevan muy bien y yo prefiero evitar encontrarme con él.

— Ok, lo intentare. — respondí dudosamente.— Pero con una condición.

— ¿Condición?

— Seamos amigos— dije extendiendo mi mano. Nathaniel sonrió y contesto el gesto.

_Esta vez no fue una sonrisa forzada._

Busqué a Castiel por toda la escuela, por un momento pensé que se encontraba en la azotea pero deseche la idea cuando vi a la directora rondar por ahí. Solo podía estar en un lugar. Donde lo vi por primera vez.

— ¿Saltándote clase otra vez? Tienes que firmar un justificante. — el pelirrojo gruñó.

— Dile a Nathaniel que no tengo intención de firmarlo.

— Oye espera, ¿pero no te meterás en problemas si no lo haces?

— No me importa, no le voy a dar gusto a ese idiota.

Suspiré. Ahora me daba cuenta que no iba a ser nada fácil. Me pase casi todo el día persiguiéndolo y solo lograba fastidiarlo más.

— ¡Que te he dicho que no voy a firmar nada! — exclamó con energía.

— Oye, yo solo estoy intentando hacer un favor que me pidieron.

— Ahora hazme un favor tú y déjame en paz. ¿Qué parte de "No voy a firmar" es la que no entiendes? Además, seguro que lo hace solo para que me expulsen del instituto. — Me froté los ojos con frustración.

— Entiendo. Entonces olvídalo. No quiero que te echen del colegio.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a devolverle el papel a Nathaniel, y buscandolo por los pasillos, en su lugar me encontré con Lysandro.

— Janis, ¿lista para regresar a casa?

— Si, solo tengo que devolverle algo a Nathaniel.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces de buen humor.

— Ah es solo que… bueno tú sabes. Castiel siendo Castiel.

— Comprendo. Pero trata de sonreír.

— ¿Uh?

— Eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes.

El chico de ojos impares se despidió con un gesto y yo me quede congelada. No supe bien como asimilar sus palabras. Me quede así un momento hasta que unos ruidos me sacaron de mi trance. Corrí para ver que sucedía. Eran Castiel y Nathaniel a punto de agarrarse a golpes. Avancé hacia ellos rápidamente.

— ¡Castiel espera, no te metas en más problemas! ¡No vale la pena!— exclamé tomando su mano antes de que le propinara el golpe al delegado, a quien sostenía del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Vete de aquí y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos! — vociferó y removió su mano de mi agarre con tanta fuerza que termine impactándome contra los casilleros, golpeándome la cabeza y caí sobre mi trasero. Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos unos segundos y se olvidaron de su pelea.

— ¿Janis estas bien? — corrió Nathaniel hacia mi preocupado y me ayudo a levantarme.

— Si gracias…— la verdad es que si me dolía un poco. El pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpí antes de que hablara.—¡Castiel eres un bruto!

Lo miré con rabia, tiré el justificante y salí corriendo. Llegue lo más rápido que pude a casa y me recosté en mi cama para que se me pasara la molestia. _Castiel puede ser un verdadero idiota si se lo propone… pero por alguna razón siempre buscó la forma de estar cerca de él …_

Poco a poco mi mente dejó de pensar y me quede dormida.

* * *

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, cuando un pequeño ruido cerca de mi ventana me hizo despertar. Ya había anochecido. Mire el reloj, la tía Carolina debería llegar en cualquier momento. Un ruido más fuerte me hizo sobresaltar y temerosa me acerque a la ventana. Ahora caía en cuenta de que no tenía nada a la mano para defenderme. Justo a punto de abrir la cortina, tocaron con firmeza el vidrio.

— ¡Castiel!— casi se me salen los pulmones del grito que di.

— ¡Ábreme rápido!— inmediatamente lo deje pasar y aterrizó en la alfombra de mi habitación.

— ¿Pero cómo rayos?— me asomé por la ventana indagando la forma en que el pelirrojo subió y era muy obvio. _La escalera de emergencia del edificio..._ — Eso fue peligroso Castiel ¿acaso estás loco?

El pelirrojo no traía su atuendo habitual, usaba una playera negra sin mangas. Sin querer me encontré mirando fijamente sus brazos, pero afortunadamente no me descubrió ya que parecía muy entretenido explorando mi habitación.

— Castiel ¿qué haces aquí?— hablé finalmente. Giró su cabeza hacia a mí.

— ¿Aún te duele?

— No… ya no.

— Oye ... Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No fue mi intención que te lastimaras.— admitió mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la nuca.

— Está bien, olvídalo.— respondí con honestidad, mirando el piso.

De repente sentí el peso de su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciando la parte lesionada. Noté que mis piernas flaquearon y no dije nada porque estaba segura de que las palabras no me saldrían coherentes. Quería alejar su mano de mí, pero a la vez quería que lo siguiera haciendo, incluso que se acercara más a mí. _Debo estar volviéndome loca._

— ¿Janis, estas aquí? — La puerta se abrió y mi tía quedo ahí, pasmada. Había llegado a casa y ni siquiera la escuché entrar por estar tan sumergida en mis pensamientos. Ahora que lo pienso, la luz estaba apagada y la situación parecía totalmente sospechosa. Me alejé de Castiel inmediatamente.

— Buenas noches Carolina— saludó Castiel, tranquilamente, como la fresca mañana.

— ¡T-tía! No es lo que estas—

— ¡Hola Castiel!, oh lo siento no quería interrumpir, sigan con lo suyo.— no me permitió terminar mi oración.

— ¡Tía no!

— No importa, de todos modos ya me iba— señaló Castiel.

— Oh no te vayas, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? !Traje sushi! — anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Castiel aceptó y ambos salieron de mi habitación. Me dejé caer sobre la cama. Mi corazón todavía latía a mil por hora. El sonido de mi celular anunció una llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— Janis, hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy cariño? — Me tranquilicé un poco al escuchar la voz de mamá — ¿Janis estás ahí?

— Aquí estoy. Mamá tengo algo que contarte.

— Dime, ¿está todo bien? Te escuchas algo alterada.

— Conocí a un chico que me gusta.

_And it's hard to learn,_

_And it's hard to love,_

_When you're giving me such sweet nothing,_

_Sweet nothing,_

_Sweet nothing,_

_You're giving me such sweet nothing._


	3. Rearrange

Gracias a todos sus adorados reviews, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, esta vez con una canción de mis cantautores favoritos, Miles Kane, ademas ahora el POV es de Lysandro.

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

_**Rearrange (Miles Kane)**_

* * *

_I wanna make your smoke and kisses_

_Black and White_

_Measure all your spinning whispers_

_In the loose moonlight_

_Magic from your fingers_

_Tingles down my spine_

_Colour in between the lines_

— ¡Hola Lysandro!

Tarareaba una buena canción en mi cabeza cuando repentinamente una tierna voz llamó mi nombre. La chica de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me dedicaba un gesto cordial mientras se aproximaba a mí.

— Janis, Buenos días.

Me parecía bastante singular, como los suaves tonos de su voz y su rostro angelical contrastaban con las botas negras y los atuendos tan singulares que suele usar. Aunque lo más único en ella, es su cálida sonrisa. Pasó a un lado mío y continúo su camino hacia su casillero.

— Estas mirándola mucho ¿no crees?

— ¿Hmm? — reconocí la voz detrás de mí — Buenos días Rosalya.

— Lys, hay algo que quiero preguntarte— me acorraló contra la pared. Suspiré tranquilamente.

— Tienes mucha energía esta mañana Rosa. ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿De qué se trata qué?

Castiel nos interrumpió. Rosa no dijo nada más y antes de irse me dirigió una mirada confidente. La observamos alcanzar a Janis y empezaron a charlar y caminar juntas.

— Ahora tiene mas amigas —comentó mi amigo refiriéndose a Janis.

— Eso es bueno ¿no crees?, cuando llegó al colegio, parecía llevarse bien solo con nosotros y su amigo Ken— Castiel chasqueó la lengua.

— Te estas olvidando de su "querido delegado".

Noté la burla tras su comentario. Escucharlo hablar así cuando Nathaniel está de por medio es bastante normal, pero sus palabras me dieron otra impresión que no pude definir.

_¿Acaso Castiel tiene algún interés en ella?_

Castiel es mi mejor amigo y es fácil de seguir la mayor parte de las veces. Pero a su vez puedo afirmar que con él no se puede estar seguro, así que no lo afirmó ni lo niego. Pero hay hechos. Unas semanas después de que nos hicieramos amigos, me llevó su lugar favorito de todo el colegio, en la azotea del edificio donde únicamente solía subir con su ex novia o solo._ A Janis la llevó un día después de conocerla_ .

Le divierte hacerla enfadar y aunque algunas veces suele llevarlo al extremo, siempre está al pendiente de ella, disimulándolo de todas las formas posibles, por supuesto. Incluso escribí unos versos para una canción nueva, pensando en ello el otro día.

_Por cierto, ¿En dónde está mi libreta?_

— Hey Lysandro, pon un poco más de atención— musitó Melody ya que nos encontrábamos en el salón de clase.

— ¿Cómo?

— Te acaban de asignar equipo para el proyecto de Psicología que tenemos que entregar la próxima semana. Estas con Nathaniel, Janis y Kim.

Nathaniel solicitó que nos reuniéramos en el salón de delegados para discutir como haríamos el proyecto, al final del día. Sin embargo entre clase y clase, vagué por los pasillos buscando mi cuaderno aunque no pude dar con él. Me dirigía a mi encuentro cuando mi amigo me interrumpió.

— Pobre de ti por tener que hacer equipo con ese imbécil.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu equipo?— cuestioné. Castiel bufó.

— Iris, Peggy y Amber.

— Bendito entre las mujeres— sonreí.

— Supongo que es una manera de decirlo.

Delante de nosotros emergiendo de la sala estaban Janis y Nathaniel. Ambos susurrando algo y riendo con complicidad. Observé a mi amigo de reojo y su gesto relajado se endureció inmediatamente. La pelinegra caminó hacia nosotros pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra Castiel le dedicó una mirada fría y se marchó.

— ¿Ahora cuál es su problema?

— Pronto se le pasara.

— Si es por Nath… en verdad quiero ser amiga de ambos, no es necesario que los dos se mezclen por ello. Entiendo que tienen sus diferencias y no pretendo indagar en ello, pero Castiel puede ser realmente pesado. ¿Crees que… deje de hablarme?— titubeó.

— Claro que no. Solo dale tiempo, creo que ya sabes cómo puede ser Castiel.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa sonrisa suya emergiendo de sus labios, propagándose incluso hasta sus ojos. Me resulta casi alentador presenciarla.

— Bueno, entonces vamos a la sala.

_Uneasy feeling churns inside of me_

_I'll draw it on a wall for you all to see_

_Trying to find a diamond in an avalanche_

_But you just haven't had the chance_

_Oh, let it out, let it out_

_Let it all out_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Let it all out_

_You rearrange my mind_

* * *

— Este viernes que entreguemos el proyecto, haré una pequeña fiesta en mi casa, todos ustedes están invitados, claro!— expusó Kim, emocionada.

— Ohh, ohh! !Yo estaré ahí sin falta!— contestó Janis —Nath, Lysandro, ustedes también vienen, ¿verdad?— Nathaniel enrojeció un poco.

— No lo sé Janis… se supone que tengo que darle unas tutorías Amber, ha estado un poco atrasada en Matemáticas.

— ¿En viernes por la noche? ¿En verdad Nath?— señaló incrédula.

— Vamos delegado, puedes traer a tu hermana consentida. ¿Qué hay de ti Lysandro?

Noté a Janis tensarse ante las palabras de Kim. Definitivamente la idea de que rubia asistiera no le agradaba.

— Estoy libre así que supongo que ahí estaré.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Esa es la actitud!— celebró la morena.

Salimos del colegio hora y media más tarde que los demás. La primera parte del proyecto nos correspondió a Janis y a mí, así que nos dirigimos a su apartamento para empezar a trabajar en ello.

* * *

_"Agorafobia : Trastorno de ansiedad por el cual una persona tiene ataques de miedo y ansiedad intensos al encontrarse en espacios abiertos, multitudes de gente o estar solo en el exterior."_

— No importa si viven en la ciudad o en el campo, las personas con este trastorno están expuestos a su fobia todo el tiempo …

— ¿Quieres escuchar un dato inútil? A mí me gustaría vivir algún día en el campo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Ajam! —sus elegantes dedos trenzaban sus finos cabellos azabaches mientras hablaba— siempre viví en Paris desde niña, y mi mamá solía contarme sobre sus días en la casa de campo de mi abuela en Lorena. Me encanta la ciudad, pero tal vez algún día cuando sea muy vieja me gustaría descansar en una pequeña casa con grandes pastos y aire fresco como mi abuela y mi madre en su niñez.

La miré con atención, sorprendido ante sus palabras. Casi pude notar un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, como si me hubiera contado un secreto innombrable.

— La extraño.

— ¿Hum?

— A mamá. Y a papá también.

— Entiendo. En un principio Leigh y yo también extrañábamos mucho a nuestros padres. Aunque no puedo comparar mi situación con la tuya— Sus ojos se abrieron curiosos— Cuando los visitamos, solo nos toma tres horas en la carretera y no un vuelo de diez horas.

— No sabía que ustedes vivían por su cuenta.

— Así es, aunque yo aun dependo de mis padres, Leigh es mayor y tiene su propia boutique, yo solo vivo con él. En un principio quería estudiar directamente en Paris, pero preferí quedarme con mi hermano, además la distancia de aquí a la capital es solo de una hora, no creo que sea algún problema cuando se trate de la universidad.

— Entiendo. ¿Entonces, también los extrañas?

— En ocasiones, pero es porque solemos visitarlos con frecuencia. Yo crecí en una granja ¿sabes?

— ¿ Y te gustaba?

— Me gustaba. Uno de mis pasatiempos era jugar con los conejos del establo… aunque Leigh no parecía simpatizar mucho con la vida del campo.

Caía en cuenta que esa era realmente la primera vez que teníamos una conversación seria, sin interrupciones. Palabras fluidas y silencios que no eran incómodos, al contrario, silencios que reflejaban que gozaba de su compañía. Algo poco común, tomando en cuenta que no llevamos tanto tiempo conociéndonos.

Un fuerte estruendo nos hizo saltar de nuestros asientos. La música se filtraba por debajo nuestro, guitarras eléctricas y una batería constante rompió la armonía en la que nos encontrábamos.

— Es la hora de poner música al máximo volumen. Como puedes ver, Castiel no solo es un encantador amigo, sino también un encantador vecino— dijo sarcásticamente.— Su celular vibró y leyó el mensaje unos segundos— Tengo que bajar, mi tía salió temprano de su oficina y trajo unos mosaicos algo pesados con ella.

— Yo puedo bajar y ayudarla, no te preocupes— dije con naturalidad.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Totalmente.

Bajé al encuentro con la tía de Janis, la puerta de Castiel resonaba con la potencia del sonido. Llegando a la entrada me presenté.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lysandro, soy un conocido de Janis, ahora mismo nos encontrabam—

— ¡Ohhhh! Con que eres tú el chico de los ojos bicolores.

— … ¿Disculpe?— pareció haber dicho algo que no debía y cubrió sus labios.

— Nada… nada olvídalo jajá.— rió de manera nerviosa— ¿Se encontraban haciendo qué?

— Un proyecto del instituto.

— ¡Oh! que interesante.

— Déjeme ayudarla…

—¡Gracias, gracias que caballeroso eres!

Conversamos un poco en el camino y Janis nos recibió con una taza de té. Carolina parecía sorprendida por mi amistad con Castiel ya que nunca me había visto en el edificio antes. No suelo ir con tanta frecuencia a su departamento, la mayoría de las veces él es quien viene a mi casa y solemos ensayar en el garaje, solo en las ocasiones en que Leigh está de buen humor, es por eso que usamos el sótano del colegio con más frecuencia.

Anocheció y Janis me acompaño a la salida. Bajando las escaleras, nos topamos con Castiel. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y cerraba su puerta dispuesto salir.

— ¿Lys? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de cual era mi departamento otra vez?

— No es eso. Estaba con Janis y Carolina— aspiró ávidamente su cigarro y exhaló el humo lentamente, estudiándonos con la mirada.

— ¿Oh si?

— Si.— contesto Janis.

— Lys, vamos adentro— Se arrepintió de su salida y quería hablarme de algo. Me despedí de mi amiga, dispuesto a seguir a Castiel cuando la voz de Janis nos detuvo.

— ¿Porque estas ignorándome?

— Vete a dormir, las niñas como tú se van a la cama temprano.

— Idiota.

Regresó a su departamento dándole una mirada desdeñosa.

— ¿Porque estas enfadado con ella?

— No estoy enfadado. Solo es entretenido hacerla rabiar.

— No creo que ella piense lo mismo.

— ¿Iras este viernes a la fiesta de Kim?— cambió el tema drásticamente. Se quitó su chamarra y la arrojo a su sofá viejo donde Demonio dormía plácidamente.

— Sí, eso tenía en mente.

— ¿Ese simplón de Nathaniel ira?

— Lo dudo mucho.

— Genial. Esto se pone mejor a cada segundo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Debrah.

Tenía semanas que no escuchaba ese nombre salir de la boca de Castiel.— ¿Que hay con ella?

— Se comunicó con Melody y le dijo que se encontraba en la ciudad. Kim planea invitarla este Viernes.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Melody acaba de enviarme un mensaje.

— Ella y tú no son tan cercanos. ¿Cuál es su propósito?

— No lo sé. Tal vez Debrah…— No termino su oración y se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un rostro confundido y exasperado.— Realmente no sé. No debería importarme.

— Tu reacción expresa lo contrario…

— ¿Es tan obvio?

Después de un rato regresé a casa. Me dispuse a preparar una cena rápida y ligera para mi hermano y yo. Suspiré satisfecho, coloqué los alimentos sobre la mesa y unos minutos después Leigh hizo aparición.

— Hermano, ¿Que tal tu día?

— Cansado. Mucho trabajo en la boutique— se quitó su saco y lo guardo con cuidado en el guardarropa. Siempre cauteloso cuando se trata de sus prendas.— Oh, ¿Rosalya hablo contigo hoy?— Súbitamente recordé su extraña actitud de la mañana.

— Ah … sobre eso—

— ¿Entonces, mi pequeño hermanito por fin esta enamorado?— me interrumpió.

— Leigh, ¿de que estas hablando?— contesté desconfiadamente.

— No levantes esa ceja, ya conozco ese gesto. Tomare eso como un no. Lástima, Rosa casi nunca se equivoca en estas cosas.

— En verdad, no sé de qué estás hablando, no tuve tiempo de hablar con Rosa hoy.

— Oh ya veo. Entonces dime tú si sus sospechas tienen fundamento. ¿Te gusta esa chica?

— ¿Cuál chica? Espero no se refiera a Nina, ya le había dicho antes que no.

— No, la chica nueva, la vecina de Castiel.

— ¿Janis? ¿La conoces?

— Rosa me ha hablado de ella pero es todo. Dice que es bonita ¿Lo es?— no mencioné nada por un momento pero luego respondí sinceramente.

— Sí. Muy bonita.

— ¿Y te cae bien? ¿Te agrada su compañía?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Entonces si te gusta?

_¿Que si me gusta Janis?_ No estoy muy seguro de saber qué es lo que realmente significa. Aunque desde que la vi entrar a la tienda de mi hermano, indudablemente llamo mi atención.

Yo me encontraba acomodando algunos vestidos en los tubos de metal de los aparadores y la chica inspeccionaba con atención cada uno de los anaqueles. La perdí de vista un momento solo para encontrarla unos segundos después a unos milímetros de mi cara entre una cascada de prendas.

_Un cabello tan largo y liso, hombros descubiertos e inmaculados, ojos grandes y radiantes._

Por supuesto, Janis es una chica hermosa. _"Bonitos ojos"_ fue lo que ella dijo aquella vez. Si bien la gente se muestra curiosa, contadas personas hacen algún comentario al respecto. La chica ni siquiera me había preguntado mi nombre y simplemente se dio la vuelta.

Fue bastante grato cuando días después mientras tomaba una siesta en la azotea, lo primero que se encontraron mis ojos al abrirlos fuera precisamente ella.

A pesar de mi afición por escribir versos y componer mis propias canciones, jamás lo he hecho basado en mis propias experiencias. Cuando conocí a Rosa, hubo un momento en que confundí mi simpatía con ella por algo más, es una chica linda y divertida, pero rápidamente aclare mi mente, dándome cuenta de mi error. Incluso fui yo quien a petición de Leigh los hizo acercarse un poco más. No me gusta inmiscuirme en esos asuntos pero mi hermano puede ser muy terco.

* * *

El viernes llegó. Terminamos nuestro trabajo en equipo y pude notar la ansiedad de Castiel durante toda la semana. Esa noche Leigh me prestó su auto ya que tendría una cita romántica con Rosalya en casa y no me acompañarían. Pasé por mi mejor amigo antes de ir a casa de Kim y entró al vehículo, dejando el rastro de su loción.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos?

— Espera un minuto. ¿Janis no viene con nosotros?

— Ella fue con Kim antes, para ayudarla a organizar.

En cuestión de treinta minutos nos encontrábamos en casa de Kim. Estacionamos el auto y nos adentramos al lugar. Había bastante gente y vasos rojos y azules por doquier para tan solo ser una "pequeña fiesta". Apenas entramos y Castiel se separó de mí, seguramente buscando alguna pista de Debrah.

Kim y yo estudiamos en la misma escuela media y algunos conocidos se encontraban ahí. Conversando con ellos divise a Janis. Sus hermosos ojos relucían más que siempre, una línea negra trazada en sus orillas y sus labios rosas resplandecían. La perdí de vista un rato tratando de buscar a Castiel pero no logré encontrarlo y el lugar se llenaba de más gente a cada minuto.

Mucho después distinguí las voces de Nathaniel y Castiel. _¿Nathaniel esta aqui?_. Aceleré mi búsqueda y di con ellos temiendo que hubieran empezado una pelea, pero no era eso. No se trataba de ellos.

Amber y Janis intentaban de abofetearse mientras los chicos las detenían.

— ¡Nath! Vamos sueltameeeeee!

— Pero Amber, Janis no ha empezado nada y ¿en qué momento empezaste a beber?, se supone que estoy aquí para cuidarte, ¿qué le voy a decir a mamá y papá?

— Nath vamos a la cocina a prepararle un café caliente y con eso bastara— sugirió Charlotte y el delegado la siguió a pesar de las rabietas y los intentos de su hermana por huir.

— ¿En dónde está Kim?— Castiel soltó a Janis mientras Iris y Melody la ayudaban a sentarse.

— No la hemos visto en un rato, debe estar ocupada manteniendo las cosas bajo control— comentó agitadamente Iris al oírse el estruendo de un chico caer por las escaleras. Janis tomó un vaso rojo de la mesa próxima y lo bebió de un solo trago y se puso de pie nuevamente.

— Castiel, vamos a bailar— pronunció decidida. Mi amigo la miró de arriba a abajo y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu novio Ken no está contigo hoy?

— Ken la pasa en París con su mamá los fines de semana. ¡Y ya te he dicho que no es mi novio!

— Intenta con alguien más. Debe haber algún valiente por ahí que se atreva.

Janis en lugar de enfadarse y gritarle como suele hacerlo, no dijo nada y bajó su mirada.

_Castiel, esta vez la heriste._

— Ok. No es necesario intentar buscar a algún valiente. Seguro que Nath baila conmigo si se lo pido.— Entregó el vaso que tenía en sus manos a una deprimida Melody y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba el delegado de nuestra clase cuando Castiel la tomó por el codo deteniéndola. La puso frente suyo y la acercó a su rostro, para olfatearla.— ¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo? No hagas tonterías.

— ¡Dejame ir!

— Castiel, Lysandro, hasta que los encuentro. Es genial que hayan venido, tuve que salir un momento pero ya estoy de regreso— Kim apareció detrás de nosotros.

— Lysandro, llévala a su departamento.— Ordenó Castiel y me entregó a la chica como si se tratase de algún objeto.

— ¡No me trates como algún objeto!

— Lysandro, tal vez sea mejor que si la lleves a casa. Janis tiene cero tolerancia hacia el alcohol.—comentó Melody.

Castiel desapareció tratando de hablar con Kim. Definitivamente su interés esa noche era su ex novia y solo su ex novia. Convencí a Janis de que subiera al auto y la llevé a su edificio. El tráfico de la noche hizo que nos demoráramos más en llegar y ella ya se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero.

— Janis hemos llegado— musité.

La chica dormía plácidamente. Era la primera vez que podía observarla con sus ojos cerrados. Sus pestañas largas caían como una sombrilla sobre su cutis. Acerqué mi mano lentamente para quitar los flequillos de su frente.

Salí del auto, abrí la puerta de atrás y la cargué para llevarla arriba. Inconscientemente rodeó mi cuello y dejo caer su ligero cuerpo entre mis brazos. Suspiró.

Entreabrió sus parpados y pude darme cuenta que aun dormía y probablemente estaba soñando. Inesperadamente sus tibios dedos rozaron mis mejillas y lograron encontrar mis labios. Yo estaba deslumbrado al sentir las yemas de sus dedos y paralizado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lentamente la chica acercó su boca a la mía.

Embriagador. Y no precisamente por su estado etílico, sino por la sensación que causo en mi sentir sus tersos labios haciendo contacto con los míos. Automáticamente recibí su calidez y su húmeda lengua participó intensificando el contacto. Mi mente me dictaba alejarme pero el contacto era casi divino y por alguna razón no pude rechazarla y me encontré devolviendo el beso con impetú.

— C-astiel… idi …o.. ta— masculló entre sueños, su boca todavia a unos centimentros de la mía.

Se separó y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Con cuidado la llevé arriba, Carolina recibiéndola y dándome las gracias por tomarme la molestia de llevarla. Baje rápidamente y puse en marcha el auto, dirigiéndome a la fiesta nuevamente.

Estaba fascinado, estupefacto, agitado. Todo a la vez, por el efecto que me provocó besar a Janis y por el hecho de que sin estar en su juicio, ella me besó pensando que yo…

_¿A Janis le gusta Castiel?_

Sintonicé la radio para distraerme un poco de mis pensamientos, aunque no fue de mucha ayuda.

_Oh, let it out, let it out_

_Let it all out_

_Let it out, let it out_

_Let it all out_

_You rearrange my mind_

_You rearrange my mind_

Llegué a mi destino y mi amigo se encontraba afuera fumando, viendo el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No pudo venir.—pronunció secamente— Me veo patético.

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

— Ya no tiene sentido ¿verdad? —tomó la colilla del tabaco y lo dejo caer violentamente.

— ¿Aun tienes cigarrillos?— Castiel asintió y extendió la cajetilla, un semblante curioso en su rostro, debido a que no suelo fumar con frecuencia.

— ¿Te aseguraste de que esa niña se metiera a la cama y abrazara su oso de peluche?

— Eso creo — sonreí.

— Perfecto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Una sensación de hormigueo aun recorriendo mi boca, una sensación sublime.

_ ¿Enamorarse?_ El vivo ejemplo estaba parado a un lado mío. Esta bastante claro que Castiel aún no logra superar lo suyo con Debrah, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo. Son cosas que no puedes evitar. Con lo que a mi respecta, aún no estoy seguro de lo que todo ese conlleva.

Sin embargo, de repente la idea no parecía improbable, incluso parecía esperanzadora.

— Janis es… especial— dije súbitamente. Mi amigo me miró un momento mientras exhalaba el humo de mi cigarrillo.

— Lo sé.


	4. Fantasy

Lamento el enorme retraso. Solo les aviso que no pienso dejar un fic inconcluso ni nada por el estilo, asi que de ahora en adelante actualizare seguido. :)

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

_**Fantasy (Dye)**_

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y el techo color marfil de mi habitación se convirtió en mi campo visual. Estaba un poco entumecida y sentía el cuerpo languidecido. Rápidamente me di cuenta de aún llevaba las ropas que portaba el día anterior y todo vino a mi mente_. La fiesta de Kim…_

Lo último que recordaba era haber subido al auto de Lys y eso es todo, de ahí todo es negro. Probablemente porque me quede dormida, no es como si hubiera ingerido tanto alcohol para tener lagunas mentales. Aunque es verdad que me puse algo borracha.

Me incorporé, me quité los jeans y las medias y me dirigí al baño a llenar la tina de agua caliente, necesitaba asearme con urgencia. Tía Carolina no estaba por ninguna parte, los sábados también tiene que ir a su oficina.

Una vez estuvo listo, me sumergí en las cálidas burbujas y puse play a mi iPod y me relaje un poco a la par de la música que sonaba.

_The walls so high and you_

_won't feel_

_The moon is always spying on_

_your fears_

_I make it to the golden geek_

_and fail_

_So then you throw your fantasy away_

_to fade_

De repente los sucesos del día anterior vinieron a mi mente como una ráfaga de aire. _No puede ser, ayer Amber y yo nos agarramos a manotazos… y después… ¡invité a Castiel a bailar conmigo!_ Maldije mi estupidez, en mis cinco sentidos no hubiera tenido aquel atrevimiento pero la cerveza me entorpeció el buen juicio. Además, recuerdo que se burló de mí.

¿Porque me gusta Castiel? En realidad no lo sé… tal vez solo se trate de una simple atracción y es todo, después se me pasara. Además, él es un chico complicado y tosco, o al menos aparenta serlo, definitivamente no es que su personalidad me haya hechizado_… ¿o sí?_ Recordé brevemente aquel día, cuando se infiltró en mi habitación para disculparse.

— No siempre es un completo idiota— reflexioné en voz baja.

A pesar de repasar aquellos sucesos en mi mente, tenía la sensación de que se me olvidaba algo importante, pero por mas que intenté recordar nada vino a mi cabeza. _Seguramente es mi propia paranoia ..._

El fin de semana restante estuve castigada, al parecer tía Carolina es más responsable de lo que aparenta y no le agradó que llegara en estado etílico a casa, pero al menos no me delato con mis padres.

Hice algunos deberes importantes, unas ecuaciones algebraicas y un pequeño ensayo para la clase de literatura. El domingo por la noche me puse a ver_ "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos"_, una de mis películas favoritas, con mamá. Claro, ella desde Australia y yo aquí en la sala del departamento. Ambas estábamos conectadas vía _Skype_. Antes teníamos la costumbre de mirar una película los Domingos juntas, y la distancia no iba a dejar que rompiéramos la tradición.

Se hizo tarde y me dirigí a la cama no sin antes darle las buenas noches a mi tía que se encontraba en el baño aplicándose una mascarilla y llevando a cabo algún tipo de ritual embellecedor.

— Oh Janis, por cierto, pronto invitare a mi novio a cenar para que lo conozcas. —eso me tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡¿Tienes novio!?

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creías que era una solterona?

— No, pero hasta hace poco estabas libre y sin compromiso…

— Apenas empezamos a salir. Lo conocí en la oficina, estaba solicitando un asesor para renovar el aspecto de su departamento y ¡Voala! Nos flechamos el uno con el otro— se sonrojó.

— Pues me alegra, ojala sea guapo- bromeé.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

* * *

El lunes temprano iba por los pasillos a encontrarme con Nathaniel hacia la sala de delegados. Normalmente siempre suelo buscarlo y después vamos juntos a nuestras clases, tenemos casi el mismo horario a excepción de una o dos materias. De repente una cara extrañamente familiar me distrajo. Era un señor de unos cuarenta años, de cabello ralo y con anteojos, se encontraba hablando con la directora_. Yo lo he visto en alguna parte…_

— Janis… —una voz detrás de mí interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿Ken?— ah pero claro, por fin recordé—¿Que está haciendo tu papá aquí?

— Esta aclarando los detalles de mi traslado.

— ¿Apenas? Y hace mucho tiempo que estas estudiando aquí.

— No, es justo lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que me voy a trasladar de instituto otra vez—un semblante triste se apodero de su siempre sonriente rostro.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque?

— Papá se enteró de los altercados que hubo entre Amber y yo. Como imaginaras no está nada orgulloso de que su hijo sufra _bullying_ a manos de una mujer así que me ha inscrito en una academia militar en París. No tengo opción, así que me vuelvo con mamá a la capital …

— ¡No lo puedo creer! y todo debido a esa maldita de rubia oxigenada!— exclamé con pura sinceridad. Ken puede incordiarme algunas veces, pero le aprecio solemnemente.

— No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo—se quitó un momento los lentes y los limpió mirando hacia el piso, noté que estuvo llorando momentos antes— pero no te pongas triste por mi partida, ¡Toma!—sacó de su mochila un oso de peluche y me lo entregó —Regresare algún día ¡te lo prometo!

Nuevamente, no soy buena con las despedidas. Después de todo creo que extrañare al pequeño Ken. Casi sin pensar me incliné un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él se ruborizó completamente como un jitomate.

* * *

— ¡Y todo esto por culpa de esa desgraciada!— pronuncié con furia pero inmediatamente sentí la mirada dura del rubio que estaba a mi lado.— Jeje, lo siento —a veces se me olvida que esa chica tan incordiosa es hermana de Nath.

— Veas como lo veas no creo que sea malo para Ken. Eso puede ayudarlo a fortalecer su carácter, ¿No lo crees?—Nath sacó una pequeña fotografía del bolsillo de su camisa blanca y me la dio— Toma, un pequeño detalle, Kim la tomó aquel día.

Eché un vistazo. Éramos Nathaniel y yo posando para la cámara. Me había olvidado de que nos habían hecho una foto. Noté que en el fondo estaba Amber haciendo un gesto ridículo y eso me causo gracia. La guardé en la bolsa trasera de mis jeans.

— Gracias Nath.

Nos encontrábamos almorzando en el patio. Me puso al tanto sobre lo que no recordaba de la fiesta de Kim, y como sus padres lo castigaron a él por no cuidar "bien" a Amber aquel día. Era realmente injusto, a estas alturas podía darme cuenta de que la relación de Nathaniel con sus papás no era la mejor. Me encontraba cavilando sobre ello cuando noté a Castiel caminar en dirección nuestra. Inmediatamente mi corazón se estremeció.

El pelirrojo nos miró de soslayo y siguió su camino. Me quedé observando su espalda unos segundos hasta que pude escuchar que alguien me hablaba. Nathaniel me hablaba.

— ¿Eh Janis?

— ¿Huh?— El rubio sacudió las murusas del sándwich que comía de su pantalón y me sonrío de lado—¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Castiel —abrí mis ojos como platos.

— ¿T-tan obvio es?—tartamudeé. El chico solo asintió.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Cuando llegue aquí no tenía ni la más mínima intención de buscar algún interés amoroso, esto sucedió sin que me diera cuenta.

Además todo esto es como una sensación nueva. Si, ya había tenido un novio antes, pero no fue realmente gran cosa, éramos unos niños. De hecho llegamos a aquel acuerdo porque él me retó una partida extrema de tetris y si perdía me haría su novia. Evidentemente, acepté porque él no me desagradaba, todo lo contrario, me encantaban sus ojos azules. Salimos un tiempo, y lo único que hacíamos era jugar videojuegos y tomarnos de las manos. Aunque recuerdo bien que la primera vez que intentamos besarnos de manera "adulta", al sentir una lengua intrusa dentro de mi boca me espanté tanto que lo abofetee y salí corriendo. Fue muy vergonzoso. Pero en fin, después de todo supongo que aquel fue mi primer amor.

Caminaba hacia mi próxima clase, recordando aquello cuando algo en el piso llamó mi atención. Era una pequeña caja. Me incliné un poco para recogerla y leí en voz alta. "Prudence, Contenido: 10 condones de látex". _Huh... ¿ Condones!?_

— ¡Janis!—una voz femenina gritó mi nombre tan fuerte que seguramente se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Volteé rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Rosalya?

— Dime por favor que no has leído lo que decía la caja— dijo con voz agitada.

— Si lo leí.

— Jajajaja, ya veo— sonrío de manera nerviosa—¿me los podrías dar por favor?—extendí mi mano y se los entregué.

— Con que eran tuyos. Sé más cuidadosa, un profesor pudo habérselos encontrado tal y como yo lo hice.

— No me di cuenta en qué momento se cayeron de mi bolso. Si los hubiera perdido aquí en el colegio, Leigh habría pegado el grito en el cielo. ¿Me podrías guardar el secreto?—la peli-plateada junto la palmas de sus manos como si suplicara.

— No tienes que pedírmelo, ¿a quién podría contarle una cosa así? —reí.

— Gracias Janis, lo sé— Rosa volteó a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y cautelosamente abrió la caja y me dio uno de los preservativos que contenía—toma, te lo regalo.—sentí que mis orejas empezaron a arder.

— P-pero Rosa, yo no necesito algo como esto— murmuré intentando rechazar aquel objeto—¡ni siquiera tengo novio!

— ¿Y que con eso? puedes usarlo para una emergencia, anda es en muestra de agradecimiento— Dudé un poco pero finalmente lo guarde en mi pantalón. A nadie le hace daño tener un condón de reserva para protegerse, eso es indudable.

El día pasó rápido, busque a Lysandro entre los pasillos pero no lo vi ni una sola vez. Quería agradecerle que me llevara a casa, pero era como si se hubiera escondido. _Probablemente no vino hoy._

* * *

Antes de llegar a casa fui al supermercado a hacer algunas compras. Poco después, tomé el autobús el cual estaba atiborrado de gente y entre las bolsas que llevaba y el movimiento del vehículo, tropecé con mis propios torpes pies, pero antes de que mi cara se estampara con el piso, una mano fuerte me sujetó por la cintura. Giré mi cabeza rápidamente para dar las gracias, pero me encontré con unos ojos grises mirándome fijamente. _¿Castiel?_

Después de unos minutos tomamos asiento, uno junto del otro. Me sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Había tráfico.

— Eres bastante divertida cuando te encuentras borracha, ¿sabías?

— Oh cállate.

— Es la verdad— noté que llevaba una pequeña bolsa del super.—¿Y qué? ¿Estas desconsolada porque tu novio se ha ido?, escuché a Iris comentarlo esta mañana.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Ken nunca ha sido mi novio? Pero para ser franca, si me entristece un poco. Va a ser raro sin él alrededor ¿sabes? prácticamente ha estado a lado mío desde el segundo año de la escuela media.

— Hmm, eso es ser perseverante.

— ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?— cambié súbitamente el tema.

— Mi cena— Castiel tomó la bolsa y saco uno por uno los artículos que llevaba. Eran unos cacahuates salados, un ramen instantáneo, unas pastillas de menta, y una soda.

— Debes estar bromeando, ¿acaso comes ese tipo de porquerías todos los días?— el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia— para vivir solo, pensé que sabrías cocinar.

— Lo he intentado, pero la última vez casi quemó mi departamento—confesó. Imagine la escena en mi mente y solté una risita, pero a él no le causó mucha gracia.—¿Que es tan divertido? ¿A caso tu si sabes?

— Por supuesto— afirmé con la cabeza. El chico tomó las bolsas que llevaba en la mano con velocidad, e inspeccionó su interior.

— ¿Nuggets de pollo? Vaya, no tenía idea de que fueras una chef certificada—señaló irónicamente.

— ¡Hoy planeaba hacer una cena rápida eso es todo! —Castiel se quedó callado y me estudió un momento con esos ojos penetrantes suyos.—¿Q-que sucede?

El chico parecía a punto de decir algo, pero el repentino freno del autobús nos distrajo a ambos. Castiel levantó la mirada.—Esta es nuestra parada.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Yo me encontraba pensando con determinación algo que se me acababa de ocurrir, pero me daba mucha pena tan siquiera mencionarlo. Sin embargo los escalones casi terminaban y yo tendría que dirigirme a mi departamento y Castiel al suyo así que solté lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

— Castiel …

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Quieres subir a cenar?

El pelirrojo me miró con extrañeza unos segundos pero después su gesto habitual de siempre regresó.

— No lo creo. —su rechazo inmediato ante mi ofrecimiento casi me hizo sudar frío, pero después de unos segundos, continuó hablando— La última vez no parecías muy contenta— Comprendí que se refería al sushi que le invitó tía Carolina la otra vez.

— Es diferente… esta vez te estoy invitando yo.

— ¿Está tu tía en casa?

— No

— Interesante.—sonrío con picardía.

— ¡No pienses cosas raras!— cambié de idea en un santiamén— mejor, olvídalo.— Me di la vuelta y subí corriendo. _Siempre tiene que hacerme desatinar ¿cierto? _

Pero por alguna razón desconocida, bueno, tal vez desconocida no, pero por alguna razón que mi mente no alcanzó a discernir, después de unas horas me encontraba frente a la puerta de Castiel con un _tupperware _lleno de ensalada y nuggets. Toqué el timbre y esperé un momento. Seguramente miró por el ojillo de la puerta y después de unos segundos abrió. Llevaba un cigarrillo entre los labios.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó. Yo no dije nada y extendí lo que llevaba en mis manos. El pelirrojo examinó su contenido un instante y después de exhalar el humo de su cigarro, habló secamente— Pasa.

_¿Huh? ¿Castiel acaba de invitarme a pasar a su departamento?_

— ¡¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí afuera?!—vociferó. Lentamente me adentré al lugar y cerré la puerta detrás mío. A primera vista, definitivamente el departamento del pelirrojo representaba el estereotipo de la _utopía_ de un hombre soltero viviendo por sí mismo. _Bueno, en este caso, más bien un adolescente._

Tomé asiento en un sofá negro y el pelirrojo guardó la comida en su pequeño refrigerador. Llevaba la playera negra sin mangas del otro día y su cabello estaba atado en una pequeña coleta.

— ¿Quieres conocer a alguien?

— ¿Alguien?

— ¡¿Quieres o no?!—exclamó.

— De acuerdo- acepté no muy convencida.

Abrió la puerta de lo que supongo era su habitación (lo deduje por los posters pegados en ella) y un perro _doberman_ adulto hizo su aparición. El chico lo llevaba con la correa cautelosamente.—Él es "Demonio".

Me acerqué hacia el animal y apoye mis rodillas en el piso mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Demonio dócilmente se dejaba hacer y movía su cola como una matraca.

— Hmp. Parece que le agradas.

— Parece que le agrado— repetí. Con más seguridad, Castiel soltó la correa y el perro se abalanzó sobre mí pero de manera amistosa mientras intentaba lamer mi rostro.

— ¡Hey Demonio!

— Lo tengo bajo control— dije incorporándome—siempre le he agradado a los animales.

— De eso me doy cuenta— se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer— por eso tú y el delegado se llevan tan bien ¿cierto?

Resoplé ante su mordaz comentario.

— En ese caso, a ti también te agrado, ¿No es así?— inquirí.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que tú me agradas? —sonrió sarcásticamente

Capté a la perfección su juego y tomé uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo aventé a su rostro. Él respondió de misma manera. Pronto estábamos aventándonos mutuamente todos los cabezales del sofá mientras un confundido Demonio nos miraba y brincaba alrededor nuestro emocionado. Extendí mi mano y me robe la cinta que sujetaba el cabello de Castiel y los rojos cabellos cayeron como una cascada mientras el trataba de dominarme haciéndome cosquillas en las costillas.

— ¡Castiel! E-soo no, jajaja, ¡Para por favor!—imploré con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

La sensación era agonizante pero aún así mi cerebro estaba alerta de que las fuertes y ásperas manos de Castiel tocaban mi piel y eso me ponía los nervios de punta. Así estuvimos un largo rato, porque nadie cedía ni planeaba perder pero entre tanto forcejear el uno con el otro sentí que algo había caído de mis jeans. Entonces inesperadamente recordé con preocupación. ¡_Oh no puede ser!_

Un silencio agobiante se apodero de la habitación, incluso Demonio dejó de ladrar_. ¡La fotografía de Nathaniel y el condón que me dio Rosa!_ Pero cuando tomé los objetos en mis manos intentado esconderlos, era demasiado tarde. Castiel lo había visto todo.

Por un segundo divisé confusión en esos ojos grisáceos que me miraban juzgándome. Era bastante sospechoso, una fotografía de Nathaniel y yo juntos y un condón. Incluso yo también hubiera puesto la misma expresión y pensado lo peor, si yo estuviera en la posición de Castiel o cualquiera que hubiera visto aquello.

— Cas …

— Sera mejor que subas, ya se está haciendo tarde.

— ¡No es lo que estás pensando! Yo—

— No necesitas darme explicaciones, ¿acaso te las estoy pidiendo?—me interrumpió tajantemente. Noté irritación en sus palabras.—Vete de una buena vez.

La frialdad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras me congelaron la sangre y salí de ahí sin poder defenderme. ¡Maldita sea! Siempre que parece haber un avance entre Castiel y yo siempre sucede algo que lo entorpece. _¿Pero acaso esto podría significar que esta celoso?_ _Es una remota posibilidad, pero no puedo saberlo, no hay forma de saberlo incluso si se lo llegara a preguntar directamente_. Esa noche no pude dormir.

_Oh and I take, _

_take it in vain_

_So I fake, _

_fake it again_

_Could I_

_not take it in vain? Oh,_

_could I_

_not fake it again?_

_Can't I_

_not take it in pain? __Oh,_

_can't I_

_not fake it again?_

* * *

Sobra decirlo pero al otro día lo primero que hice fue tratar de aclarar lo que sea que se le haya cruzado por la mente a Castiel. El pelirrojo iba por los pasillos con Lysandro y lo intercepté. No iba a permitir que se fuera sin poder limpiar mi nombre.

— Eso es todo, así que no te imagines cosas que no son ¿De acuerdo?—Le conté todo a Castiel. Bueno, casi todo, solo exceptúe el nombre de Rosalya en toda la conversación. Después de todo le había hecho una promesa. El pelirrojo esperó a que terminara y una vez fue así, hizo el ademán de alejarse sin mencionar una sola palabra. Lysandro lo esperaba en el otro extremo del pasillo.—¡Oye Castiel, di algo!

— Sí que eres molesta... Ya te he escuchado, ¿qué más quieres de mí?—arrugó sus cejas mientras hablaba.

Entonces la realidad cayó sobre mí como una cubetada de agua fría. _A él ni siquiera le importa si hay algo entre Nath y yo._

_— _Tienes razón, no se porque me tomo la molestia de hablar de manera cordial contigo.

Durante el resto del mes apenas si nos dirigimos la palabra. Solo para lo estrictamente necesario. Todo era hostil entre nosotros y era una situación desesperante para mi, porque yo queria sentirme cerca de él, como antes.

Me encontraba en una de las jardineras del colegio, repasando unos apuntes de psicología cuando una voz grave llamó mí nombre suavemente detrás de mí.

— Lysando, hola ...

— Janis, has estado cabizbaja últimamente. ¿Algo sucedió entre ustedes?

— ¿Ustedes?

— Castiel y tú son fáciles de leer. No hay que ser un genio para que me dé cuenta.

Decidí contarle lo que había sucedido a Lysandro mientras el asentía. El chico pasó una de sus manos por su inmaculada barbilla.

— Rosalya fue quien te lo dio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Ella misma me lo dijo.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Sabes? No deberías preocuparte mucho. Castiel es como es, pero no lo hace con la intención de lastimarte con sus acciones. Lo conozco.

— Supongo que debe ser así. Aunque no sé hasta cuando seguiremos de esta manera, yo también lo he estado evitando.

— Seguramente el será el primero en ceder.

— ¿ Eso crees?

— Si

— ¿ Porque?

— Porque le importas. De no ser así, ¿porque tomaría esa actitud tan contrapuesta?

— No estoy tan segura…

— En todo caso, contigo aplicaría lo mismo. Te afecta lo que sucede entre ustedes y evidentemente, te preocupa lo que piense de ti ¿pero porque? ¿Puedes responderlo con honestidad?

_Porque me interesa. Porque me siento atraída hacia él, no importa lo que haga es como un imán. Porque me gusta ser su amiga. Porque quiero que note mi presencia. Porque él me gusta demasiado._

— Porque me importa. —contesté resumidamente. No estaba dispuesta a confesarle todo lo que paso por mi mente a Lys. Al menos no, todavía.

— Eso ya lo sé.

— Gracias Lys. Hablar contigo siempre me reconforta y de alguna manera siempre estás ahí para mí cuando lo más necesito, y no solo esta vez. No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo de la fiesta de Kim.

— No es necesario agradecerlo.

— Para mí sí lo es.

— No te preocupes.—el chico clavó su mirada bicolor en mi un instante— pero sabes, hay algo que si puedes hacer a cambio por mi.

— ¡Lo que sea!

De repente sentí los dedos de Lysandro sobre mi rostro. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que lo hizo para formar una sonrisa en mi boca con sus propios dedos.

— Con eso es suficiente—dijo relajadamente.

Me quede en esa posición con esa sonrisa dibujada por el mismo, (literalmente) hasta que solté una carcajada. El aire soplaba con benevolencia y el sol se cernía sobre nosotros, dándome sosiego, aunque dudo que debiera solo a eso. Gentilmente posé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el no rechazó mi movimiento.

_Lysandro me hace sentir tranquila_.

Ambos nos quedamos ahí, esperando a que trascurriera el tiempo suficiente para regresar a clases.

_I've sent my heart away, _

_like heroes in the rain_

_I've sent my heart away, _

_like heroes in the rain_

* * *

El siguiente capitulo será desde el POV de Castiel! no tardare mucho.


	5. Supersonic

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Como prometí, no tardaría con este capitulo, así que aquí esta. Espero les guste D:

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

**_Supersonic ( Oasis ) _**

* * *

Abrí la portezuela del correo correspondiente al departamento 304. Mi departamento. Barajeé los sobres sin interés, la mayoría era propaganda en la que no estaba interesado. También entre aquello distinguí una carta de mis padres. Una vez al mes, la misma carta de cada vez, con las mismas monótonas palabras de siempre. _Si en verdad les interesara mantener una buena comunicación conmigo ¿no sería más fácil que hicieran una llamada al menos?. _ Pero en fin, decidí no darle importancia a aquello. De repente un paquete en el fondo llamó mi atención. Lo tomé entre mis manos y leí con atención:_ "Destinatario: Carolina Le Brun"._ Suele suceder con frecuencia que el correo se embrollé y yo termine con la correspondencia de Carolina o viceversa. Volví a cerrar la portezuela y me disponía a subir las escaleras cuando me encontré a la susodicha bajar a toda velocidad.

— ¡Buenos días Castiel!—saludó con voz agitada.

— ¡Carolina espera! Tengo un paquete tuyo por error— la mujer se detuvo unos segundos para echar un vistazo— Llevó prisa, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de subirlo y dejárselo a Janis? ¡Gracias!— solicitó velozmente mientras salía por la puerta de vidrio patinando.

Gruñí. Genial, justo ahora no me apetecía ver la cara de aquella tonta que hace días me había aplicado la ley del hielo. Me acerqué a la puerta del 305, cuando el sonido de una melodía que yo conocía muy bien se filtró por los muros.

_I need to be my__self _

_I can't be no one else _

_I'm feeling supersonic _

_Give me gin and tonic _

_You can have it all but how much do you want it?_

Pensé en tocar el timbre pero desistí de la idea y toqué directamente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Después de sopesarlo unos segundos, giré la perilla y esta se encontraba sin llave así que la abrí examinando con sigilo el interior. Y ahí estaba ella. La chica de cabellos negros manipulaba una aspiradora eléctrica, estaba aseando una alfombra. Llevaba un _short_ azul marino y un top ceñido del mismo color. Con entretenimiento mis ojos siguieron sus pasos mientras intentaba bailar al ritmo de _Oasis_ y limpiaba al mismo tiempo. Seguí el movimiento de sus caderas con atención, concentrándome en la pálida piel de su cintura que se asomaba de vez en vez debido a sus meneos. Mi mirada se trasladó hacia sus largas y estilizadas piernas y los finos pies descalzos. También le di una ojeada sus pechos pero bueno, no hubo nada ahí que me mantuviera tan atento. Me tomé mi tiempo para inspeccionar su cuerpo, la muy estúpida ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia debido al alto volumen, así que seguí observándola, mientras cantaba y de repente daba alguna ridícula voltereta cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Divisó el gesto burlón en mi cara y por la sorpresa perdió el control de la aspiradora la cual se sacudió como una serpiente desbocada hasta que logró dar con el apagador. Reí en voz alta mientras me adentré al lugar y en una pequeña mesa de plástico coloqué el paquete. Janis se apresuró a quitar la música y con esa voz chillona que tiene se puso a gritar.

— ¡Castiel!, casi me matas de un susto! ¿No tienes idea de lo que es la privacidad!?

— ¿Ahora si me vas a dirigir la palabra? —se quedó callada un momento arrugando el entrecejo hasta que finalmente respondió.

— Pues, lo mismo va para ti.

— ¿Porque estas tan molesta?

— ¿Qué es esto? —me ignoró. Janis vislumbró el paquete y se acercó a él, desconcertada.

— Carolina me pidió que lo subiera al departamento.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Es de mamá y papá!— su humor cambió en un abrir de ojos y como si fuera una niña pequeña se arrodilló a abrir el paquete con rapidez.

Se trataba de dos conjuntos de gorro y bufanda de estambre con los colores y patrones de la bandera australiana. La chica se puso de pie y tomó uno probándoselo inmediatamente a pesar del calor que se sentía en la habitación y empezó a escrudiñar unas fotografías que venían en la caja. Empecé a sentirme irritado, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía ignorando mi presencia a propósito y no se lo iba a permitir. Imprevistamente la tomé del extremo de la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello y la giré en mi dirección, haciéndola impactarse contra mi pecho.

— Ouch!

— Contesta mi pregunta —ordené. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron como platos y vi cómo se sonrojó al sentirme tan cerca de ella. Sonreí para mis adentros.

— ¡D-ejame ir!—exclamó alejándose y quitándose el gorro y la bufanda.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Ninguno. Pero a veces puede ser realmente todo un-

—¿Todo _un_ qué?— interrumpí.

— Por ejemplo. Lo que pasó el otro día…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo de la foto y bueno, tu sabes— bajó un poco el tono de su voz— ... el condón— Expresé un gesto de fastidio.

— ¡¿Sigues con eso?!

— Pero es que tu-

— Te creo ¿de acuerdo?—interrumpí por segunda vez. Ella se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos dorados que tiene sin decir nada, así que proseguí—Si Nathaniel y tú son tan buenos amigos, no me podría importar menos. Y con respecto a lo otro— esbocé una mueca burlona cruzándome de brazos— ¿Eres virgen, cierto?

La vi tensarse y apretar los nudillos de sus manos ante mi comentario. Se puso tan roja como mi cabello pero no gritoneó ni intentó golpearme como yo lo hubiera esperado. Respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y pronunció un sencillo pero sincero " Si ". A pesar de que formulé mi pregunta con el afán de molestarla, noté la seriedad en su rostro y me supo mal burlarme de ella en ese momento, así que no dije nada al respecto.

* * *

Seguramente tenía vergüenza pero reunió coraje y me respondió de manera honesta. _Esa chica puede ser bastante impredecible…_

— ¿Castiel, estas bien?

— ¿Uhm?

— Pareces distraído.

— Ja. ¿No te mordiste la lengua?—respondí. Mi amigo tan solo se limitó a sonreír y seguir haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno.

Nos encontrábamos en su garaje a punto de comenzar nuestra práctica. Yo en la guitarra y él en los vocales. No nos consideramos una "banda" como tal, para eso necesitamos a un baterista y a un bajista, pero lo hacemos meramente para divertirnos y mejorar nuestras habilidades. Tomé mi _Fender_ roja y la conecté al pequeño amplificador mientras Lysandro seguía con sus composiciones. Entoné las primeras notas de una de mis canciones favoritas, la misma que escuché esta mañana en el departamento de Janis.

— ¡Hola hola!

A pesar del sonido, Lysandro y yo volteamos al unísono de la voz de una chica. Era Rosalya entrando por la puerta que conectaba con la cocina.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Lys con esa amabilidad suya de siempre.

— No realmente, solo estoy aburrida.—hizo un puchero mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad el lugar—Leigh está preparando una deliciosa cena y no yo tengo nada que hacer mientras lo espero.—Se sentó en uno de los cojines que estaban en el piso—¿Puedo mirar?

— Adelante— indicó mi amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que están tocando?

— Tch, dudo que lo sepas—la peliblanca lanzó una mirada aguda ante mi comentario.

— ¿Acaso no estaría bien reclutar más integrantes?

— Lo hemos pensado algunas veces, pero no es tan fácil— Lysandro se quitó su _blazer_ y lo dejo sobre un taburete mientras hablaba— para formar una banda, requiere haber química y un buen entendimiento entre todos sus integrantes. Reclutar un baterista y un bajista no sería tan sencillo, además eso conllevaría practicar con algún fin, como ingresar y tocar en lugares para _amateurs_ y eso no ha cruzado nuestra mente hasta ahora.

— Umm ya entiendo, ¿Pero saben? Ahora que lo recuerdo, Janis sabe tocar el bajo y es amiga de ambos, no sería genial que la incluyeran en su banda?

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando?— vociferé.

— ¿Janis sabe tocar?

— Si, al parecer su padre tenía una banda cuando era joven y le enseño a tocar el bajo cuando era niña. ¡Ella me lo contó!

—Janis es toda una caja de sorpresas— comentó Lysandro complacido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no era imposible. A ella le gusta el _rock,_ probablemente un gusto que heredó de su padre. Pero hasta no verlo, no creerlo. Me encontraba en mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama un momento. La visualicé en mi mente por un instante, ensayando con nosotros pero resultaba bastante absurdo. Mis labios se torcieron en una media sonrisa cuando bruscamente se filtró en mi mente la imagen de Debrah. Ella y yo ensayando como en los viejos tiempos. Si bien ella no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, a cambio posee una bella voz. Cerré los ojos. Como si se tratase de una fotografía sumergida en líquido revelador, las imágenes fueron tomando forma dentro de mi cerebro, y podía verlo detrás de mis parpados. Visiones de ella tomando el micrófono y cantando, visiones de ella cepillando sus hermosos cabellos marrones. Visiones de su espalda desnuda, envuelta a un lado mío, aquí en mi cama.

_¿Qué demonios?_ Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé, una gota de sudor corriendo por mi frente. Alcancé mi chaqueta y saque mis _Marlboro _rojos. Tomé uno y lo encendí, aspirándolo con ansiedad_. ¿Porque rayos estoy pensando en eso?_ No lo sé, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Indagar en todo tipo de cosas sentimentales me harta bastante así que vivo con ello al día, dándole la menor importancia. _Esa es la manera más fácil._

Me sosegué después de consumir el tabaco, su poder relajante haciendo su efecto inmediato en mí. Tomé mis audífonos conectandolos a mi iPod rojo y contemplé fijamente el techo, mientras las palabras y la música traspasaban mis oídos. _Supersonic_. Hoy no podía dejar de escuchar esa canción. La presión en la boca de mi estómago se liberó al pensar en cosas mucho más agradables, entre ellas el baile de _esa_ niña tonta. Volví a cerrar los ojos, esta vez dejando mi mente en blanco.

_You make me laugh _

_Give me your autograph _

_Can I ride with you in your BMW? _

_You can sail with me in my yellow submarine _

_You need to find out _

_Cause no one's gonna tell you what I'm on about_

_You need to find a way for what you want to say _

_But before tomorrow _

_Cause my friend said he'd take you home _

_He sits in a corner all alone _

_He lives under a waterfall _

_Nobody can see him _

_Nobody can ever hear him call_

* * *

Una semana después, la directora introdujo un nuevo elemento en el grupo de profesores. Un tal "Profesor Faraize" y también nos habló de los exámenes próximos durante la ceremonia de cada Lunes en el patio del instituto. Escuché unos cuchicheos delante de mí.

— ¡Imposible! el nuevo profesor es el novio de mi tía—comentó en voz baja Janis.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya conoces al nuevo profesor?— cuestionó Iris.

— Sí, ella me lo presentó el otro día.

_¿Él es el novio de Carolina? Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado_. Desganado y sin la más mínima intención de pasar las siguientes horas encerrado en un salón de clases, empecé mi faena del día.

— ¿Castiel?

Sacaba una libreta de mi casillero cuando sentí una sugestiva voz cerca de mi nuca. Me di la vuelta encontrándome con una rubia. Su dulce perfume invadiendo mis fosas nasales casi al instante. Cerré la taquilla y enarqué una ceja.

— Amber ... —mencioné con apatía.

— Tengo algo que proponerte. Mis padres me regalaron unos boletos para ir al parque de diversiones, así que me preguntaba si gustabas acompañarme. Este sábado al mediodía. Nos divertiremos juntos, te lo aseguro— se acercó a mí en una especie de ronroneo y me tomó del brazo en una caricia inexperta, aparentando una seguridad que en verdad no poseía. Retiré su mano.

— Eres perseverante y eso te lo tengo que reconocer. Pero no estoy interesado.

— ¿P-ero Castiel?

— Ahora déjame solo— seguí mi camino pero ella seguía empeñada y volvió a tomarme del brazo.

— Sabes Castiel, no creo que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, hay decenas de chicos en este colegio que quisieran estar en tu lugar— su voz cambió a un tono errático.

— Pffft! ¿En serio? ¿Podrías nombrar al menos tres de ellos, por lo mínimo? Porque yo jamás he escuchado de alguno.

La risa sofocada de una chica llamo nuestra atención. Giré mi cabeza y se trataba de una risueña Janis sentada en el piso, recargada en su casillero comiendo un durazno.

— ¿Sabías que es de pésima educación, escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, tarada?— espetó Amber tomando mi mano y pasándola por su propia cintura en un gesto íntimo. De momento no hice nada al notar una mueca molesta en el rostro de Janis. De algún modo, eso me complació.

— Bueno, es suficiente— solté una voz gélida y me desenganché de la rubia por enésima vez, cuando el imbécil de su hermano salió de la puerta contigua a donde nos encontrábamos y caminó hacia Janis.

— Nath, en verdad no entiendo cómo es que sigues frecuentando a este tipo de gente, ¡no lo entiendo!—gritó lanzándole una mirada ponzoñosa a la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "este tipo de gente" eh Amber?— inquirió ella, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia, quien es unos centímetros más alta, pero al parecer eso no intimida a Janis.

—Janis, ahora no— espetó Nathaniel tomándola por cintura haciéndola retroceder.

Bajé la vista hacia las manos del delegado. Yo presenciaba la situación con ojos aburridos pero la proximidad de ese estupido hacia Janis termino por exasperarme. Ya lo había notado antes. Cuando almuerzan, he llegado a ver como ella le da bocado de su propia cuchara. También la he visto acomodando el nudo de su corbata. Salen de la escuela juntos varias veces y cuando coincidimos en clase, también. _¿Porque precisamente con el idiota más anticuado que existe en este mundo, es decir Nathaniel?_ Tan solo pensarlo me enervaba.

Las chicas seguían soltando palabrotas una frente a la otra cuando mi cuerpo se movió casi por instinto y tome la muñeca de Janis.

— Ven conmigo— Ella se dejó hacer mientras los dos hermanos nos miraron alejarnos. Subimos a la azotea. Un viento fuerte inmediatamente hizo ondear nuestros cabellos con agresividad.

— ¡Ugh! tienes demasiada fuerza Castiel, casi me rompes la muñeca.

— No seas tan delicada— articulé tratando se sacar mi cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón.

— Yo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero definitivamente Amber está _súper_ enamorada de ti.

— Si, ya lo sé— ofrecí un cigarrillo a la chica que me miró con ojos incrédulos.

— Bastante modesto de tu parte. Como siempre.

Fumamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto? Es decir, ¿tú no le correspondes?— Disgustado, ante sus torpes preguntas, exhalé todo el humo del cigarrillo que tenía retenido, directamente en su rostro haciéndola toser.

— No seas estúpida. ¿En verdad crees que yo trataría así a la chica que me gusta?, además es problema de ella, no mío.

— ¡Tonto!— carraspeó y me arrebató el cigarro de los labios y lo arrojó al piso. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero ella no me lo permitía por sus buenos reflejos.

Ahí estuvimos un buen rato, ninguno de los dos asistió a su clase correspondiente. La cuestioné sobre lo que Rosalya dijo y en efecto, podía tocar el bajo pero no tenía ninguno con ella, su padre se había llevado su instrumento con él. El rumbo de la conversación cambió y terminamos intercambiando nuestras opiniones sobre varias bandas de rock. No solo es fan de _Winged Skull_, sino también de otras agrupaciones de mi agrado, como _Foo Fighters_ y _Kasabian._ Era la primera vez que tenía una plática así con cualquier persona. Lysandro es mi mejor amigo, pero no tenemos los mismos gustos. Y eso me proporcionaba una sensación extraña. Y agradable claro, pero seguia siendo extraña. No sabría como explicarlo.

— Deberías enseñarme a tocar la guitarra— propuso. La miré de lado, un poco desconfiado de sus palabras.

— ¿Estás loca?

— Hey, puedo tocar el bajo, por lo tanto aprender a tocar la guitarra va a ser bastante sencillo.

— ¿Y que gano yo a cambio? —la oji-miel se quedó pensando unos instantes— Cocinare para ti, una vez a la semana. ¡Todo lo que pidas! No importa, podre hacerlo ¿qué te parece?

— Hmm. Tendré que declinar la oferta, no estoy interesado en que cocines para mí.

— Pero aceptaste mi comida el otro día.

— Bueno, tenía hambre.

— ¡Vamos Cas!

— Tendría que pensarlo.

— ¿Qué tienes que pensar? Vamos, seré buena alumna.— Por alguna razón no le tomó demasiado tiempo convencerme y acepté a regañadientes.

— !Bueno ya! Esta bien.

— ¡¿En serio?!

— !¿Estas sorda?! Mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que cambie de opinión.

Janis hizo el ademan de cerrar sus labios como si se tratase de una cremallera. El tiempo pasó como mantequilla y el sonido del timbre anunció el término del primer periodo de clases. La chica se levantó, anunció su salida y se alejó unos pasos de mí, pero inmediatamente después la sentí regresar a un lado mío.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—enuncié con aburrimiento.

Fue tan rápido, que apenas si lo vi venir. La chica se arrodilló a mi lado y besó mi mejilla con firmeza. Pude sentir el suave olor de su cabello, aun meneándose por el asalto del aire sobre nosotros. Olía a fresas. La impresión hizo acelerar un poco mis latidos, pero después de un largo segundo reaccioné.

— Gracias Cas.

La chica corrió cual atleta hacia la puerta antes de que yo pudiera decir algo. _¿Qué rayos fue eso?._ Al momento que ella iba a salir, Lysandro entró y después de intercambiar unas palabras ella desapareció mientras mi amigo de mirada impar se acercó a mí.

— ¿Interrumpí algo?

— No... nada— mentí. El me miró no muy convencido.

— Castiel escucha, te tengo noticias sobre el trabajo de medio tiempo en la tienda de instrumentos musicales de la plaza central. Leigh me dio luz verde, encuéntrate con el mañana en la tarde para que te llevé a hablar con el gerente.

— Wow, esas son buenas noticias.

— Espero obtengas el empleo, pero pronto son los exámenes así que tendrás que esforzarte el doble.

— Hmp—sonreí— Estaré bien.

* * *

Unos días más tarde conseguí el empleo. Tenía aproximadamente un mes que Lys me había hablado de ello y finalmente lo conseguí. Tres veces a la semana, en el turno vespertino. El sueldo no era excelente pero si lo suficiente para ser de media jornada. Me encontraba de tan buen humor que sentí ganas de empezar las clases de guitarra que le había prometido a Janis. Me dirigía hacia mi departamento, pero decidí subir un piso más para encontrarme con ella de una buena vez. Me adentré al pasillo dispuesto a tocar su puerta cuando esta se abrió y de ella emergieron Janis y Nathaniel, haciéndome detener en seco.

— ¡Castiel!—Ignoré a Janis y por un momento el rubio y yo mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas uno en el otro. Lo observé con dureza y el respondió de la misma forma. En verdad lo detestaba. _Y para rematar, todo el tiempo está detrás de Janis. —_¿Castiel?— llamó mi nombre nuevamente. Yo me limité a examinarla por un segundo, pero no le hice caso.

Regresé a mi departamento, mi buen humor esfumado en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alimenté y jugué con Demonio un rato y tomé una siesta. Cuando me desperté me acerqué a mi armario de CD's y elegí uno en especial. _Stars of nightmares_. Debrah misma me regaló uno de los primeros ejemplares de su debut. Abrí con cuidado la caja, dentro de ella estaba la carta que me escribió cuando me lo obsequió. No la he visto desde entonces. Por un momento llegué a pensar que aparecería en la fiesta de Kim, pero no fue así. _¿Cuantas veces la he leído ya? Tantas, que ya perdí la cuenta. _Suspiré un momento y con un chasquido de lengua cambie de parecer. Puse el disco en su lugar y preferí tomar el de _Winged Skull_. Mi favorito.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, la visión de una chica sentada en el borde de la ventana casi me hace dejar caer al piso mi preciada posesión material.

— ¿!Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí!? ¡Acaso estás demente, pudiste haberte caído!

— No exageres, no es tan peligroso como pensé. Por cierto, deberías de asegurar tu ventana. Cualquier ladrón podría meterse a tu departamento.

— O cualquier niña _stalker_ como tú.— dejé caer el CD en mi cama— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— inquirí con severidad. La oji-miel caminó hacia mí.

— Estábamos estudiando.

— ¿Huh?

— Nathaniel y yo, estábamos estudiando, eso es todo.

— Creo que ya te había dicho antes que no me importaba en lo absoluto. !¿Porque te tomas la molestia de venir a darme explicaciones que no necesito?!— mi voz emergió con unos decibeles más altos de lo esperado, sorprendiéndola. La vi apretar sus labios con impotencia.

—¡Porque cada vez que estoy con él, me lanzas esa horrible mirada, haciéndome sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo!—gritó con fuerza—Dices que no te interesa, pero aún asi me tratas como si hubiera cometido algún error y eres odioso conmigo. !Por eso!

La escuché atónito. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

— ¿Estás segura, que solo es por eso?— elegí mis palabras con cuidado, analizando el gesto de su rostro. La chica se frotó los ojos con frustración.

— Me incomoda que imagines algo que no es... como ya había dicho antes, tan solo somos amigos.

— ¿Amigos, como tú y yo?—ella me miró con desconcierto, no sabiendo que responder—¿Amigos, como tú y Lysandro? ¿También te incomoda que Lys piense lo mismo sobre ustedes? ¿O solo es exclusivamente conmigo?— interrogué con seriedad mientras me acercaba a ella con lentitud.

Un semblante confuso y nervioso se apoderó de sus facciones, mientras yo mantenía un semblante circunspecto.

— Yo… será mejor que suba. Tía Carolina debe estar arriba preguntándose donde estoy.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a subir de la misma manera en que había bajado. Pero antes de que se fuera, yo tenía que decir una última cosa. O más bien, tenía que _saber_ una última cosa.— Hey Janis —la chica se detuvo sin cambiar de posición, dándome la espalda. Entonces, pronuncié con voz grave.

— ¿Estas enamorada de mí?


	6. Bloodstream

Hola! aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten! Sus reviews los aprecio mucho!

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

**_Bloodstream- Stateless_**

* * *

— Bien, el tiempo se acabó. Entreguen sus exámenes de atrás hacia adelante y en orden por favor.

Levanté la vista de mi hoja de respuestas y noté como a mi alrededor mis compañeros acataban las palabras del Profesor Faraize. Me resigné e hice lo mismo. La noche anterior había leído mi libro de historia minuciosamente, pero mi memoria falló y hubo preguntas que no pude responder. Castiel abandonó su asiento justo cuando el profesor estaba a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero el pelirrojo no reparó en ello y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparecer por esta, tomó a Janis por el codo haciéndola ponerse de pie.

— ¿C-Cast-iel, pero que-

— Oh, ustedes dos esperen un momento— prorrumpió el profesor pero Castiel ya había salido del aula, arrastrando junto con él a la chica de cabellos negros. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, en especial por parte de Amber, Li y Charlotte quienes presenciaron la escena con recelo. —Eh… en fin. Por favor guarden silencio. Les recuerdo que una vez que finalicemos la semana exámenes, en celebración al entrante periodo vacacional que se avecina, el instituto celebrara uno de los bailes anuales que acostumbra realizar. Eh… si requieren más información, pueden acercarse al delegado de la clase. Ah… casi lo olvido, en la gaceta del instituto también están todos los detalles sobre el evento.—explicó con cierta pereza.

Antes de irme, vagué por los pasillos sin poder encontrarme con mis amigos. _Han estado actuando de manera extraña, ¿Qué está pasando entre ellos dos? _Caminé hacia el parque sumergido en mis propias cavilaciones cuando sentí la suave opresión de un par de brazos envolviendo mi torso. La reconocí al instante.

— ¡Lys! ¡Lys!

— Nina ¿cómo has estado?

— Mal, los exámenes no me han dejado dormir. Te extrañaba así que estuve esperando a que salieras de clases. Te perdí de vista por un momento y tuve que corrí detrás de ti. ¿Estas feliz de verme?

— Ah… claro— sonreí con gentileza al escuchar sus efusivas palabras.

— Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre ¿vamos por una rebanada de pastel? Anda di que sí, por favor— La rubia me miró con esos brillantes y grandes ojos que tiene, tratando de convencerme con la ternura de su aspecto, así que tomamos el bus y llegamos justo a la pastelería que esta frente al edificio donde viven Castiel y Janis.

— Necesito que este año escolar termine lo más rápido posible. ¡Lo único que quiero es ingresar de una vez a Sweet Amoris para poder ser una estudiante de instituto y estar más cerca de ti!— exclamaba ella mientras le daba enorme bocados a su pastel, salpicando sus mejillas de crema. Yo la escuchaba mientras le daba un gran sorbo al café que había pedido. A pesar de la intensa infatuación que ella tiene hacia mí, yo no lo veo de la misma forma. Para mí, Nina es como una hermana menor. Dos años menor, para ser más exacto.—Mira, es Castiel con una chica, ¿es su novia?

Giré mi cabeza hacia el ventanal del lugar. Del otro lado de la acera ambos caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos departamentos. Se detuvieron un momento, admirando una propaganda adherida a un poste de luz y Janis debió haber dicho algo que le pareció absurdo a Castiel, porque esté le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza a lo que ella extendió su mano intentando pellizcarle la nariz. Entrecerré los ojos, observando con atención como jugaban y parecían gozar en extremo la compañía del otro.

— Hacen una bonita pareja— disertó Nina apoyando sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un gesto tierno.

— Pero Janis y Castiel no están saliendo— me apresuré a rectificar. El tono de mi voz debió parecer extraño porque Nina me examinó con atención.

— ¿Janis? ¿Y entonces quien es ella?

—Ella es ... — corroboré si aún se encontraban ahí pero ambos ya se habían desvanecido— una buena amiga.

— Mmm…

Acompañé a Nina hacia la parada del autobús y volví a casa tomando el subterráneo. Grises nubarrones surcaban el cielo. Parecían a punto de reventar, pero no lo hacían. Aún debía estudiar para los exámenes, así que me quité el saco, tomé asiento en mi escritorio y me dispuse a repasar los apuntes de psicología. Leyendo sin concentración alguna, hojeé el cuaderno con rapidez y unos papeles cayeron al piso. Los recogí y vi que se trataba de una copia del proyecto que había hecho junto a Janis y los demás. Inevitablemente recordé los sucesos de aquella vez y de nueva cuenta me vi sumergido en la impresión de aquel beso que compartimos. Desabroché el botón del cuello de mi camisa blanca y acomodé una de mis manos sobre mi mentón.

Cuando vivía con mis padres, asistía a lecciones de piano y vocalización una vez por semana. Mi tutora era una joven universitaria que daba clases privadas como trabajo de medio tiempo. Su nombre era Victoria. Ella era una persona agradable, excelente profesora y muy bella también. Todos los viernes por la tarde, me trepaba en la antigua bicicleta de mi hermano y me encaminaba hacia su casa. Cuando asistí a mi última clase, días antes de mudarme con Leigh, yo llevaba conmigo una caja de chocolates que mamá había comprado para ella en forma de agradecimiento. No recuerdo bien cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero después de entregarle aquel regalo, en determinado momento la mujer me miró con ojos llorosos, se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en los labios enérgicamente. Después de unos segundos, subió las escaleras avergonzada oprimiendo la caja contra su pecho. Me dejó solo en la sala de su hogar y yo no supe que hacer así que salí de ahí, tomé mi bicicleta y me marché. Me mude dos días después y jamás volví a verla otra vez.

Yo no sentía ninguna atracción especial por ella, y jamás había reflexionado en ello antes, sin embargo fue un momento emocionante. Después de todo ese era el recuerdo de mi primer beso. Pero lo sucedido con Janis había sido totalmente distinto. Con ella había experimentado una euforia y una placidez enloquecedora, que jamás me había embargado antes, hasta el punto en que no me reconocía a mí mismo.

Los dedos situados en mi barbilla ascendieron hacia mis labios. Cerré los ojos y sentí el tacto de mis yemas transitando con lentitud hasta la comisura de mi boca, rememorando la mágica sensación que me había dejado aquel dulce contacto. Salí de mi trance y un poco abochornado por mi imaginación pasé una mano por mi frente. Caminé hacia la ventana abierta y el frescor del anochecer me hizo volver a la realidad. Era embarazoso aceptarlo, pero ese pensamiento ya había cruzado por mi mente desde aquella noche demasiadas veces como para seguir ignorándolo.

— Quisiera besarla otra vez… — pronuncié para mí mismo, pensando en voz alta. Sentí como si hubiese revelado un gran secreto la hermosa y gigante luna de que se asomaba entre las nubes. Desistí en estudiar, así que tomé mi bolígrafo y mi libreta de canciones. Las palabras parecían escribirse por sí solas, guiándome ellas a mí y no yo a ellas. Poder plasmar la realidad de una forma poética a través del lenguaje siempre ha sido algo muy valioso para mí y tener la facilidad para ello representa un verdadero privilegio. Satisfecho releí las estrofas que acababa de crear.

* * *

— Pffft!, es realmente mala.

Castiel oprimió su inconfundible risa satírica mientras observaba divertido a una exhausta Janis que corría detrás del balón de basquetbol. Nos encontrábamos en la última actividad del club previa a las vacaciones. Mi compañero y yo estábamos exhaustos al terminar la práctica varonil, y ahora era el turno de las chicas.

Arremangando las mangas de su chándal, la susodicha daba brinquitos tratando de arrebatar el balón a Kim, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra así que después de unos segundos se dio por vencida. Corrió con furor hacia el centro de la cancha, pero inesperadamente sus pies se doblaron de manera tal que terminó desplomándose de rodillas. —Auuuuu!— se quejó. Desafortunadamente en ese mismo instante una horda de chicas aceleraban en su exacta dirección. Sin tiempo de detenerse, inevitablemente algunas pasaron sobre ella y otras tropezaron haciendo contacto brusco con el suelo. Mi cuerpo se movió, no dudando un segundo para ir a ayudar pero el entrenador Boris y Nathaniel estaban a una distancia mucho más cercana y ya se encontraban auxiliando a las muchachas.

— Jajaja! Tal vez, sea una cocinera decente y sea buena tocando el bajo pero en los deportes apesta.

— ¿Cocinera decente?— pregunté en medio de sus carcajadas.

— El otro día hizo espagueti ala boloñesa— respondió. Sacó unas mentas del bolsillo de su pants y se las metió a la boca— Estaba bueno.

— Ya veo. Parece que últimamente se entienden mejor. Lo de las clases de guitarra fue una buena idea.

Lo miré de reojo por si notaba algún cambio en su gesto ante mi observación pero no hubo nada, ni si quiera dijo nada al respecto. Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia los vestuarios. Me quité la camiseta, abrí el grifo de agua y lavé mi rostro. Dejé el líquido correr por mi cuello un momento, relajándome. Nos cambiamos a nuestros atuendos habituales aunque yo tarde unos minutos más debido a la complejidad de mi traje. Al salir, nos encontramos con Janis que reposaba en el suelo hablando con Nathaniel y Melody que parecían algo preocupados. Bajé la vista hacia su rodilla derecha. Estaba tremendamente hinchada.

— La camilla de la enfermería tiene ruedas, ¿porque no la traemos? Janis no está en condiciones de caminar— pronunció el delegado mientras inspeccionaba la protuberancia enrojecida.

— Pero, ¿A dónde fue el entrenador Boris? Hace un momento estaba aquí, tal vez será mejor que esperemos a que venga y nos diga que hacer— señaló Melody.

— Bueno ya, ya, no es para tanto chicos, ahora duele un poco, pero supongo que puedo continuar perfectamente andando por ahí brincando con un solo pie— bromeó la oji-miel.

— Tch! No digas estupideces— soltó Castiel acercándose a la chica lesionada— Ven aquí.

Con cuidado la tomó por la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas cargándola. Ella permaneció inesperadamente callada mientras mi amigo la situaba en sus brazos. Tomé su bolso que yacía en el piso y noté que Nathaniel nos seguía. Con una patada brusca y ruidosa Castiel abrió la puerta de la enfermería, se acercó a la camilla y la colocó con esmero sobre esta.

— Gracias Cas.

— Veamos, por aquí debe haber algunos desinflamatorios— comentó Nathaniel mientras buscaba entre unos cajones— Perfecto.—Tomó los medicamentos junto con un rollo de vendas y se aproximó a la pelinegra.— Si te lastimo, avísame por favor.

Janis asintió y milisegundos antes de que las manos del delegado hicieran contacto con la piel de la chica, Castiel le arrebató el rollo de vendas y empezó a jugar con este, lanzándolo al aire repetidas veces.

— Esfúmate. Nosotros nos haremos cargo— expuso con voz agresiva el pelirrojo.

— ¿Disculpa? Yo estaba auxiliándola primero, y a ti nadie te llamo. Ahora, si me permites estoy ocupado tratando de ayudar a mi amiga— replicó Nathaniel extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha para que Castiel le devolviera las vendas, pero él solo aprovechó para extraer los medicamentos de su otra mano.

— ¿Eres sordo? Dije, es-fú-ma-te— recalcó con lentitud y fuerza la última palabra.

— Nath, está bien así. Gracias ya me has ayudado bastante hace rato. Y tienes trabajo que hacer ¿cierto?, estaré bien— el asintió ante las palabras de la muchacha con confidencia—Cuídate, te llamare por la tarde ¿de acuerdo?— añadió antes de salir.

Yo examinaba la escena en silencio, pude darme cuenta de la expresión y el tono de Nathaniel al hablar y deduje fácilmente que lo hacía para hacer enfadar a mi amigo, aunque dudaba que se tratara de algún tipo de confabulación con Janis para provocarle celos. Ellos simplemente se aborrecían.

— Bueno, yo tengo que irme a trabajar— soltó repentinamente Castiel y arrojó las vendas directamente a la cara de Janis quien estaba a punto de decir algo.— ¡Hey Lys, toma!—lanzó la caja de medicinas y la atrapé con éxito.

— ¡Castiel espera!—clamó Janis pero él salió por la puerta sin voltear atrás.

Ambos nos quedamos solos en la habitación y advertí la cara enrojecida de mi amiga, probablemente desconcertada por las acciones de Castiel.

— Pues al final, parece ser que yo seré tu enfermero.

— Gracias Lys. Aunque… si te molesta, yo puedo hacerlo por mí misma— dijo con cierta timidez. Aquello me pareció encantador.

— No te preocupes por eso.

— Tomé asiento cerca de ella y comencé a vendar la parte afectada con delicadeza. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Janis tomó una de las almohadas de su respaldo y la abrazó.

— Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Por supuesto.

— Tú crees que… Castiel sienta celos de Nath?— interrumpí lo que me encontraba haciendo por un momento y la miré a los ojos. Tanteé mi respuesta mentalmente antes contestar.

— Pues, desde mi punto de vista, lo de hace un momento fue un auténtico e inconsciente acto de celos, o al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio a mí, que tan solo observaba de lejos. Castiel no me cuenta mucho sobre lo que siente, pero las personas impulsivas como el, no siempre tienen éxito cuando se trata de esconder sus emociones.

La chica se mordió el labio, pero no porque la estuviera lastimando con mi tacto sobre la lesión. Parecía reflexionar sobre algo dentro de su pensamiento, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

— A decir verdad tengo algo que confesarte... a mi Castiel… bueno, él… me… gusta. Me gusta quizá un poco más del promedio… probablemente me guste... mucho.— Apretujó el cojín con fuerza mientras disminuía el tono de su voz. A pesar de que yo ya lo sabía cuando aquella vez se delató a si misma sin tener conciencia de sus actos, oírlo de su propia voz y en perfecta sobriedad, me produjo una leve sensación de desasosiego.

— Bueno —tomé un mechón de mi cabello que resbalaba y lo pasé detrás de mí oreja— tu tampoco has tenido mucho éxito tratando de esconder tus emociones, Janis.

— ¿Entonces ya te habías dado cuenta?— la chica lanzó un enorme suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente, abriendo los brazos.— Supongo que ya no tiene caso preocuparme de que otros se enteren. Después de todo creo que el también ya lo sabe …

La chica ingirió las pastillas y la ayude a levantarse. Podía caminar pero con lentitud. No indagué nada más referente a su declaración y ella tampoco comentó otra cosa al respecto, así que me asegure de que se subiera a un taxi ya que insistió en que ella podía llegar sola a su casa.

Una parte de mi quería saber más, sobre todo porque al parecer Castiel ya lo sabía, pero por otro lado prefería mantenerme al margen. Lo último sonaba mucho mejor, porque así es como siempre he sido yo, pero esta situación propagaba una extraña ansiedad dentro de mí.

* * *

La larga semana de exámenes terminó. Ya casi anochecía y me encontraba en la boutique ayudando a mi hermano. Me hallaba cerca de uno de los mostradores, quitando el polvo de las prendas de uno de los maniquíes mientras Leigh manejaba algunas cifras en su computadora.

— Esa chica que acaba de salir, la del cabello corto, no dejaba de mirarte.

— ¿En verdad?

— Estuvo coqueteando todo el tiempo contigo y tú no te diste jamás por enterado ¡Vaya! Tan distraído como siempre. Por cierto, cambiando tema, deberías visitar a nuestros padres ahora que estas a punto de darte un descanso de la escuela.

— Ya lo había pensado. ¿Tú no planeas ir?

— No, no. En periodos vacacionales es cuando mejores ventas obtengo, así que no me parece conveniente desatender la boutique. Ellos deberían salir de aquella granja más seguido y respirar otros aires, venir aquí y de paso visitar París que no está lejos, pero ya los conoces, tan anticuados como siempre. Además, empezarían a cuestionarme sobre mi vida sentimental y quizás no les parezca apropiado que este saliendo con una chica de instituto.

— Dudo que ese sea algún problema. Puedo asegurar en todo caso que los padres de Rosa son quienes tomarían esa posición y no nuestros padres, Leigh.

Terminé con los maniquíes y cerré cuidadosamente el cristal del aparador. Repentinamente entró Rosa, como si la hubiéramos invocado con nuestra platica, acompañada de Violeta y Janis. La peliblanca corrió hacia Leigh quien la recibió con un gran abrazo, elevandola del piso y apretándola contra sí. Violeta se les quedo mirando asombrada pero Janis no reparó en ellos en lo más mínimo.

— Hola Lys. ¿Muy ocupado?

— No realmente ¿Cómo va esa rodilla?

— Ah, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

— Estamos aquí buscando unos lindos vestidos para el baile, así que andando chicas.— Rosa las tomó de las manos y se perdieron entre los estantes de prendas.

— Oye hermano, ven aquí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Porque no la invitas al baile?— lo miré con sorpresa ante la precipitada sugerencia.

— ¿Invitarla yo? No lo sé, ella podría mal entenderlo.

— ¿Mal entender? ¿Qué cosa podría mal entender? Ella te gusta, así que ve por ella.

— Pero-

— Yo te conozco bien, y doy fe de que las sospechas de Rosa eran ciertas. Esa chica es especial para ti, pero probablemente, ni siquiera te des cuenta de la particularidad de tu comportamiento cuando estas con ella.

— Me parece que estas exagerando un poco ... —el solo se limitó a sonreír con sapiencia.

— Personas que no son del instituto podemos acudir siempre y cuando nuestra pareja sea un estudiante ¿no es así? —yo asentí, adivinando inmediatamente a donde se dirigía con esa pregunta— Perfecto entonces, que se trate de una cita doble.

— Mira Leigh, dudo que eso pueda ser posible y no depende de si yo la invitó o no. Estoy casi seguro de que Janis está esperando asistir con alguien más.

— Mmm… de acuerdo, ¿y tienes la certeza de que Janis y "ese alguien" irán juntos?

— No, no lo sé.

— Fantástico. Pues averígualo lo más pronto posible y si no es así, entonces invítala.

Suspiré. _Leigh y su terquedad de siempre_. Di una ojeada a las muchachas que animadamente examinaban una hilera de vestidos.

* * *

A mitad de semana, me reuní con Castiel en mi garaje para practicar un rato. A pesar de su empleo de medio tiempo, tenía suficiente tiempo libre entre las manos. El parecía desconcentrado, hasta que se rindió y dejo la guitarra sobre uno de los cojines.

— Hey, estoy a punto de iniciar una conversación incomoda, así que pon atención.— Me incorporé y lo miré con mesura ante el tono áspero de su voz.

— ¿Conversación incomoda?

— Se me dificulta hablar sobre estas cosas ¿de acuerdo?—soltó tajante.

— ¿De qué se trata?— pregunté con tranquilidad.

— Primero que nada, ¿planeas ir al baile?— Desconcertado ante su pregunta, asentí.

— No tengo razón alguna para no asistir.

— Ja, la verdad es que a mí no me atrae en lo más mínimo ese tipo de eventos.

— Pero el año pasado…— rememoré que él y Debrah habían asistido al baile de primer año, justo en el mejor momento de su relación, pero pronto comprendí que no debía mencionar nada más o en efecto, resultaría incomodándolo.—Olvídalo.

— El problema es que esa niña tonta está esperando a que yo la invité.— Tomó de nuevo la guitarra y acaricio las cuerdas.

— ¿Te refieres a Janis?

— ¿A quien más?

— Y por lo que acabas de mencionar, no planeas hacerlo.

— No es que no quiera ir con ella, pero ese día tengo que trabajar. No me parece la mejor idea pedir permiso para faltar ahora, que apenas estoy empezando a habituarme a este empleo.

— Entiendo. Pero… algún indicio debiste haber dado para que ella este esperando tu invitación.

— Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no.— el pelirrojo levantó la vista de las cuerdas y sonrío ampliamente— Ella esta tan atraída hacia mí y no puede evitarlo.

El tono arrogante empapando sus palabras me impacientó un poco. No lograba entender a donde se dirigía con esta conversación.

— Pareces muy seguro de ello.

— Lo estoy.

— ¿Acaso… se trató de una confesión?— sabía que no era el caso, pero decidí asegurarme.

— No. Pero el otro día la cuestione directamente sobre lo que sentía por mi. Se puso tan nerviosa que no fue necesario que respondiera. Su cara en apuros me dio lastima, y al final le di la vuelta al asunto como si se tratase de una broma. Además he estado poniendola a prueba durante estos días. Es tan obvia.

— ¿A prueba? Castiel, independientemente de todo, ella también es mi amiga y no me parece que-

— No es lo que estás pensando— me interrumpió lanzándome una mirada grave, el gesto de su rostro endurecido.

— ¿Podría ser que… tú le correspondes?—me atreví a preguntar.

Por unos largos segundos el único ruido que se percibía eran las breves notas que la guitarra de Castiel emitía.

—No lo sé. — Castiel abandonó la guitarra por segunda vez y encendió un cigarrillo.— No puedo afirmarlo, pero tampoco-

— Tampoco puedes negarlo- terminé la oración por él.

— Pero tampoco puedo negarlo— repitió a su vez, desprendiendo el humo de sus pulmones.

— Castiel, comprendo lo que me dices, pero ¿cuál es tu punto?

— Aunque yo no pueda ir al baile, ella no va a dejar de asistir por mi culpa, eso está bastante claro. Pero me enerva pensar que el tarado de Nathaniel aproveche la ocasión.

— ¿Estas convencido de que Nathaniel pretende algo con Janis?

— Pues claro, ¿si no porque todo el tiempo está pegado a ella como un chicle?

— Entonces… ¿es por eso querías asegurarte de que yo acudiera?— El chico se incorporó y dejo caer las cenizas sobre una lata de _Coca-Cola_ que yacía en uno de los taburetes.

— Mantén un ojo sobre ellos en mi lugar.

— Podría hacerlo, pero esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

— Sabía que dirías algo así.

— Pero debe haber una razón por la que me lo estés pidiendo. Después de todo, estas interesado en ella. Quizás no sepas hasta qué punto, pero lo estás.

— ¡¿Puedes hacer esto por mí sí o no?!— exclamó. Había dado en el clavo y lo hice exasperar.

— No sé de qué puede servirte mi ayuda, pero supongo que no tengo razones para oponerme.

— Genial.

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos. Castiel arrojó la colilla del cigarro hacia el bote de basura con éxito y yo no me di cuenta de que me encontraba estudiándolo con la mirada. Lo que acababa de decir, ciertamente me había sorprendido.

— Deja de mirarme así. ¡Necesito tiempo para pensarlo!

— Pero mientras tanto, no quieres que nadie se le acerqué.—el me observó con irritación— … Está bien. No planeó cuestionarte más de lo que he hecho.

La petición de Castiel me había dejado estupefacto. Si al parecer está al tanto de lo que Janis siente por él, ¿entonces porque se siente amenazado por Nathaniel? Y si aún no esta seguro de nada, ¿porque le preocupa la posibilidad de que algo entre ella y el delegado ocurra durante la noche del baile? Como siempre, a pesar de ser mi amigo, sigue siendo un misterio tratar de entender lo que pasa por su mente. Quizás sea pésimo escondiendo sus celos y sus ataques de cólera, pero no se puede saber lo que realmente está sintiendo. Hasta hace poco aun parecía interesado en su ex novia. _Seguramente a eso se deba su vacilación._ Concluí, cansado de pensar.

* * *

La noche del baile llegó. Melody y Nathaniel eran los encargados del acceso en la entrada del gimnasio. Me encontraba cerca de la mesa del ponche junto con Rosa y mi hermano, cuando distinguí entrar a las chicas. Al parecer en ausencia de una pareja, habían decidido ir en grupo. Iris, Violeta y Janis.

Me quede casi sin aliento, cuando la observé. Llevaba el pelo suelto pero elegantemente liso y con la frente descubierta, sus ojos dorados resaltaban aún más de esta manera. El vestido corto beige que llevaba era uno de los diseños de Leigh que más me gustaban, y a ella le quedaba maravilloso. Se veía espectacular. Los chicos a su alrededor la miraban de reojo, cosa que apenas me sorprendió.

— ¡Oh miren, pero es Janis!— gritó Rosa.

— Janis, ¿dónde? Ah ¡Es verdad! ¿Lysandro, porque no vamos a saludarla?— sugirió mi hermano.

— ¡Vamos!—exclamó la pareja al unísono.

— ¿Porque están hablando de esa manera tan extraña?—dije yo mientras me tomaron del brazo y casi a empujones nos acercamos a las muchachas. Al llegar con ellas, me puse un poco nervioso. En parte por lo hermosa que se veía Janis y también por la inquieta actitud de Leigh y Rosalya. Recuperé la compostura.

— Estas muy linda esta noche.

— Gracias, tú también estas más guapo hoy que de costumbre.— Yo no suelo sonrojarme con facilidad, así que probablemente solo fue una impresión mía, pero sentí un flujo de calor en mis mejillas.

— Entonces Castiel no puedo venir …

— Si … bueno No importa! Supongo que él se lo pierde. Por una parte tal vez fue lo mejor, eso demuestra que es un chico responsable con su trabajo. ¡¿Quién lo diría del chico que se salta las clases en la azotea!?

— Tienes toda la razón.— la chica soltó una repentina carcajada— ¿ Ya viste quien es nuestro Dj ?

— ¿Boris?— sonreí al divisarlo en el fondo del gimnasio.

— Esos lentes fosforescentes se le ven muy _cool._

Estuvimos charlando amenamente unos minutos. Leigh y Rosa habían desaparecido, seguramente llevándose a Iris y a Violeta con ellos. Suspiré dándome cuenta de su plan. Inesperadamente cambiaron las luces del gimnasio y una melodía romántica empezó a sonar. Miré con pasmo como emergiendo de la nada, Leigh y Rosa bailaban a un lado nuestro mientras me hacían insistentes señas para que invitara a Janis hacer lo mismo. La pelinegra casi se da cuenta pero me moví frente a ella tiempo y actuando con naturalidad, solté lo primero que se vino a la mente.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo esta pieza?— cuestioné de manera cortés. Ella me estudió unos segundos.

— Ah claro, me encantaría.

_Wake up look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hands_

_Upon my face_

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And the silence surrounds you_

_and haunts you_

En el momento en que nos aproximamos, una de mis manos se aferró ligeramente a su estrecha cintura mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos. Tenerla tan cerca de mi me provocó un estremecimiento. Empezamos a movernos con parsimonia siguiendo la suave melodía, que nos hacia bailar de una manera intima, debido a la lentitud de su ritmo. La deliciosa fragancia de su cabello, me entorpeció los sentidos. Captar su aroma, y sentir su tibia y delicada presencia pegada a mí, estaba afectándome. Sentí como recargó ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Mi pulso se aceleró con violencia y me preocupaba un poco que escuchara los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

— Eres bueno en esto.

— ¿Huh?—me tomó por sorpresa oírla hablar.

—Que eres bueno bailando.— ella levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sentí como si el paso del tiempo se hubiera hecho lento en el momento que me sumergí en aquellas pupilas. Entonces fue como si viera todo con claridad, como si una luz se hubiese abierto ante mí, mostrándome una realidad que en el fondo yo sabía que existía a la vez que una fuerza inexplicable me caldeaba el cuerpo.

— Gracias. Tu también.

Ella sonrió y desvió su mirada nuevamente, relajándose entre mis brazos. Yo cerré los ojos y sutilmente me aferré más a ella.

Me di cuenta de que quería seguir envolviéndola de esta manera, si era posible para siempre. Era la primera vez que sentía esta calidez cerca de mi pecho y ahora estaba totalmente convencido de lo que se trataba.

_Ahora estoy completamente seguro. _

Suprimí un suspiro y disfrute de aquel breve momento que pronto llegaría a su fin.

_I think I might have inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me_

_I think I might have inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me_


	7. Wolf

Hola! gracias por sus opiniones muchachas de verdad que las tomo mucho en cuenta. Sin más, aqui esta el nuevo capi.

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

**_Wolf- Now, Now_**

* * *

Saqué el brillo labial de mi bolso y me retoqué cuidadosamente frente al espejo. Tía Carolina me alació el cabello y me maquilló con esmero unas horas antes. Incluso elegí el mejor vestido que pude encontrar. Al principio me decepcionó un poco saber que Castiel no vendría, pero en fin, esa no es ninguna razón para no disfrutar la velada. La puerta del sanitario se abrió de par en par anunciando la entrada de Amber y su séquito. Entorné los ojos y me dispuse a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Ten cuidado tarada!— profirió la rubia cuando apenas si la rocé al pasar a su lado, pero la ignore por completo. No tenía la intención de arruinarme la noche al ponerme a discutir con ella.

Cuando regresé al gimnasio divisé a Nathaniel sentado rígidamente en una silla, sin un alma a su alrededor. La expresión en su rostro me llamó la atención. Tenía clavada la vista en algo que yo no alcanzaba a distinguir desde mi posición.

— ¡Delegado!— grité a unos centímetros de su oído.

— ¡Janis!— pronunció sobrecogido— Me asustaste.

— ¿Por qué tan solo?

— Ah , Melody fue a buscar unas bebidas…

— Uy será mejor que no los interrumpa.

— No nada de eso, quédate por favor.

— ¿Por qué estabas poniendo esa carita de borrego a medio morir?— busqué aquello que Nath miraba con tanto embelesamiento— ¡Oh!— exclamé, cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de la solitaria Violeta, estudiando concentrada algún punto en el piso.

— Janis no lo digas en voz alta, por favor—suplicó poniéndose colorado.

— Está bien, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así. Violeta está muy linda ¿verdad? mi tía la peinó en mi departamento.

— Siempre he pensado que es una chica muy bonita.— Lo miré con cierta ternura, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Nathaniel referirse a alguien de esa manera.

— ¿Y que hay sobre Melody? ¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poquito?

— La verdad es que no tengo una razón específica, simplemente no me siento atraído por ella.

La susodicha se acercó a nosotros. Ella es una buena compañera pero yo sé que no le simpatiza mucho mi relación con Nath, siempre pone una mueca fingida cuando estamos juntos.

— Janis, que bueno que te veo. Estoy planeando hacer una pijamada por mi cumpleaños este sábado. Estas invitada por supuesto.

— ¿Sábado? ¿O sea mañana?

— Si, fue un poco precipitado pero espero puedas venir.

— Suena bien. ¿Solo chicas?

— Pues claro… ¿qué otra cosa pensabas?

— Ninguna, solo era una broma.

Al acabar la noche, volví a casa en el auto de Leigh. Rosa iba de copiloto mientras Lysandro y yo nos situamos en el asiento trasero. Una corriente de aire helado se filtró a través de una de las ventanillas abiertas.

— ¿Tienes frio? Si quieres puedo darte mi saco— me ofreció Lys.

— No gracias, así estoy bien.— sonreí. Curiosamente parecía que mi amigo de ojos bicolores y yo hubiésemos asistido como pareja al baile. Bueno, solo era un decir porque fue el único que me invito a bailar durante la noche. Me despedí de ellos y me apresuré a subir las escaleras. Cuando entré al departamento me mosqueé un poco al encontrarme con mi profesor de ciencias dormido en el sofá rodeando con los brazos a mi tía que también dormía. Apagué el televisor y me metí a la cama.

_"¿Estas enamorada de mí?"._ Es lo que había dicho Castiel aquel día. Frecuentemente me encuentro recordando aquel suceso, casi siempre al momento de dormir, cuando uno trata de cerrar la mente y abandonarse al sueño, pero al parecer justamente en esos instantes es cuando nuestro cerebro está más activo. En aquel momento sentí como las piernas me temblaban, pero como con Castiel nunca se sabe si va en broma o en serio, no atiné a cómo contestar y que me quede muda e inmóvil, hasta que él me tomó por los hombros y me obligó a verlo a la cara. Distinguí una tenue luz en sus pupilas grisáceas por un segundo pero después una de sus carcajadas me sacó de aquel dilema. — No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación de esta manera. Soy un chico de diecisiete años viviendo por su cuenta, podrías encontrarte con algo que te sorprenda— finalizó, echando por la borda la seriedad de nuestra conversación.

— Realmente quería ir al baile con él… — me encontré farfullando para mí misma mientras me acurrucaba debajo de mis sabanas abrazando mi almohada. Recapacité en que, durante estas últimas semanas nuestras peleas no han sido de gravedad, y nos la hemos pasado muy bien. Cuando quiere cenar aquí, aparece tocando mi ventana y más de una vez mi tía ha puesto cara de asombro, al verlo salir de mi habitación. Ellos se llevan y bien y me doy cuenta de que se la pasa bien con nosotras. _Poco a poco, nos vamos acercando cada vez más…_

* * *

_— _¿¡Dos semanas enteras en Australia!?— exclamé. Me encontraba hablando con papá por teléfono. Mi tía levantó la mirada de la revista que leía, intrigada.

— Tienes tres semanas de vacaciones. Que te parece si te quedas con nosotros dos semanas. Si así lo quieren, que tu madre regresé después contigo a Francia por unos días más hasta que regreses a clases. Le pediré a Carolina que te ayude a preparar lo del boleto de avión. Ya sé que es un poco precipitado, y preferiría que nosotros dos hagamos el viaje pero no puedo desatender mis obligaciones aquí y en verdad queremos verte, hija.

— Yo también quiero verlos—contesté—los extraño muchísimo.¡Está bien, me encanta la idea!— Mi tía habló con él unos minutos y después colgó.

— !Qué envidia! Tengo entendido que viven cerca de la playa ¿no es así? Seguro habrá muchos surfistas lindos por ahí.

— ¿Qué fijación tienes tú con los chicos lindos, eh tía?— bromeé.

— Oye Janis, ven aquí— dio unas palmaditas en el sillón invitándome a sentarme junto a ella— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre Castiel y tú?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— ella me miró divertida. Solté un gran suspiro y me decidí a ser sincera con ella— Ok. Está bien, lo admito. Siento algo por él.

— ¡Lo sabía! Jojojojo! Además últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Le haces de comer, subes a su departamento a tocar la guitarra, ¿no es como si ya estuvieran saliendo juntos?

— No… no es así, ¡por favor no adelantes conclusiones, tía!

— Ok, ok. Te dejare en paz por un rato. Por cierto, hoy te vas a una pijamada ¿verdad?

— Sí. Me voy en la tarde.

— Antes de irte asegúrate de cerrar con llave, asegura las ventanas y verifica que los grifos del agua estén bien sellados. Voy a arreglar lo de tu boleto al aeropuerto y de ahí me voy con Damien a un sauna a pasar el fin de semana. Estaré aquí el lunes temprano, así que más te vale tener las maletas listas porque si todo marcha bien, estarás tomando tu vuelo ese mismo día por la noche.

— Entendido. ¡Vaya! todo el fin de semana, con el profesor Faraize. Que romántico…

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

— Umm, debe ser la costumbre.

Tía Carolina partió y me concentré en dejar todo listo. Hice las maletas, guardando todo lo que pensé era necesario. Estaba realmente emocionada por ver a mamá y a papá. También llamé por teléfono a Nathaniel para comentarle que me iba. Después de unas horas, cerré el departamento y me dirigí hacia la boutique de Leigh. Había quedado de verme ahí con Rosa, porque yo no sabía cómo llegar casa de Melody.

Deduje a qué a esa hora Castiel se encontraba trabajando. Había pasado un día entero sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba un poco. _Estoy loca, solo han pasado 24 horas y ya añoro su presencia, ¿Qué va a ser de mi cuando me vaya a Australia dos semanas enteras? Tenemos práctica de guitarra el domingo, así que al menos tendremos un momento a solas antes de que me vaya..._

Cuando llegué Rosalya todavía no se encontraba ahí, así que la esperé mientras charlaba con Lysandro cerca de los probadores de la tienda.

— Debes estar realmente entusiasmada.

— Pues claro, no le he visto la cara a mis padres en varios meses.

— Ahora que lo pienso, me encuentro en una situación similar a la tuya.—admitió Lysandro mientras giraba el bolígrafo que sostenía entre los dedos.

— Me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí, no hubiera querido irme sin antes despedirme de ti— dije yo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. Él me dedicó una sutil sonrisa, y retirando mi mano aún posada sobre él, se inclinó y depositó un gentil beso sobre ella, dejándome un poco perpleja ante su caballerorisad.

— Disfruta tu viaje, Janis.

* * *

— Bueno, bueno es hora de hablar de cosas más interesantes. ¿Aquí entre nosotras, les gusta alguien del colegio?— cuestionó Rosa con una risita pícara en los labios.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Melody. Vimos películas románticas, comimos helado, nos pintamos las uñas mutuamente. Lo típico que sucede en una pijamada. Justo ahora yacíamos sobre la alfombra rosa de su cuarto, conversando mientras escuchábamos a su banda favorita, _Stars of Nightmares._

— Hay chicos guapos, pero no me siento atraida por ninguno en especial— decidió Iris después de deliberarlo un momento.

— ¿Y que hay sobre la cumpleañera?— la castaña se ruborizó ante la pregunta de Rosalya y me lanzó una mirada que no supe interpretar— Bueno, tal vez… algunas de ustedes ya lo saben pero, Nathaniel es un chico que-

— ¡Te gusta el delegado!— interrumpió—¡Lo sabía!

— Umm…si pero ¿Janis….?— titubeó la chica y repentinamente sentí la penetrante mirada de todas rodeándome. Capté rápidamente de lo que se trataba.

— ¡No! ¡No es lo que estás pensando! Nathaniel y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada más, de eso puede estar segura.— Me pareció ver a Melody suspirar aliviada.

— Por un momento pensé que había algo entre ustedes— confesó.

— ¿Y tú Janis, quien de los chicos es el que te gusta?— inquirió Karla, la chica que parece la asistenta personal de Amber.

— Pues …

— Lysandro y tú se veían muy bien ayer en el baile… —comentó Violeta con cierta timidez.

— También se te ve muy cercana a Castiel— agregó Iris emocionada.

— ¡Jijiji! Janis, pareciera que fueras la protagonista de uno de esos juegos de citas online.

El comentario de Rosa me causo mucha gracia y me eché a reír junto con ellas, aunque esquivé por cualquier medio responder a sus preguntas. No es como si tratara de esconderlo pero no planeaba pregonar a los cuatro vientos mis sentimientos por Castiel. Y menos porque Karla se encontraba ahí. Me daba mala espina hablar enfrente de ella.

Se hizo me madrugada, y todas las chicas dormían placidamente, algunas en la cama y otra sobre unas colchonetas de colores situadas en el piso. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba despierta.—¡Psst, psst!— abrí un ojo ante el extraño ruido y Rosa me hizo la seña de que me aproximara a ella. Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño de Melody. Escuché roncar a Karla quien dormía como un tronco a un lado mío. Me levanté y caminé hacia donde se encontraba. Cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— susurré.

— Solo observa— prendió la luz y sacó de su bolso un par de cervezas _Heineken_. Las abrió con cuidado y me ofreció una.

— Si Melody se da cuenta que estamos bebiendo en su baño le va a dar un paro cardiaco.

— Nos la pasamos bien, pero todo con alcohol es más divertido ¿no?

— No estoy segura de que eso aplique en todos los casos …

— Oh vamos, no seas tan aburrida.

Platicamos en voz baja un rato sentadas sobre el frío azulejo. Me habló un poco de su relación con Leigh y los problemas que ha tenido por salir con un chico mayor que ella. Podría afirmar que Rosalya es mi mejor amiga en todo el instituto. Somos realmente compatibles.

— Necesito contarte algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Bueno, no es una afirmación como tal, pero creo que es algo que debes saber— La chica de cabello blanco logró despertar mi curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es? dímelo ya—musité y le di un trago a mi botella.

— Tú le gustas a Lysandro.

La sorpresa de tan súbita revelación me hizo escupir el alcohol que guardaba en mi boca salpicando el mosaico del piso y haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

— Shhhhh!

— ¿! De que rayos estás hablando!?— murmuré en un grito.

— Tranquila. Como te dije, son sospechas mías. Pero estoy de un 98 a un 99 por ciento segura de que así es.

— ¿Él te ha dicho algo…?

— No. Pero eso está de sobra. Con este tercer ojo que tengo, es suficiente para darme cuenta.—explicó señalando su propia frente—La forma en que él te mira por ejemplo. Si tan solo te percataras, ¡uff! se te pondría la piel chinita.

— P-pero…— balbuceé sin poder formar correctamente la oración— Son solo suposiciones tuyas. ¿No es un poco imprudente que me lo digas? Lys y tú son buenos amigos.

— Un poco, sí. De hecho es bastante entrometido de mi parte, pero él no se va a enterar, a menos que sea por ti. Además si te lo estoy comentando es porque me parece que eres medio distraída. O será que… tú ya tienes algún otro interés que no te deja percibir en lo que hay a tu alrededor.— insinuó.

— Bueno…. la verdad es que sí hay alguien. —Me examinó en silencio, como tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba.

— No me digas que es el chico de lentes que se fue a la academia militar.

— ¡¿Q-que?!, Rosalya ya estas borracha, dame eso— solté yo arrebatandole la botella de las manos.

— ¿Entonces? … ¡Uo! Espera, creo que ya se de quien se trata.

— Si estás pensando en el entrenador Boris, estas equivocada otra vez— me burlé.

— ¿Es Castiel verdad?— Me mordí los labios y mi silencio le dio la razón.

— ¿Tu tercer ojo no te avisó antes?—enuncié. Rosa entrecerró los ojos. Tomó la botella de vuelta y bebió de ella.

— El grupo que estábamos escuchando hace rato. _Stars of Nightmares_. ¿Te gustó?

— Eso creo, era_ pop rock_ bastante pegajoso. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— La chica que canta, solía vivir aquí y estudiar en nuestro instituto. No sé mucho al respecto sobre su debut, ella y yo no éramos amigas. Sin embargo Melody y las demás sí. Bueno, para no hacer la historia larga, esa chica era la novia de Castiel.

— !¿Cómo?! !¿Su novia?!— mascullé boquiabierta. Le quité de nuevo la cerveza y esta vez fui yo quien le dio un gran sorbo— Rosa, esta es demasiada información para una sola noche.

— Hace meses que terminaron, así que no se nada más.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Debrah.

— Debrah…—repetí.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije con respecto a Lys?

— Que tienes mucha imaginación.

— Janis… Janis… una chica siempre se da cuenta cuando alguien está interesado en ella. Como es posible que seas tan despistada. Rayos, y yo que pensé que … bueno olvídalo por ahora. Tal vez no fue una buena idea contártelo, pero ya lo hice.

Al final me quede dormida porque el alcohol me puso somnolienta, pero no descansé en lo absoluto. Mi mente no lograba aceptar aquello que me confesó Rosalya. Tenía que haber un error.

* * *

Pasadas de mediodía, almorzamos juntas. Les conté a mis amigas que me iba de viaje y nos despedimos. Después de ducharme, cambiarme y guardar mis pertenencias, tomé el autobús para dirigirme a casa. Contemplé el paisaje a través de la ventana. Estaba muy nublado así que supuse que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. Suspiré y noté que había una hoja de papel cerca de mis pies. La tomé y la leí.

_"Now, Now en concierto. Bandas invitadas: The Pinks y Stars of Nightmares"_

_!Pero claro! Esta es la propaganda que vi el otro día con Castiel_. Le había comentado lo mucho que me gustaba la banda principal y le propuse que invitáramos a Lysandro y asistiéramos los tres juntos, pero él se rehusó efusivamente, dando una extensa explicación de porqué el sonido de esa agrupación es inmaduro por lo tanto no le gusta para nada. _Mentiroso, tan solo tenía miedo de ver a su ex novia sobre el escenario._

Cuando me bajé del bus, seguía repasando mentalmente las palabras de mi amiga cuando de repente algo espantoso me asaltó la mente. Yo le había confesado a Lysandro como me sentía respecto a Castiel aquella vez que nos encontrábamos en la enfermería. _¡Si, lo que Rosalya me contó resulta ser verdad, hice algo horrible!. _Con la cabeza hecha un lío, no tuve tiempo para entender lo que sucedía a mí alrededor cuando súbitamente sentí como alguien me empujó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la mochila que llevaba conmigo, arrancándomela. Aterricé contra el pavimento y noté como una mujer se acercaba a mí con rapidez.

— ¡¿Estás bien? — preguntó apurada.

— Ahh… si, pero.—Me incorporé un poco y junto con los transeúntes que se acercaban a mi curiosos, vi como aquel tipo que me acababa de robar ya había corrido un buen tramo y seguía escapando a toda velocidad.

—¡Deténganlo!—gritó una ancianita que pasaba por ahí.

Palpé el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y comprobé que llevaba mi celular y mi dinero conmigo. El ladrón tan solo se llevó consigo mi pijama, mi cepillo de dientes, un _lipstick_ y un par de botellas de vidrio vacías. Ah, y la mochila que mamá me había regalado en mis cumpleaños. _En verdad me gustaba esa mochila._

Llegué a la puerta de mi departamento lamentando mi mala suerte y un ataque de pánico se apodero de mí. Empecé a buscar en las bolsas de mis pantalones y de mi blusa como enloquecida._¡No puede ser, las llaves estaban en uno de los compartimientos de la mochila!_

Salí corriendo del edificio y subí las escaleras de emergencia. Me situé en mi ventana e intenté abrirla pero era inútil. Había puesto el seguro como mi tía me había dicho. Sentí unas irremediables ganas de llorar ante mi desgracia y como si las cosas no pudieran ser peor, el cielo se rompió y un monumental trueno anunció las enormes gotas de agua que empezaron a caer con furia. Bajé con cuidado, el metal de las escaleras estaba resbaloso por la lluvia. Regresé a la puerta de mi departamento y me senté recargándome sobre ella. Por alguna razón me sentía agotada. Así que poco a poco sentí como el sueño iba venciéndome.

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco encontrándome con la visión de un chico de ojos grisáceos inspeccionándome con atención. Me tallé los parpados, tratando de aclarar mi vista borrosa.

— Castiel …

— Me preguntaba porque no bajabas. Se supone que nos veríamos hoy en la tarde para practicar así que decidí subir a buscarte. ¿Enloqueciste? ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormida en un lugar como este? Estas empapada, pareces un perrito abandonado.

— Me robaron. Se llevaron mi mochila y mis llaves estaban dentro— el pelirrojo me miró estupefacto y me ayudó a levantarme.

— ¿Te hicieron daño?

— No, no. Pero ahora no puedo entrar a mi departamento.

— ¿Y Carolina?

— No va a estar aquí hasta el lunes por la mañana— tomé mi teléfono y comprobé la hora. _¿Tanto tiempo me quede dormida?_

— Hmm… el vigilante del edificio no tiene llaves de repuesto de los departamentos.

— Creo que debería llamarla. No quisiera arruinar su fin de semana pero no tengo otra opción.

— Pero si puedes pasar la noche aquí mismo. Se te veía muy cómoda hace un momento.— Alcanzó el periódico que se asomaba de la rejilla del buzón de mi puerta y lo abrió— Toma, te puedes cubrir con esto — mencionó entretenido. Al parecer mi infortunio le causaba gracia.

— Quizás si llamó un cerrajero…

— No seas estúpida.

— ¡¿Porque me dices estúpida?! —refunfuñé. El chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

— Si vas a hacer una llamada que sea para pedir una pizza. Mi refrigerador está casi vacío.

— E-espera un momento— emití siguiéndolo— ¿¡Castiel!?

— Y una advertencia, si quieres dormir en mi cama, tendrás que hacerlo acompañada— su boca se deformó en una gran sonrisa— Yo no pienso dormir en el sillón.

* * *

Mis jeans apenas si estaban húmedos, pero mi blusa si estaba muy mojada, así que el chico me prestó una de su propiedad. Era roja, como la que suele usar y por un momento me pregunté si todas sus prendas eran del mismo color. Olía a él. El aroma inconfundiblemente varonil de su loción. Me había encerrado en su baño para cambiarme. Esta nerviosísima por pasar la noche en su departamento, así que me recargué sobre el lavabo y respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Entonces te vas.

— Sip. Aprovechare para pedirle a papá que me regalé su bajo. ¿Se puede pasar con instrumentos de ese tamaño en el aeropuerto?

— Depende de la aerolínea en que viajes. Puede ser que te lo dejen llevar como equipaje de mano, pero tendrías que asegurarte antes.

— Mmm…no tenía idea. Nunca he salido del país antes.

— Yo solía hacerlo todo el tiempo. Estuve en, España, Italia, Alemania. Un montón de lugares en Europa, eso hasta que tuve 11 años. Después estuve viviendo con un pariente, pero a los 16 años acordé con mis padres que la emancipación era lo que más me convenía si quería llevar una vida normal.

— Tienen un trabajo interesante. Viajar por el mundo es algo que todos quisiéramos hacer.

— Ellos no viajan por diversión, viajan porque es su trabajo— refutó.

— ¿Y en dónde se encuentran ahora?

— En Grecia.

Dejé el nerviosismo de lado y me relajé.

Comimos pizza y tocamos la guitarra un montón de veces. Incluso lo ayude a bañar a Demonio, el cual corrió por todo el departamento llenando de espuma los muebles cuando se escapó de mis brazos. Vimos una película de terror que daban por la tele y era realmente mala, pero los comentarios sarcásticos del pelirrojo la hicieron muy entretenida. Improvisamos una sala de boliche en la sala de estar y con la pelota de su perro, derribamos unas botellas de cerveza vacías que funcionaban como pinos. Escuchamos música y me recomendó varias bandas que yo no conocía. Me enseñó algunos trucos que solo fumadores expertos podían llevar a cabo. Llegó el momento en que platicamos de temas que no habíamos tocado antes. Hasta me contó la historia de cómo fue que Amber se enamoró de él. Yo me propuse no cuestionarlo sobre su ex novia famosa, porque probablemente lo enfadaría y además yo no quería parecer una chismosa.

Castiel me estaba mostrando una fase suya que probablemente no mostraba a menudo, en la intimidad de su hogar, en su zona de confort.

El tiempo a su lado se fue volando. Me sentía realmente feliz. El reloj marcaba ya la medianoche y yo prendí su consola de videojuegos, convenciéndolo de jugar _King of Figthers_ a pesar de que no parecía muy a gusto con eso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te maté, te maté!— salté de mi lugar celebrando mientras el chico que reposaba en el suelo me veía irritado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos botones no sirven!

— Claro que sirven, es solo que eres malísimo jugando.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes jugar tan bien? ¿Eres una especie de _gamer_?

— No exactamente. Si se jugar es porque mi ex novio me enseño.— Castiel me observó con gravedad alzando una ceja.

— Tch!, ven aquí —se movió un poco e hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para que me acomodara entre ellas y yo me le quede mirando con recelo sin mover un musculo—¡Que vengas!— me jaló del brazo y me obligó a sentarme. Sentí escalofríos cuando aprecié la calidez de su cuerpo rodeándome.—Enséñame.

Colocó el control ente mis manos y puso las suyas, grandes y fuertes, sobre las mías para que lo guiara al momento de apretar los comandos. Tragué saliva. Tenerlo tan cerca me estaba entorpeciendo y no lograba jugar como lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás nerviosa?— el tono en su voz me demostró cuanto disfrutaba la situación.

— Cállate, tu voz me desconcentra—removí sus manos un momento—Pon atención, primero fíjate bien en el movimiento de mis dedos. Los poderes especiales los sacas oprimiendo estos dos botonsitos al mismo tiempo, pero tienes que ser firme si no nunca va a resultar, adem-

Mi voz se congeló sin poder articular ninguna silaba más cuando unos suaves y tibios labios se posaron sobre mi hombro descubierto. Su playera me quedaba grande así que se me resbalaba de vez en cuando. Mi respiración se aceleró exageradamente, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí, atento de mi reacción. Era una sensación deliciosa pero a la vez estaba un poco aterrada por tan repentina acción. Después de un largo segundo, por fin salí de mi trance.

— ¿C-ca-s-tie-el?- tartamudeé. Él no me contesto y siguió en lo suyo, recorriendo su boca de manera ascendiente hasta llegar a mi cuello. Eso fue demasiado para mi así que me retorcí involuntariamente y me levanté de un brinco, mi hombro rebotando con fuerza en su quijada.

— ¡Ouch!—se quejó el pelirrojo—¿! Porque hiciste eso!?

—¡Esas son mis líneas!— El chico se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Encendió un cigarro mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

— Si te molestaba pudiste haber dicho algo. !¿Eres muda acaso?!

— ¡N-no es eso! ¡Solo me tomó por sorpresa! —Hablé tan precipitosamente que no reparé en todo lo que conllevaba lo que acababa de decir. El pelirrojo me analizó con la cabeza ladeada, como calculando la veracidad mis palabras.

— Heh. Entonces después de todo, si estas enamorada de mí.—señaló con engreimiento. Le arrebaté el cigarrillo de la boca y lo rompí a la mitad.—¡Oye!

— ¿¡Vas a burlarte de mí otra vez!?—grité yo y él me lanzó esa mirada filosa que lo caracteriza.—¡Me voy a dormir!— Sin pensarlo, me dirigí a su habitación y me encerré de un portazo. Por un momento pensé que el chico vendría a reclamarme, pero no pasó nada.

Su cama estaba fría. Me di la vuelta, inspeccionando los _posters_ en la pared. _Nirvana. Deftones. Interpol. Winged Skull. _No podía dormir. Aun me sentía alterada por lo que acababa de suceder, no tenía idea de que como tratarlo después de aquello. Calculé que estuve alrededor de una hora, de esa manera, con los ojos bien abiertos y después de considerarlo un minuto, me levanté. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y vislumbré al chico fumando de nuevo, cerca de una ventana.

Lo estudié desde mi posición con atención. Por alguna razón una profunda melancolía me recorrió el pecho al observar su figura. En ese instante, tuve el presentimiento de que el chico se encontraba muy solo. Dudosa, me acerqué a él.

_I would kill to be_

_Your clothes_

_Cling to your body_

_And hang from your bones_

_But I could make a mark_

_If you would let me start_

—No puedo dormir—musité.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que te canté una canción de cuna?— yo no respondí y me limité a indagar en los apuestos rasgos de su rostro, como tratando de averiguar todo lo que la persona frente a mi estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.—Cuando regreses de Australia... vayamos a ese concierto al que querías ir—pronunció con voz raposa.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Hablas en serio?— murmuré yo, regresando a la realidad.

— Tu y yo. Sin nadie mas.

Moví la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Una sonrisa se proyectó en mi rostro sin poder ocultar mi felicidad ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de terminar su cigarrillo, Castiel me tomó del brazo y caminamos hacia al sofá. Cogío una manta arrugada que yacía por ahí y me aventó contra el sillón como una muñeca de trapo.

— Duérmete ya.—ordenó. Yo estaba a punto de protestar pero inesperadamente, él se dejó caer a un lado mío y extendió la sabana, cubriéndonos a ambos con ella. Me sentía muy ofuscada al principio pero poco a poco me tranquilicé. Permanecimos de esa manera unos minutos. Noté su respiración acompasada y deduje que ya estaba dormido. Alcé la vista, la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente y pude apreciar su semblante sereno con claridad. Sentía el corazón en mi garganta y no pudiendo contener el remolino de emociones que él despertaba en mí, extendí mi brazo por debajo de la manta y tomé su mano. Con perplejidad sentí como sus dedos respondieron, entrelazándose con los míos. _¿Estará despierto?_

Conmovida por los acontecimientos de aquel día al lado de Castiel, tuve la impresión de que por un breve y precioso momento, nuestros corazones se conectaron, en aquella habitación oscura.

_I would kill to be_

_The cold_

_Tracing your body_

_And shaking your bones_

_I could find the things that I have left behind tonight_

_If I tried, if I tried_

_I could find the things that I have left behind tonight_

_If I tried, if I tried_

* * *

Me levanté temprano y tratando de no despertarlo, arreglé todo lo que pude su departamento. Habíamos hecho un desastre ayer. Miré el reloj y supuse que tía Carolina no tardaría en llegar.

—¿Ya te vas? —su repentina voz me asustó mientas recogía algo de la basura esparcida en el suelo. Castiel se puso de pie y se estiró. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sirvió jugo de naranja en unos vasos. Me ofreció uno y bebimos con calma.

— Creo que debería irme. Sera mejor que esperé arriba.

Doblé mi blusa que ya estaba casi seca y me despedí de Demonio, acariciando su cabeza mientras Castiel abría la puerta. Salí al pasillo y me di la vuelta para darle las gracias, cuando él me tomó por la barbilla y me miró fijamente. Cerré los ojos prediciendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo sentí acercarse a mí con lentitud, una corriente de adrenalina atravesando mi cuerpo.

— ¿Janis?— Una voz nos desconcentró y giramos la cabeza simultáneamente antes de poder consumir el contacto que tanto ansiaba. El profesor Faraize y mi tía se quedaron inmutados en el pasillo observándonos.—Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿qué están haciendo tan temprano? —Ella estudió mi aspecto con un semblante atónito.

—Es … —dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración— … una historia muy larga.

* * *

— Abstente de contarle los detalles de tus aventuras a tu padres, si se llegan a enterar que dormiste dos días fuera de casa, seguro que me matan— Dijo mi tía mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Ya había anochecido y nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto.

Estaba a punto de subir al auto después de acomodar mi equipaje en la cajuela cuando con agrado noté la presencia de Lys y Castiel a punto de entrar al edificio. La voz de Rosalya hizo eco en mi mente en el momento que posé mis ojos sobre el chico de estilo victoriano. "_Tú le gustas a Lysandro"_

— ¡Hey Janis!

— ¡Les traeré muchos _souvenirs_!— grité y me despedí de mis amigos agitando la mano. Lancé una rápida mirada de complicidad al pelirrojo y el asintió, captándolo.

Cuando el vehículo arrancó, los observé a ambos a través del cristal, una repentina y extraña expectación sobre lo que sucedería en un futuro próximo, embargándome.

Sus siluetas fueron desapareciendo segundo a segundo, hasta que tan solo fueron visibles las luces de la calle.


	8. Pink Maggit

¡Hola otra vez! Este capitulo es un poco diferente a los demás ya que tiene varios puntos de vista y el cambio de cada uno esta indicado con una doble línea, para que no se confundan. !Ah! y hay un nuevo personaje narrando. Pasan muchas cosas en este capi, no se si buenas o malas, pero pasan asi que me interesa mucho su opinión sobre este en especial :S. También quizas este de más decirlo, pero mi fic no sigue la historia exacta del juego, así que no se sorprendan si ven cosas muy diferentes! Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

_**Pink Maggit- Deftones**_

* * *

Me deslicé sobre el sillón de piel y alcancé el portafolio negro que estaba en el escritorio. Me encontraba aburrida esperando a que la banda estuviera completa para que pudiéramos practicar. Faltaba poco para mi primer presentación oficial en mi ciudad natal y todo debía salir perfecto, así que mientras esperaba me puse a leer la correspondencia de los fans que llegaba a la oficina de la disquera.

_ «Debrah, eres absolutamente genial, tu estilo es único y tu música me inspira cada día. ¡Eres la mejor!__»_

Sonreí ampliamente ante los elogios escritos en aquellas sencillas hojas de papel.—Lo sé, lo sé—murmuré para mí misma. Me encontraba de buen humor así que tomé un bolígrafo, dispuesta a responder de manera concisa aquellas palabras de afecto.

— ¡Esto está mal, muy mal!

Anunció desesperadamente mi manager entrando por la puerta del salón de ensayo, tropezándose a su vez con algunos cables que yacían en el piso.

— Pierre, ya era hora de que te aparecieras por aquí, ¿Dónde está Marcus? No podemos empezar el ensayo sin el guitarrista.

— Es precisamente de él de quien traigo malas noticias— pronunció sobándose las rodillas.

— ¿Pasó algo malo?

— Como recordaran, ayer se dio un breve descanso de unas horas para visitar a su novia en París, pero desgraciadamente tuvo un accidente. Lo atropelló un carrito de golf.—explicó con desconsuelo mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla.

— ¿Es una broma verdad?

— Sus heridas no son tan graves, pero una de las ruedas lastimó severamente su mano derecha. Me llamó por la mañana muy temprano y fui corriendo al hospital. De acuerdo con su doctor, su mano necesitara un mes de reposo.

Los demás chicos se acercaron desconcertados a escuchar lo que Pierre me estaba explicando. _¿Un mes? ¡Ese tremendo inútil! ¡Como se le ocurre en un momento como éste!_

— Eso suena ridículamente trágico, Pierre—comentó uno de ellos. Disimulé mi enfado y respiré profundamente.

— ¿Pero él está bien? Pobrecillo….

— ¿Pobrecillo? Debrah querida, ¡¿qué es lo que haremos con el concierto?! No tenemos músicos suplentes. No llevamos mucho tiempo en esto de las giras, así que todavía no podemos darnos el lujo de viajar con personal de reserva.

— Veamos.—indiqué tratando de mantener la calma—Nuestro repertorio no es muy largo, con contratar a un nuevo guitarrista que tomé su lugar, deberá solucionarse el problema.

— ¡¿Cómo!?—lanzó un gritito—¡Es muy poco tiempo el que nos queda para que memoricé los acordes y las tablaturas, además nos cobraría una fortuna! Somos una simple banda de rock patrocinada por una disquera independiente, no somos ricos!

Después de un buen rato de estar contemplando varias opciones, los demás integrantes se fueron, mientras un Pierre abatido y yo, tratábamos de buscar la solución._ ¡Si tan solo el tarado de Marcus no hubiera insistido en visitar a su estúpida novia, esto no habría sucedido!._

— ¡Bingo!

— ¿Bingo? ¿¡Ya se te ocurrió algo!?

— Sí, pero Debrah, por favor no te alteres por lo que estoy a punto de proponer.

— ¿Alterarme más de lo que estoy? Dilo de una vez.

— Ya que nos encontramos aquí, en tu ciudad de origen ¿Por qué no le pides a tu ex novio que toque con nosotros?

— ¿Pedírselo a… Castiel?

— Si, Castiel. Estoy seguro de que no se va a negar. Ese chico te adoraba, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

— Esa es…. ¡una excelente idea!—festejé aplaudiendo— ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? estaba tan exasperada que no vino a mi mente esa posibilidad.

— Explícale la situación y asegúrate de que se no haga una idea errónea— advirtió con un gesto clemente.— Como bien recordaras, mi idea original era que ambos fueran los integrantes principales. ¡Un dueto rockero y enamorado haciendo su propia música! Fue una lástima que la disquera tan solo se entusiasmara contigo y se les metiera a la cabeza el concepto de formar una banda. Y empeoró cuando obligaron a Castiel a asistir a las audiciones como un simple participante. Fue realmente frustrante verlo perder el lugar. Después de todo él es un amateur y Marcus, un profesional. ¡Ay!... con lo hábil que es con la guitarra y ¡también esta tan guapo!— suspiró mi manager, echándose aire en la cara con las palmas de las manos.

— Oh, Pierre… eres tan gay.—sonreí pellizcándole la mejilla— Ahora, concéntrate. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto?

— Hazle saber que se trata de una ocasión única y exclusiva. Esto no significa que puede formar parte oficial de _Stars of Nightmares_ en el futuro. Él era la segunda opción después de Marcus, así que es lo más cercano que tenemos a un suplente. ¡Además conoce las canciones y no tiene necesidad de aprendérselas!

— Ah… mi dulce, dulce gatito.—suspiré— Lo hare, me pondré en contacto con él. Aunque poco después de que terminamos, cambié mi número celular y me borré del mapa, puedo localizarlo con facilidad a través de una amiga. No te preocupes Pierre. Será pan comido.

Regresé a mi habitación de hotel un poco fatigada después de tan repentino suceso que entorpeció todo. Pero ya tenía la solución en mis manos y eso me aliviaba. Me di un baño relajante, tomándome mi tiempo. Enrollé mi cuerpo en una toalla y me dejé caer sobre la suave y frondosa cama_. ¿Quien lo diria? Voy a verme con mi Castiel después de tanto tiempo. _

Tomé mi teléfono celular y le envié un mensaje a la persona que me llevaría hacia él.

* * *

Vi entrar a la chica de cabellos castaños al restaurant. Era un lugar discreto y elegante, perfecto para nuestro encuentro. Melody se acercó a mí con prisa, y me saludó de manera agitada.

— ¡Debrah! Lo lamento mucho, se me hizo un poco tarde.

— No importa, no tengo mucho tiempo esperando— Tomó asiento y colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, apretando las mías con fuerza.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Has estado muy ocupada?

— Demasiado. Es por eso que la otra vez que hice una visita rápida a casa, no pude asistir a la fiesta de Kim. Estaba harta y lo único que quería era descansar. En fin, al menos disculpe mi ausencia, hablando con ella por teléfono.

— No te preocupes. Lo primero es tu bienestar. Aunque es cierto que todos estábamos muy emocionados con la idea de que vinieras.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes?

— Kim, Iris, Violeta… todas nosotras tus amigas. Y bueno, Castiel también parecía muy interesado en verte…— sus labios se torcieron formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Mi gatito? Jiji, nose porque no me sorprende escuchar eso— hice la seña al mesero para que se acercara a tomarnos la orden.

— ¿Tú también lo extrañas?

— Pues claro. Él es el amor de mi vida. Raro, sería que no le extrañara ¿no crees?

— Eres genial Debrah. Lo dices con tanta naturalidad y tan segura de ti misma que me da un poco de envidia …

— ¿Envidia?—pregunté inocentemente—_Es obvio que siempre me ha tenido envidia—_ ¡Jaja! Qué cosas dices. Por cierto, ¿Cómo va todo con tu rubio adorado?— la expresión en su rostro develó que las cosas no marchaban muy bien.

— Mal. No importa lo que haga, Nathaniel no me corresponde. Además, desde que Janis llegó al instituto, ahora me presta mucha menos atención.

— ¿Janis?

— Es una chica que ingresó al inicio del curso escolar. ¡Se llevan tan bien!— exclamó derrotada.

— No te desanimes. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, ¡no permitas que se robe a tu chico!

— Bueno… no creo que ese sea el caso. Ella misma me hizo saber que tan solo son buenos amigos.

— ¿Y confías en ella?— ella asintió dudosa. _¿Nathy manteniendo una amistad con una chica? Eso no suena nada al inflexible delegado que yo conocía_.— No descartes nada, Melody. Mantente atenta de esa tal "Janis".

— Tienes razón. ¡Lo haré!

— Así se habla. Ahora, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿me harías un pequeño favorcito?

— Por supuesto, por algo somos amigas.

— Necesito que me proporciones el número celular de Castiel. Hay unas cosas que quiero conversar con él. Podría aparecerme por su departamento sin previo aviso … pero sería algo imprudente, así que prefiero quedar con él antes.

— ¡Claro! Ah… ¿Se trata de lo que estoy pensando?

— Mmm ... puede ser.

— Esto es un poco emocionante— expresó buscando el número en los contactos de su teléfono— La idea de que Castiel y tú regresen es algo conmovedora. Hacían una pareja tan bonita.

— No te precipites Melody. Por ahora no te puedo decir de lo que se trata ya que es un secreto, pero tal vez después pueda contártelo…

Cuando terminamos de comer, charlamos un buen rato más pero la plática ya se había tornado muy aburrida. Ella parecía muy entusiasmada en seguir hablando y por un instante pensé que se quedaría parloteando para siempre. _¿No sabía cuándo callarse?_ Sin embargo, debía aceptar una cosa. Lo que me contó sobre Nathy había despertado mi curiosidad.

* * *

.

* * *

— Hoy fue un largo día— Leigh lanzó un bostezo mientras se aproximaba a mí— No era necesario que vinieras a ayudar, pudiste haberte quedado a descansar en casa, Lysandro.

— No es para tanto. Tu sabes que es un viaje corto.

— ¿Entonces que más te cuentan mamá y papá?— Acababa de regresar a casa de mi hermano después de quedarme unos días en la granja de nuestros padres.

— No quiero sonar indiscreto, pero se quejaron ampliamente sobre tu ausencia. Recalcaron que solo tienen la oportunidad de verte la cara cuando durante las fiestas navideñas y te olvidas de ellos el resto del año.

— ¡La próxima vez que los visites, puedes llevarme contigo, amor! ¿Qué opinas?— cuestionó Rosa ilusionada mientras curioseaba en la computadora del mostrador. Noté de reojo la expresión constipada de mi hermano ante su propuesta.

La presencia de mi amigo pelirrojo surgiendo por la puerta principal, pareció salvarlo de aquel aprieto porque caminó hacia a él saludándolo efusivamente, haciendo caso omiso de la sugerencia de su novia. Castiel acordó pasar por mí a la boutique al terminar su turno en la tienda donde trabaja, para ir a ensayar a casa ya que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo debido a mi ausencia. Los tres conversamos un momento, hasta que la peli-blanca nos llamó porque quería mostrarnos algo.

— ¡Miren, son las fotos del baile! No me percaté del momento en que Peggy las subió a su blog.

— ¿Peggy tiene un blog?— consulté.

— ¿No lo sabias? Aquí divulga todos los rumores del colegio que no le permiten publicar en el periódico escolar. Castiel, tú también ven aquí para que te des cuenta de lo que te perdiste.

— Hmp. Créeme, no me interesa en lo absoluto.

— Ahí estamos nosotros—mencionó Leigh—¡Y ahí esta Janis!

— ¡Ah! Se veía tan linda esa noche… —admitió Rosalya.

Observé con atención la fotografía. Una ligera palpitación me asaltó al examinarla. Más que linda, se veía preciosa. Ya estoy acostumbrado en sentirme de esta manera siempre que el nombre Janis está involucrado en alguna conversación. No importa cuán pequeño que sea, cualquier detalle que la incumba es de mi interés. Con dicha repasé mentalmente los días que faltaban para su llegada de Australia. Ya faltaba muy poco.

— ¡Jajaja! Miren el traje del imbécil de Nathaniel, parece que se lo pidió prestado a su abuelo— comentó divertido Castiel, quien de improviso estaba situado a un lado nuestro, echando un vistazo a las fotografías a pesar de haberse negado antes. Rosalya continuó haciendo click en las imágenes, pasando una por una, hasta que se detuvo en una en especial. Sorprendida, leyó en voz alta la descripción que Peggy escribió en ella.

— "Lysandro, el distraído músico de segundo año y Janis, la chica que vino desde París, danzando al son de una hermosa melodía romántica. ¿Acaso nos encontraremos con la pronta noticia de que una pareja nueva ha florecido entre los pasillos de nuestro instituto?"— En efecto, en algún momento mientras Janis y yo bailábamos, Peggy nos fotografió. Los ojos sagaces de mis tres acompañantes se posaron sobre los míos inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Ese es mi hermanito! ¡Yo sabía qu... Auchhh!— Rosa debió darle un pisotón con la intención de que Leigh no terminara su oración.

— Peggy está loca. Solo ella termina creyéndose sus propios chismes—mencionó Castiel con voz grave. Enseguida, quitó la mano de Rosa del _mouse_ y salió de la página.

Cerramos la tienda y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento de la plaza comercial. Mi amigo y mi hermano tomaron la delantera en su camino al auto, cuando Rosa me tomó por el codo.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo está al tanto de lo que sientes por Janis?— preguntó directamente. La chica me escrudiñó con un semblante serio. Me hallaba un poco perplejo. _¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? _A pesar de eso, respondí con honestidad.

— No. No está al tanto.

— ¡Lo sabia!. Es decir, lo sabía todo, ella de verdad te gusta.—murmuró para sí misma, maravillada— También deduje fácilmente que no se lo habías contado a Castiel. Bueno, tus razones debes tener, Lys—enunció.

— ¿Mis razones?

— Tus razones para mantenerlo como un secreto… o casi un secreto. Supongo que te salvé el pellejo hace rato ¿no?— yo me limité a sonreírle a mi amiga con discreción.

— Rosa, ¿cómo es que tú …

— ¡Mi tercer ojo!

— ¿Tercer ojo?—repetí con vacilación.

— Olvídalo. No lo entenderías. Digamos simplemente que se me facilita examinar el lenguaje corporal del amor…

Llevamos a Rosalya a casa y al llegar a nuestro hogar, Leigh se encerró en su habitación a descansar, advirtiéndonos de que cerráramos bien la puerta del garage para que la música no se filtrara. Mi hermano solo tiene gusto para la música clásica y la opera. Él es un joven de mente abierta pero su sentido musical es bastante arcaico. Después de ensayar unas dos horas, Castiel suspiró con cansancio, se quitó la chaqueta y buscó algo de beber en la cocina.

— ¿Champagne? ¿Es lo único que hay para beber aquí? ¿Ni siquiera una cerveza?

— Leigh la reserva para ocasiones especiales. Y con lo que a mí respecta, no me desagrada el alcohol. Pero el sabor de la cerveza no es mi favorito, así que no encontraras nada de eso por aquí— expliqué.

— No voy a descorcharla— señaló el pelirrojo, colocando la botella en su lugar— En ese caso, prefiero tomar un vaso de leche.

— Hay algo de pan dulce en aquel bol, si es que tienes hambre.—Mi amigo no lo dudó y tomó uno engulléndolo en cuestión de segundos.— ... ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

— Eso creo. He estado trabajando turnos completos.—Se limpió con una servilleta y bebió la leche fría de un solo trago—así que eso aumenta mi apetito.

— Comprendo. Me alegra que te vaya bien en este empleo.

— ¿Recuerdas mi moto? La que se averió y lleva cerca de seis meses arrumbada en el estacionamiento de mi edificio.—yo asentí— Espero poder repararla pronto, he estado ahorrando para llevarla algún taller mecánico. La última vez que hablé por teléfono con mi madre, le comenté mi problema pero me ignoró por completo. Por lo tanto, si yo no hago algo al respecto, se quedara ahí, abandonada para siempre.

— Casi me olvidaba de tu afición por las motocicletas— sacó un cigarrillo y buscó sus fósforos pero no los encontró así que desistió de la idea de fumar y lo guardo detrás de su oreja.

— Heh. Una vez que el motor este arreglado, llevare a Janis a dar una vuelta. Estoy seguro de que jamás se ha subido a una antes, no puedo esperar a ver su cara de pánico— anunció con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Estará de regreso en tres días.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso llevas una cuenta regresiva?—Lo miré con extrañeza ante su comentario pero por el tono de su voz entendí que solo bromeaba— No te lo había dicho, pero iremos a un concierto juntos_. _No falta mucho, así que mañana mismo conseguiré las entradas— Oír eso me causo cierta incertidumbre. _Con "juntos" se refiere a…. ¿una cita?— _Por cierto, el grupo de Debrah es una de las bandas teloneras—mencionó con monotonía, como si se tratase de un detalle sin importancia.

Sin embargo, detrás de sus palabras había un rastro de inquietud que no pasó desapercibido. No en vano, él es mi mejor amigo y le conozco bien, a pesar de sus actitudes contradictorias. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que anhelaba reencontrarse con Debrah, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad en sus manos, decidía asistir al dichoso concierto con otra chica.

_No, pero no se trata de cualquier chica. Se trata de Janis._

* * *

.

* * *

Regresé a casa cerca de la medianoche. Quería dormir pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de entretenerme con algo antes de meterme a la cama. Toqué algunos acordes en la guitarra, pero me aburrí rápidamente después de unos minutos. Observé a Demonio dormir pacíficamente sobre su tapete.—Con que tres días ¿huh?— murmuré recordando lo que Lysandro había dicho. Tenía que admitirlo. Las cosas sin Janis por aquí eran bastante aburridas y los días desde que ella se fue, habían transcurrido con terrible lentitud.

No estoy seguro en que instante sucedió, pero Janis despertaba en mi una extraña sensación. Y eso me gustaba. Ella estaba irremediablemente prendada de mi y yo también me sentía atraído por ella. ¿ En que momento pasó? No tenía idea.

_Estuve a punto de besarla esa vez, pero se puso tímida en frente de Carolina y la oportunidad se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

Chasqueé la lengua al recordarlo y con ese pensamiento, me despojé de mis prendas y me di una ducha nocturna.

* * *

Sentí poco a poco como mi mente se sacudía. Parpadeé varias veces pero el letargo aun embarga mi cuerpo y no quise moverme, ni abrir los ojos, a pesar que mi celular anunciaba una llamada. Después de unos segundos dejó de sonar y maldije mentalmente a la persona que interrumpió mi sueño. Di un vistazo al reloj y eran las once de la mañana.

— ¡Que estúpido se atreve a llamar tan temprano!—murmuré mientras volvía acomodarme entre mis sabanas. Pasados unos cinco minutos, cuando volvía a sentirme somnoliento, el maldito celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez me incorporé con velocidad y contesté de mala gana.

— ¿Gatito?

La dócil y familiar voz hablando del otro lado del auricular, me sacó de aquel aturdimiento activando mis neuronas. Una especie de euforia me recorrió sin poder detenerse.

— ¿Debrah?

— Lo siento ¿estabas dormido? Por un momento me olvidé de lo dormilón que eres …

— …

— ¿Estás ahí?

— Sí, sí.

— Cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz. Me pone un poco nostálgica. Sé que es un poco repentino, y no hemos hablado en meses. Pero hay algo importante de lo que quisiera hablarte y es un poco urgente.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestioné impaciente.

— Lo estoy. Es solo que no es un tema que me parezca adecuado abarcar por teléfono, así que ¿te parece si nos vemos hoy en noche? Te daré la dirección del hotel donde me estoy hospedando.

Me encontraba tenso después de hablar con ella. Di varias vueltas dentro del apartamento. De la sala al baño, de la recamara a la cocina. Abrí un cajón tomando una cajetilla de cigarros nueva y la abrí con los dientes. Después de aspirar el amargo sabor del tabaco, suspiré un poco más calmado. Me acerqué a mi armario de vidrio y abrí las portezuelas. Apresuradamente tomé el disco de _Stars of Nightmares_ y lo ubiqué sobre una mesilla a la vez que me recostaba sobre mi sillón. Fume serenamente, mientras observaba la portada.

La conocí cuando tenía 11 años. A esa edad yo no era más que una molestia para mis padres, así que me obligaron a vivir con el primo de mi madre por un tiempo indefinido. Era el único familiar dispuesto a tener en su hogar a un chiquillo a punto de atravesar la pubertad como yo en aquel entonces. El vivía con una mujer que acababa de dar a luz al hijo de ambos y como es evidente, no tenían el tiempo ni la intención de ocuparse de un niño como yo, con un recién nacido en casa. Así que terminé por aislarme por completo. Como un monstruo. La parte trasera de su jardín daba hacia un terreno baldío, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en mi sitio preferido. Allí solía pasar horas practicando con la guitarra que me regaló mi padre antes de botarme en esa casa. El descampado estaba rodeado por una simple reja que podía abrirse fácilmente, así que algunos niños solían meterse y jugar entre los montones de tierra. De esa manera conocí a Nathaniel y a su hermana. Eran contadas las veces en las que nos encontrabamos, así que no los veía con frecuencia.

Fue en una ocasión en la que estaba tumbado, tocando acordes sin sentido en aquel lugar, cuando una niña de aproximadamente mi edad se asomó interesada en el ruido de mi instrumento. Al principio me molestaba. Prefería estar solo , así que la corría de ahí a gritos, pero ella siempre regresaba. Paso mucho tiempo y ella parecía encariñada conmigo así que sin poder evitarlo, llego el momento en que me habitué a su presencia. Hablaba mucho, quizás demasiado, siempre quejándose de sus amigas del colegio y cualquier tipo de simplezas, mientras yo solo me limitaba a escucharla sin mucho interés. Recuerdo a la perfección que hubo una temporada en que se contagió de varicela y no salió de su casa en semanas. Fue entonces cuando descubrí lo acostumbrado que estaba a ella.

Cuando empezamos a cursar la escuela media, compartíamos la misma aula de clases y vivía a unas tres calles de mi casa. Era bastante berrinchuda y caprichosa para una chica de su edad, sin embargo, ella era mi única compañía en este vasto mundo.

Era algo confuso, pero pronto comprendí lo mucho que deseaba estar con Debrah. Entonces, le pedí que fuera mi novia.

* * *

Cuando llegué al hotel, la divisé esperándome cerca del _lobby_. No había cambiado mucho desde que dejamos de vernos. Quizás se veía un poco más delgada. Ella corrió hacia a mí y me abrazó con ímpetu. Estaba algo nervioso así que me puse rígido y solo atiné a sostenerla por la espalda mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.

— ¡Vaya cambio! ¡Te pintaste el cabello! Me gusta, te queda muy bien.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy serio… ¿No estas contento de verme, gatito?

— Hmp. Prefería que no me llames de esa manera, Debrah— contesté.

— ¿P-Porque?

— Es solo que… no tiene caso que te lo explique. Y por supuesto que estoy contento de verte—esclarecí mientras transitaba mis dedos por sus sedosos y largos cabellos marrones.

Subimos a su habitación y sin perder el tiempo, ella me habló de negocios. Era una situación compleja y faltaba una semana para el concierto. Si bien _Stars of Nightmares_ no era la banda principal, estaba seguro que gran parte del público asistiría con el interés de escucharlos tocar en vivo, ya que se trataba de la banda de la casa. Entendía la gravedad del caso, pero su propuesta era demasiado apresurada. _¿Tan solo una semana para ensayar?_ Sin embargo, la idea representaba un reto, y me sentía irremediablemente tentado a aceptar.

— ¿Qué opinas? Por supuesto que te pagaremos, si es que tenías una duda sobre ello.

— Ese no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces?— titubeó mirándome con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa tu manager sobre todo esto?

— ¡Pierre! Él está de acuerdo, cuando se lo sugerí me dio su aprobación inmediatamente. Tú sabes que siempre le agradaste, y su intención era que pudieras estar conmigo en esto desde el principio.

— ¿Tú fuiste la de la idea?— cuestioné sorprendido.

— Pues claro Castiel—me tomó de la mano y acaricio mis nudillos con dulzura— dejando a un lado la historia entre nosotros, siempre te he admirado por tu talento. Sé que solo tú podrías con un desafío de esta magnitud.—Después de considerarlo unos minutos, acepté, reflexionando en todo el riesgo que implicaba, pero lo positivo resaltó en la balanza. _No tengo nada que perder._

— ¡Gatito eres el mejor!

— ¡Si el mejor!— una voz masculina me turbó bruscamente. Descubrí al susodicho salir de la puerta del sanitario, festejando mientras brincaba.

— ¿Pierre? ¿En qué momento te escondiste ahi dentro?

El hombre no le hizo caso a Debrah y se dejó caer emocionado en medio de nosotros. Vestía unas extravagantes prendas color fucsia y su cabeza calva brillaba como un zapato de charol. _Tal y como lo recordaba._ Él fue la persona que nos descubrió a Debrah y a mí, y se interesó en nuestra música.

— ¡Uy! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Castiel! Pero estas son excelentes noticias. Vayamos a celebrar, vayamos por un helado, un whisky, ¡no sé, lo que sea!

— No exageres —dije yo empezando a sentirme realmente irritado ante su inoportuna aparición.

— ¿Vamos Castiel?

— Tch! Está bien— acepté a regañadientes porque ella me lo pedía, pero no tenía ganas de festejar nada en lo absoluto.

— Llamare al resto de los chicos. También se veían algo preocupados, será un alivio informarles que ya tenemos guitarrista para la presentación.

Después de un rato, los integrantes llegaron. Para ser más precisos, el baterista, el tecladista y el bajista de la banda. No me convencía mucho el estilo de_ Stars of Nighmares_. Debrah y yo teníamos 14 años cuando empezamos a componer música, pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado siglos desde aquel entonces y mi estilo había cambiado bastante. Lo mío era el_ rock_, y esa era una condición adherida tan solo a la superficie de la banda, como una estrategia para vender. Desde que escuché su material por primera vez vislumbré como la esencia de las canciones que creamos, se había desquebrajado en alguna parte. Pero eso no importaba. Debrah había pensado en mí para suplir al guitarrista principal y yo planeaba hacerlo.

Se hizo de noche y todos se despidieron. Yo regresé con Debrah a su cuarto de hotel. Estábamos en un décimo piso, así que me acerqué a una de las ventanas a contemplar el paisaje nocturno, aún un poco estupefacto por los recientes acontecimientos. Debrah permaneció en el baño unos minutos hasta que la escuché salir. Me di la vuelta y ella apareció caminando hacia mí, usando una playera corta que apenas si cubría sus muslos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunté con sospecha. Ella lanzó una risa traviesa y me observó con una expresión que yo conocía muy bien.

— Realmente te extrañe gatito. Y sé que tú a mí...— ronroneó mientras hunda su rostro en mi pecho y lanzó un enorme suspiro.

— Debrah …

— Hagámoslo Castiel. Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, así que quiero estar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos— soltó inesperadamente, haciendo que mí ritmo cardiaco se acelerará en menos de un segundo.

— ¡¿ Que demonios dices?!

— Quiero tenerte conmigo por lo menos esta noche. Por favor no me lo prohíbas—suplicó mientras comenzaba a trabajar en la hebilla de mi cinturón, intentando deshacerse de él—Sé que tú también lo deseas.

Examiné su expresión al hablarme con tal necesidad. Fue como si todo a mí alrededor fuera perdiendo la importancia, aunque una parte de mí concebía todo esto como algo erróneo. Como si algo no estuviera bien. Sabía que había algo, pero no lograba calcular de que se trataba en ese momento, mientras perdía la cordura a cada segundo. Al final mis instintos más básicos ganaron la partida. Atónito por tener a la mujer que había echado de menos por tiempo tan cerca de mí, la besé con arrebato y la probé con avidez. Pasé mis manos por sus tersos muslos y la llevé a la cama, sin separarme de ella un segundo, cumpliendo con delectación su petición.

_I'll stick you_

_Enough to take your oxygen away_

_Then I'll set you on fire_

_Cause I'm on fire_

_And I'm with you alone_

_..._

_Push back the square_

_Now that you need her_

_But you don't_

_So there you go_

_Cause back in school_

_We are the leaders of all_

_So transpose, or stop your life_

_Is what you do_

* * *

.

* * *

Contemplé a Castiel dormido como un bebé, y acaricié su espalda con delicadeza, pero él no lo notó. Sonreí para mí misma y me incorporé buscando mi ropa interior en el piso. Esa tarde que nos reencontramos, caí en cuenta en lo mucho que me seguía sintiendo atraída por mi ex novio, y no me hubiera perdonado a mí misma dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarme con él. De alguna manera, lo necesitaba. Era algo puramente físico.

Todo había salido a la perfección. Me sentí triunfante al descubrir como mi influencia sobre él no había disminuido en lo absoluto después de nuestra separación. _Sería una genial idea que nos encontráramos de esta forma unas cuantas veces durante mi tiempo libre, sin poner alguna etiqueta. Genial y conveniente. _

Me encontré considerando seriamente aquella idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Castiel entendería perfectamente que alguien con una carrera profesional como la mía, no tiene tiempo para relaciones formales, ya que fue por eso que terminamos en primer lugar. Cavilaba en ello minuciosamente, cuando el celular de Castiel vibró. Él estaba perdido en brazos de Morfeo y ni siquiera se inmutó ante el sonido. Con confianza, me acerqué y leí el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

_«¡Castiel! ¿Me preguntaba si ya conseguiste los boletos para el concierto? Avísame ¿ok? En cualquier caso podemos ir a comprarlos juntos cuando llegué. ¡No me extrañes demasiado! ¡Pronto estaré de vuelta!»_

Revisé el contacto que lo envió. _¿Janis? _Rememoré un poco ya que el nombre me sonaba conocido, entonces recordé que Melody la habia mencionado. Tenian que tratarse de la misma persona. _¿Porque esa tipa que está involucrada con Nathy, le escribe con tanta confianza a mi Castiel? La inepta de Melody estuvo hablando por horas y no pudo haberme mencionado algo relacionado a esto?_

_¿Quién es esa chica?_

* * *

En mi perfil hay un link con el playlist de las canciones del fic por si tienen tiempo y gustan escucharlo n_n


	9. Last day of magic

!Hola! tarde mas de lo esperado en publicar este capitulo debido a muchos contatiempos, hum, pero no volvera a suceder, ya aprendí que los archivos se deben guardar en dropbox en caso de que tu laptop te traicione y se descomponga U_U. Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Las quiero

Amour Sucre es propiedad de Beemoov y Chinomiko, por supuesto :3

* * *

**_Last day of magic ( The Kills)_**

* * *

— Sí que es emocionante estar en tu país después de tanto. Lástima que solo estaré unos días por aquí.— confesó mamá a la vez que abría la ventana del taxi en el que nos transportábamos.

— Bueno, tiempo suficiente para que salgamos juntas por ahí como antes.

— Eso es verdad. Extraño mucho salir de compras contigo. ¿Conoces una _boutique_ ubicada por la zona? Pronto regresaras a clases y me gustaría que te comprases algo ropa nueva.

— ¡Conozco una!

Justo como habíamos planeado, mamá se tomó unos días libres de su trabajo en uno de los laboratorios en el zoológico de Sidney para estar conmigo el resto de mis vacaciones aquí en Francia. Tía Carolina también estaba entusiasmadísima con la idea, las dos siempre han sido grandes amigas desde que estaban en el instituto. Cuando nos bajamos del vehículo, mi tía ya nos esperaba en la acera del edificio con una gran sonrisa. Las dos se abrazaron con cariño mientras yo hacía maniobras sujetando el equipaje de ambas.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! Janis, ven aquí— clamó mi tía favorita mientras también me abrazaba.

Subimos al departamento y después de acomodar nuestras cosas y relajarnos un poco, estuvimos platicando un buen rato sobre todos los detalles de mi viaje.

Mi estancia en Australia fue de lo más gratificante, a pesar de ser casi devorada por los mosquitos, quemarme con un aguamala en la playa, y ser perseguida en aquellas condiciones por un surfista bronceado y lleno de tatuajes que se hacía llamar Dake. Aunque no fue tan terrible, a pesar de esa apariencia de conquistador pretencioso, tenía buen tema de conversación. _Supongo que cuando vuelva a Australia, tendré a un amigo a quien llamar._

Lo único extraño, fue que si apenas pasé tiempo con papá. Su trabajo demandaba mucho de su tiempo, de tal manera que solo lo veía un momento por las noches. Pero tanto él, como mamá, me aseguraron que estaba contento con ello. No muy convencida, me adecué a la situación.

— ¡Que pequeño es el mundo! Mira que te toparas en la playa con aquel chico, el del cabello rubio, y resultara ser que su tío es el entrenador de la clase de deportes de tu instituto.

— Esa sí que es una gran casualidad— comentó mi tía.

— Si, quien lo hubiera dicho— respondí.

— No lo dices con mucho entusiasmo. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que no te prendaras de ese muchacho, después de todo están muy lejos el uno del otro así que una relación a distancia siendo tan jóvenes no hubiera funcionado y de paso a tu padre le hubiera dado mucha desconfianza que salieras con un muchacho con ese aspecto.— Arqueé una ceja mirando atónita a mamá ante las irreverencias que decía.

— Además, Janis ya tiene a alguien la mira ... — indicó llanamente tía Carolina mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su té.

— ¡Cierto! No quisiste soltar ni una sola palabra sobre aquel muchacho del que me hablaste por teléfono. ¿Acaso tanto misterio se debe a que ese chico es tu novio y no me lo quieres decir? Si lo es, sabes que no hay nada malo con-

— Si mamá, eso ya lo sé — la interrumpí.

— ¿Tú sabes algo Carolina? Parece a mi hija le gusta verme sufrir— bromeó haciendo un gesto desconsolador.

— Ya, ya… pronto lo sabrás todo, aunque no hay mucho que decir.

A decir verdad, mantuve en suspenso a mamá durante todas las vacaciones. Por una parte quería contarle todo lo que me había sucedido con Castiel, pero al final opté por esperar, al menos hasta que pasara nuestra primera cita.

Ella dos siguieron conversando y yo entré a mi habitación a buscar algo en específico. No pude fumar en Australia y el antojo se habia acumulado a tal punto en el que ya sentía un poco de ansiedad. Tomé dinero de mi cartera y salí del departamento con la intención de comprar una cajetilla, pero bajando las escaleras divisé a un chico de cabellos plateados que yo conocía bien frente a la puerta de Castiel.

— ¡Lys! — Él me miró con sorpresa, mostrándome esa suave sonrisa que lo caracteriza. Bajé los escalones con rapidez dispuesta a darle un abrazo, pero como si se tratase de un flash atravesando mi mente a la velocidad de la luz, recordé la información que tan amablemente Rosalya me proporcionó con respecto a los sentimientos que supuestamente Lysandro tiene por mí. Me detuve en seco con los brazos abiertos a unos centímetros de llegar a él.

— ¿Janis, estas bien?

— Bien, si claro, si… si muy bien— dije retornando a mi postura normal.

— Estas de vuelta. — comentó placenteramente.

— Aja… — balbucí mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura y carraspeé un poco. Por alguna razón una sensación de nerviosismo me invadía ahora que estaba frente a él— Mi vuelo llegó hace unas horas.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Australia?

— Caluroso y lleno de insectos, pero magnifico.

— Me alegra que te la pasaras bien.

— Gracias. Espero que tú también te hayas divertido. ¿Fuiste a ver a tus padres? ¿Que cuentan los conejos de la granja?— mi amigo me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Así es, estuve con ellos unos días, pero regresé hace poco.

— Ya veo. Mmm… ¿imagino que estas aquí buscando a Castiel?— su gesto tranquilo cambió a uno de ligera preocupación.

— Acabo de llamar a su puerta pero al parecer no se encuentra. No lo he visto en días.

— Bueno, a esta hora debe estar trabajando— comenté con extrañeza ante lo que acababa de oír.

— Lo sé. Antes de venir aquí decidí corroborarme buscándolo en su lugar de trabajo, pero no se ha presentado.

— ¿Has intentando llamarlo por teléfono?— el peliblanco suspiró profundamente.

— No tengo idea de donde pueda estar mi celular, y no tengo memorizado su número.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Castiel no había respondido mi último mensaje pero no le di mucha importancia. Tocamos el timbre, pero la única respuesta fueron los ladridos de Demonio. Era muy extraño que faltara a trabajar y que no se hubiera comunicado con su mejor amigo, pero antes de sacar falsas conclusiones supuse que habría una respuesta lógica y que él se encontraba bien.

— Estoy segura de que por la noche estará de vuelta. No le gusta dejar a Demonio solo por tantas horas, así que no te preocupes.

— Creo que tienes razón— mencionó más tranquilo. Permanecimos en silencio un momento y repentinamente sentí sus singulares ojos clavados en los míos.

— Jeje. ¿Porque me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

— Oh no, es tan solo que… te eché de menos— declaró mientras tomaba uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo pasaba detrás de mi oreja.

— Ah …

Antes de que pudiera formar una respuesta coherente, vislumbré a mamá y a tía Carolina que bajaban las escaleras en dirección nuestra.

— Janis, con que aquí estabas, vamos a salir a comer algo ¿Nos acompañas? ¡Oh…! ¡Hola Lysandro!— saludó mi tía.

— Buenas tardes Carolina.

— Vaya, ¿Y este jovencito quién es?— comentó con interés mamá.

— Oh, Él es Lysandro, y es-

— ¡Mucho gusto!. — exclamó antes de que terminara mi oración— Janis, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salías con un muchacho tan apuesto?

— ¿!Qué!?— grité más fuerte de lo esperado contemplando de reojo la expresión de desconcierto del peliblanco— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! No es lo que pensando, Lysandro es un amigo del colegio.

Lys se presentó con la excelsa cortesía que posee a pesar de las inconvenientes palabras de mi madre. Tía Carolina lo invitó a que se nos uniera pero se excusó, explicando tenía cosas que hacer, así que agradeció el gesto y se despidió. Cruzamos la calle rumbo a un restaurant de comida china que se encontraba en la esquina.

— ¡Mamá!

— Perdóname hija, Carolina me contó sobre ti y el chico del departamento de abajo. Pensé que se trataba él.

— Fue un comentario inocente Janis, tu madre fue la que sacó conclusiones por si sola— dijo mi tía en su defensa.

— El chico que vive en ese departamento se llama Castiel. Y lo más importante: yo no tengo novio. No sé porque se te metió a la cabeza esa idea.— protesté enfadada.

— Es que no me has contado nada concreto y tuve esa corazonada.

— Tus corazonadas casi siempre suelen ser ciertas, pero esta vez te equivocaste de manera fatal.

— ¡Ay todavía me da vergüenza! Pero es una lástima. No me llamen exagerada, pero ese chico me recuerda a un príncipe. Tiene una forma de vestir muy singular.

— Y ni hablar de esa mirada exótica— agregó tía Carolina con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando entramos al restaurant el olor de los deliciosos guisos calmó mi enojo y comí de buena gana. La molestia se desvanecía a cada momento que mi estómago se llenaba de comida. Mamá seguía disculpándose, pero al final tan solo me reí y le dije que no pasaba nada grave. _Ella siempre ha tenido mucha imaginación._

Por la noche, tía Carolina salió con el profesor Faraize y mi madre tomaba una siesta en mi cama. Abrí con cuidado mi _closet_ y tomé la funda del instrumento que me acababa de regalar papá. Con esmero lo saqué con su correa y me situé frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. Me coloqué la pretina sobre el hombro, acomodé el bajo y simulé tocar las cuerdas. No pude viajar con el amplificador porque era muy grande así que si quería tocar, tendría que hacerlo con el amplificador de Castiel.

Anhelaba verlo lo más pronto posible así que con la esperanza de que se encontrase en su departamento, salí dispuesta a buscarlo. Para mi sorpresa el susodicho se encontraba recargado sobre la pared del pasillo fumando tranquilamente. _¿Estaba esperandome_?. Mi corazón dio un brinco al visualizarlo de esa manera tan repentina después de tantos días sin ver su rostro.

— Castiel… ¡Lysandro estaba buscándote hace un rato!— recordé.

— Si, acabo de encontrarme con él. — habló secamente y dio una última exhalada a su tabaco, arrojando la colilla— Ven, bajemos a mi departamento.

* * *

— ¡¿La vocalista de Stars of Nightmares te invitó a tocar con ellos?!

— Así es. Debrah y yo salimos durante un largo tiempo, así que nos conocemos… bien.

— Oh. Eso ya lo sabía— admití.

— ¿Ya lo sabías? ¡¿Acaso has estado investigándome a mis espaldas?!— reclamó.

— Relájate. Tu antigua relación con Debrah no es ningún secreto entre los pasillos del instituto.

— ¿Nathaniel te lo dijo?

— No, no fue él. Además no tiene ninguna importancia quien me lo haya dicho.

— Hmm, como sea— gruñó— Voy a hacerlo. Tocare con ellos. El concierto es en cinco días así que no hecho nada más que ensayar.

— Umm…— suspiré con desaliento sabiendo lo que eso significaba—Ya veo.

— Y no he podido ir a trabajar. Mis ausencias no han tenido justificación así que antes de que me echen, mañana presentare mi renuncia.

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Así tan fácil?

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Debrah….— calló un segundo y se corrigío a si mismo— … La banda entera recae en mis habilidades en este instante y no puedo fallar, así que no tengo otra opción.— _Castiel, ¿no está yendo un poco lejos con todo esto?— _ Así que con respecto a nuestra cita…

— Olvídalo, entiendo la situación perfectamente— reí un poco, mencionando lo obvio. Por un largo momento sentí como me examinaba con esos ojos grisáceos que tiene.

— Entonces, ven a verme tocar.— sugirió con firmeza— Conseguí boletos con acceso al _backstage_. Ya le he pedido a Lysandro que te acompañe.

— ¿Acceso al _backstage_?— el asintió y esbozó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Vendrás, cierto?

— ¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada.— respondí emocionada. El pelirrojo sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó lentamente entre mis labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante su proximidad.

— Genial — lo encendió con un fósforo y se recargó sobre el respaldo de su sillón, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cuello— Ahora cuéntame, además de extrañarme todos los días ¿qué más hiciste en Australia?

* * *

.

* * *

— ¡Salimos a tocar a las 7 en punto, 7 en punto!— anunció Pierre abriendo la puerta del camerino.

— Entendido jefe— respondió Jean, el baterista de mi banda mientras miraba su celular, sin siquiera levantar la vista de la pantalla.

— ¡Fantástico! Aún falta una hora, así que hay que relajarnos chicos— dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Castiel, quien seguía afinando su guitarra con concentración— Sobre todo lo digo por ti, gatito...— murmuré en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla— todo saldrá bien.

— Ya lo sé— respondió.

El gran día por fin había llegado. Estaba muy segura de mi misma y con la plena confianza de que seriamos un éxito. Los contratiempos fueron solucionados a tiempo gracias a Castiel quien se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ensayar para que todo saliera bien este día. Pierre checó nuevamente su reloj.

— Chicos, aquí tengo la lista de sus invitados, así que ahora mismo iré por ellos para que convivan un momento con ustedes antes de que salgan a tocar.— avisó mi manager.

— Por cierto, ¿ A quién invitaste Castiel?— pregunté mientras me acicalaba frente al tocador.

— A un par de amigos.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Los conozco? Déjame adivinar, seguramente Lysandro es uno de ellos.— Castiel asintió. Claro, era de esperarse que invitara a aquel "rarito". Nunca me ha caido bien, apenas si abría la boca frente a mí y parece salido de un baile de la época victoriana. _Totalmente anticuado.— _¿Y quién más?— Por un segundo lo sentí vacilar antes de responder.

— Es una amiga. Su nombre es Janis, hace tiempo que se mudó a mi edificio.

— ¿Janis?— pregunté disimulando mi asombro— Entonces, es tu vecina, ¡Genial! ¡Quiero conocerla!— ¡_Es la misma estúpida que le mando aquel mensaje que borré inmediatamente antes de que mi gatito pudiera verlo! ¿Tan bien se llevan? ¡Aun no la conozco y ya siento que la aborrezco!_

Pierre regresó y distinguí con rapidez a quienes lo acompañaban. Primero entró una chica bastante común y corriente que había invitado Luca, el bajista de mi grupo. Inmediatamente después emergió Lysandro. Lo noté más alto de lo que lo recordaba y llevaba uno de sus usuales y terribles atuendos. Y justo detrás de é,l la famosa "Janis" hizo su aparición. Era una chica delgada de cabello negro y largo. Ojos miel y piel pálida. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y ajustados y un top rosa, cubriéndose con un chaleco de mezclilla clara con estoperoles. La inspeccioné con disimulo a través del reflejo del espejo. _Con que es ella. _Vertí unas gotas de perfume sobre las yemas de mis dedos, los frote detrás de mis orejas y me acerqué a ellos.

— ¡Lysandro!, ¡cuánto tiempo!

— Hola Debrah.

— Oye gatito, ¿no vas a presentarme con tu amiga?— aludí tomándolo por el brazo. La chica nos miró con inquisición.

— Debrah, ella es Janis. Janis, ella es Debrah— pronunció hermético. Extendí mi mano y sacudí la suya con gentileza.

— Hola, he escuchado hablar de ti— mencionó.

— Eso imagine. Yo también he escuchado hablar de ti.

— ¿De verdad?— cuestionó incrédula.

— Así es. ¿Curioso no? ¿ Quieres saber lo que escuché?

— Mmm... no, la verdad no— espetó dejándome pasmada._ ¿Que se cree esta tarada, para contestarme así?_

Lysandro y Janis se distrajeron un momento platicando con Jean, Luca y su invitada. Pierre se encontraba a mi lado, haciendo un gesto muy extraño. Estaba sonrojado, y parpadeaba rápidamente.

— ¿Pierre que te sucede?

— Ese chico, el del cabello blanco— farfulló refiriéndose a Lysandro— Creo que me he enamorado a primera vista.

— Estás loco — mencionó Castiel con cara de asco, ante el comentario de Pierre sobre su mejor amigo. Jean se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hey Castiel, esa chica es muy linda.

— ¿Te refieres a Janis?

— Pues claro, bien por traerla— declaró mientras extendía su mano para chocarla amistosamente con la de Castiel pero él no respondió el gesto. _¿Porque pone esa cara de pocos amigos?_

— ¡Gatito! En ese caso deberías presentarlos de una manera más personal, ¿no lo crees?

— Hmp, lo haría pero sería en vano. La conozco bien y lamento informarte que no eres su tipo, Jean.

— ¿!Hablas en serio!? Ahg! ¡Siempre tengo mala suerte!

— ¡Debrah! Puedo platicar contigo un momento por favor— exclamó la invitada de Luca acercándose a mí con ojos vidriosos. Suspiré.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Después de tomarnos un par de fotos y regalarle mi autógrafo, me recliné sobre el sillón a un lado de mi manager que seguía admirando a Lysandro con ojos embelesados. Castiel que platicaba con él y Janis estaba a un lado de mi gatito escuchando, pero se distrajo mirando los accesorios del tocador. Tomó un pequeño cofre que contenía maquillaje en polvo en el interior y lo abrió con curiosidad. Se acercó a comprobar su aroma y arrugando la nariz, estornudó con fuerza soltando un sonido salvaje, llamando la atención de todos. Me burlé mentalmente_._ Su rostro quedo cubierto de blanco total y empezó a toser.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?— pronunció divertido Castiel y se aproximó a ella. Tomó un par de_ kleenex_ de una pequeña mesa y la tomó por la barbilla, limpiando su rostro con delicadeza. Ella murmuró algo que no alcancé a distinguir. Él siguió frotando sus mejillas con suavidad y repentinamente pellizcó con familiaridad su nariz a lo que ella respondió frunciendo sus labios mientras Castiel seguía regalándole esa sonrisa. El ritmo del tiempo pareció alentarse mientras los observaba desde mi lugar.

_¿Huh? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué se acerca a ella con tanta confianza? ¿Por qué ambos están riendo de esa manera? Es como si… estuvieran ignorando a todos los demás. Como si estuvieran ignorando…me a mí. ¿Gatito? ¿Acaso ella y tú?_

— ¡Bueno! El tiempo se acabó muchachos. La banda sale a tocar en media hora y es momento de que nos vayamos preparando. Gracias por venir aquí y apoyar a los integrantes, pero es hora de regresar a las gradas. — informó Pierre.

Me quede petrificada en mi asiento mientras Lysandro nos deseaba buena suerte, en especial a Castiel. Janis se despidió y salió del lugar. Me sentía enfurecida, confundida y en ese momento lo reafirme. _!La odio!_

* * *

Acumulando todas mis fuerzas para olvidarme de esa desagradable impresión, suspiré profundamente e hice unos ejercicios vocales mientras los chicos preparaban los instrumentos tras bambalinas. Castiel se acercó a mí.

— Debrah, es hora.

— Confió en ti gatito. — pronuncié tomando su mano con fuerza y el me miró de manera tal que re afianzó mi confidencia.

— ¡Un minuto y entramos!— anunció un miembro del _staff._

Él público nos recibió con aprobación. Concentrándome en el fluir de la música, tocamos canción tras otra. Miré de soslayo a Castiel muchas veces mientras ejecutaba los solos de guitarra. Su atuendo, su mirada, y su presencia, seguro que conmovieron a nuestros fans, quienes aplaudían ante su muestra de talento. Después de siete canciones, el público seguía lleno de energía. Pero llegaba la hora de despedirse. Era hora de entonar nuestra última melodía, un _cover_ que grabamos en mi CD, y una de las canciones con las que Castiel y yo solíamos practicar en el sótano de la escuela y en la cual mi gatito solía hacer coros junto a mi voz. Sabía que eso lo ponía nervioso, así que la practicamos muchas veces durante la semana. Mientras esperaba la primera nota para comenzar a cantar, divisé en una de las gradas más cercanas al centro del escenario a los amigos de Castiel. Entonces la música sonó.

_We're two parties, two parties ending_

_What if you move? What if you hide?_

_There's only so much you can miss_

_Before we both collide_

_My little tornado , My little hurricano_

_Last day of magic, Where are you?_

_I'll be the man with the broom_

_If you'll be the guts of the room_

_And there's only so much you can hide_

_Before I corner you_

Al terminar el show, presenté a cada integrante de la banda, para entonces despedirnos haciendo una reverencia al público. Es una costumbre que tenemos. Nuestros rostros se proyectaban en las pantallas gigantes al costado de la plataforma.

— Marcus debido a problemas de salud, no pudo estar con nosotros esta noche. Pero en su lugar estuvo un increíble guitarrista al que admiro mucho. ¡Castiel!— el público se emocionó al escuchar su nombre y celebraron aclamandolo.— Castiel— continué hablando, tomándolo de la mano—¡Gracias por esta noche! Mi gatito sonrió extasiado y me acerqué a él ágilmente, dejando caer el micrófono y lo besé con pasión.

Escuché cómo la audiencia vitoreó nuestra muestra de afecto. Castiel sorprendido al principio por tan repentina acción, devolvió el gesto con un poco de inseguridad. Sonreí para mis adentros.

_Perfecto. Ahora esa horrible y estúpida mujer lo sabe y con creces. Que Castiel es mío. _

— ¡Debrah! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— alegó Castiel entrando a mi camerino mientras me disponía a desvestirme para ponerme unas ropas más sencillas. Estaba agotada.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté ingenuamente.

— ¡¿Porque me besaste en el escenario?!— continuó ofuscadamente.

— ¿C-como que porque-e? Pues porque te quiero y porque estamos juntos, ¿Qué hay de malo con que todos lo sepan?— Castiel me analizó perplejo ante mi declaración.

— ¿Juntos? ¿Quieres que estemos juntos otra vez?

— Pues claro. Después de aquella noche en el hotel, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Gatito yo no he podido olvidarte. — Lo abracé— La situación es complicada, pero en el corazón no se manda. ¡En verdad quiero estar contigo! A menos que…. tú hayas encontrado a alguien más. ¿Es por eso que estas tan molesto?— El calló por unos largos segundos, clavando su potente mirada en mí, pero su gesto fue relajándose poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y sopesó algo por un momento mientras pasaba una mano por su frente en señal de ligera frustración.

— ¿Castiel?

— Esta bien— pronunció con decisión — Si tú crees que podemos lograrlo, entonces intentémoslo otra vez.

— Gatito, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso. ¡Te quiero!— él me estrujo entre sus brazos con fuerza.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, Debrah.

* * *

Unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta me hicieron despertar. Me incorporé tomando los brazos que me rodeaban apartándolos de mí con suavidad. Castiel suspiró entre sueños y se dio la vuelta. Me arropé con una bata y averigüe de quien se trataba.

— ¿Pierre?, es muy temprano. Déjame dormir aunque sea una hora más.

— Ay Debrah, Debrah, es que ya no podía aguantarme las ganas, moría de ganas de hablar contigo.— Cerré la puerta y nos movimos hacia el pasillo para conversar sin que Castiel pudiera despertar y escucharnos.

— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso Debrah querida!?

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¿Acaso eso me traerá problemas? ¡Tú nunca mencionaste nada sobre mantener mi vida personal en secreto!— cuestioné angustiada.

— Oh no, no es eso. No hay nada de qué alarmarse. Al contrario, al público le encantó. Pero yo me preocupo por ti, cariño. Noté la expresión de tu cara todo el tiempo que Castiel y su amiguita estuvieron en el camerino. Estabas muerta de celos. ¿Por eso lo hiciste verdad?

— ¿Muerta de celos, yo? Jajá, por supuesto que no. Pero esa estupidita de "Janis" quebró mis nervios, acercándose a mi gatito con tanta naturalidad, ¡Tenía que hacerle saber que no debe meterse con lo que es mi propiedad!

— Entonces dime¿ Se reconciliaron como es debido? ¿Son novios otra vez?

— Sí. Lo somos. Por ahora. Tienes razón, la situación se me salió de las manos, pero cuando me aburra de todo esto terminaré con él como la vez pasada y adiós complicaciones.

— ¿ De verdad estas dispuesta a romperle el corazón dos veces? Ay Debrah, eres mi ídolo y siempre lo serás. — Reí en voz baja ante sus elogios.

— Ya lo sabía, Pierre querido.

* * *

.

* * *

Me hice camino entre los arbustos y toqué el timbre de aquella casa. Esperé un momento pero no había respuesta. Volví a presionar el botón ansioso. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o me volvería loco. Después de unos minutos una luz se encendió en el interior y abrieron la puerta.

— Castiel ¿Que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?— consultó Lysandro mientras frotaba sus ojos.

— Lo siento ¿Estabas dormido?

— Pasa, hace frío afuera.

Era de medianoche. Después del concierto me alojé con Debrah y los demás en un hotel cercano al lugar del evento y al día siguiente negocié lo de mi pago con Pierre y el tesorero de la banda. Cerca del atardecer regresé a casa. Alimenté a Demonio y miré un rato el televisor sin interés alguno. Estaba cansado. Y aturdido. Pero no podía dormir. No podía hacer nada. A pesar de que me sentía feliz con los recientes e increíbles acontecimientos, una parte de mí no lograba encontrar sosiego. _Esto es lo que he esperado desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora que está sucediendo, ¿Porque me siento así? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?_

— ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

— Janis.

— ¿Huh?

— Es por ella por lo que te sientes así. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Es bastante claro.— señaló mi mejor amigo con su usual paz.

— ¡Claro que me doy cuenta!— vociferé— Pero Debrah y yo estamos juntos de nuevo así que …

— Tienes que hablar con ella.

— Mencionó algo después de que se fueron?

— No, en lo absoluto.

— ¡Tch! Maldita sea— siseé apretando mis nudillos— ¡Es precisamente por esto yo no estaba seguro de iniciar algo con ella!

— Tranquilízate. Si tan solo la invitaste a salir una vez, quizá-

— No es eso— lo interrumpí. Mi amigo me miró con interrogación— Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero ese no es el punto. Lo que hay entre Janis y yo... es algo que no puedo explicar fácilmente, pero sobre todas las cosas, no quiero lastimarla.

Mi amigo se acercó a una de las vitrinas de su cocina y sacó una botella, tomó dos copas y sirvió el líquido con elegancia. Acercó la bebida a mí y la tomé olfateando con curiosidad.

— ¿Whisky?

— Leigh lo compró hace unos días. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.— Di un trago e ingerí el alcohol en un parpadeo, su sabor corrosivo transitando por garganta, causándome una ligera molestia en la nuca.

— No soy un buen consejero. — confesó— Yo no soy experto en relaciones amorosas, por lo tanto mi opinión no te servirá de mucho. Estoy aquí para escucharte, pero lo que suceda en un futuro tan solo depende de ti, Castiel. ¿ Estas seguro de todo esto? Aún puedes retractarte.

— No. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión— enuncié con solidez. Llené mi copa y de un sorbo la vacié de nueva cuenta — Heh, me preguntó si Janis va a odiarme por esto.

— ¿De verdad crees que ella es el tipo de persona que puede llegar a odiarte?

— Tan solo bromeaba— bebimos en silencio por unos minutos— Espero que todo esto pasé rápido. Aunque estoy seguro de que el imbécil de Nathaniel podría encontrar vulnerable a Janis y aprovecharse de la situación.

— Si eso sucede no estarás en posición de hacer nada al respecto.— comentó tranquilamente y yo me limité a reír con amargura— Pero yo sí.

Lo observé dudoso, sin comprender sus palabras. El sabor del whisky era fuerte así que mi vista y mi mente comenzaba a nublarse. Tomé la botella y volví a llenar mi copa, dispuesto a seguir embriagándome.

* * *

Ya era sábado y no había encontrado ningún momento para ver a Janis. Habían pasado dos días y casi sospechaba que estaba escondiéndose de mí. Demonio brincó hacia mi cama y se echó a un lado mío y acaricié su cabeza. Mi celular vibró dentro de mis pantalones. Se trataba de un mensaje de Debrah, solicitando que nos viéramos por la noche. Sonreí y respondí con rapidez. Sin la intención de perder mas tiempo, me puse de pie con decisión— Bien, hagamos esto de una vez— murmuré resuelto y salí por mi ventana aterrizando con éxito en los peldaños de metal de la escalera de emergencia. Subí unos cuantos escalones situándome frente a la ventana de Janis y sin corroborar si ella se encontraba dentro, la abrí de par en par y me introduje en su habitación.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhg!— un grito estridente asaltó mis oídos en el momento en que caí sobre la alfombra. Alcé la vista y una mujer a la que jamás había visto en mi vida me miraba aterrada.— ¡Un ladrón!— prorrumpió y me amenazó de manera mortal con una aguja de tejer que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Ladrón? ¡No! ¡Yo soy! … ¡Yo vengo a….!— ¿_Que rayos está sucediendo? esta es la habitación de Janis, ¿pero quién es ella?_

— ¿¡Mamá que sucede?!— exclamó la susodicha entrando a su cuarto, dándose cuenta de mi presencia con pavor— ¿¡Castiel!? ¿!Que estás haciendo aquí!?

— ¿Este muchachito es Castiel?— consultó la mujer dejando de apuntarme con el objeto puntiagudo.— Oye, oye ¿Porque este jovencito entra a tu habitación de esta manera?

— Janis, necesito hablar contigo. — Articulé sin rodeos. Vi a la chica morderse el labio inferior y su madre le dedicó una mirada severa a ella y luego a mí.

— Mamá, ahora no es el momento…

— Está bien. Les daré privacidad. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente, hija mía— anunció mientras se retiraba. Janis aseguró la puerta y se sentó sobre su cama, fulminándome con la mirada

— ¿Qué demonios?

— Tu madre casi me saca un ojo.

— ¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar de esa manera?

— ¡Pero si lo hago todo el tiempo! Además, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que ella estaba aquí?— observé de reojo un bajo situado cerca de su almohada.— Hmp, con que te saliste con la tuya— sonreí mientras tomaba el instrumento.

— Así es. Convencí a papá de que me lo diera. Me pregunto si ahora soy yo quien debería darte clases.

— Primero tengo que escucharte tocar y entonces ya veremos.

— Por cierto, estuviste genial en el concierto, Cas. Seguro que ahora hasta fanaticas tienes. — un semblante grave se apoderó de mi, recordando la razón de porque me encontraba aquí.

— Janis— dije con seriedad tomándola por los hombros— ella me observó con sus ojos grandes, una mezcla de expectación y consternación reflejándose en ellos.

— Escucha— por un momento las palabras que tenía en mi mente no lograban conectarse con mi voz.— Escucha…— posé mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos— _Esto está mal, tengo que alejarme de ella— _caminé hacia la ventana, tratando de concentrarme. Después de un gran esfuerzo logré hablar— Debrah y yo…-

— Lo sé— La observé intrigado ante su interrupción— Lo entendí a la perfección en el momento que ella te besó frente a la multitud. Ustedes aún se quieren— sentenció con voz trémula.

Mi silencio le dio la razón. Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna por lo que pareció una eternidad. Janis miraba un punto indefinido en el piso.

— Estamos juntos otra vez.

— Comprendo.

— Hey Janis— pronuncié su nombre con seguridad logrando que me mirara a los ojos y hablé con una sinceridad que me costaba, pero tenía que hacerlo— Aquella noche que te quedaste en mi departamento.— hice una pausa— Lo que sentí fue real.

— Castiel …

— Pero ahora mismo, hay algo que necesito hacer. Lamento que no funcionara. De verdad lo lamento.

Casi pude notar mi propio reflejo en sus ojos traslúcidos. Janis apretó sus labios y me di la vuelta saliendo de ahí lo más rápido más posible, antes de que su rostro se deformara en un gesto de decepción por mi culpa.

Cuando regresé a mi propia habitación, suspiré descargando toda la tensión contenida dentro de mí. La sensación de desasosiego aún no me abandonaba a pesar de haberle explicado lo que sentía. Pero estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. De hecho, a pesar de mi turbación, jamás había estado tan convencido de algo en mi vida.


End file.
